


Il vero Thor

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La storia di Donar [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 44,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Post-Avengers]. [Scritta a 4 mani con Vegeta4ever].Tony, dopo aver estratto il reattore arc ha contratto il cancro. Per salvarsi ha perciò deciso di chiedere aiuto alle divinità. Cosa succederà se così facendo scoprirà i segreti che Thor ha sempre nascosto? Loki come reagirà?[E'il seguito della storia di Donar e precedente alla storia: Il genio e il burattino. Fa parte di una serie].





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

Cap. 1 Cancro  
  
  


Tony guardò il finestrino dell'aereo, sbuffò poggiando la schiena sulla spalliera della poltrona di pelle.

"Quanto manca alla montagna?" chiese.

Accavallò le gambe poggiando le mani sul ginocchio, i polsi erano cinti dai bracciali della Mark.

"Ancora mezz'ora!" urlò il guidatore.

Tony gonfiò le guance, si toccò il petto all'altezza del cuore socchiudendo gli occhi.

_ "Signor Stark, posso parlarle?" chiese il medico. _

_ Tony batté le palpebre, annuì. _

_ "Solo se non ci mette più di cinque minuti, dottor Jeklly" borbottò. _

_ Il medico sospirò, strinse la cartella clinica al petto. _

_ "Siamo riusciti a rimuovere sia le schegge della bomba, sia l'infrastruttura metallica in cui aveva posizionato il reattore ARC miniaturizzato, ma ...". _

_ Tony arricciò le sopracciglia, ghignò. _

_ "Non mi dica che dovrò indebitarmi per pagare l'operazione" disse. _

_ Il dottore schioccò la lingua, scosse il capo. _

_ "Lei ha il cancro, signor Stark. Tenere elementi chimici e metallici per tre anni e più nel suo corpo l'ha portata a contrarlo. E' maligno, non possiamo fare niente". _

Tony si morse il labbro, sentì il telefono squillare e sgranò gli occhi. Afferrò il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans, lo portò all'orecchio.

"Tony, per l'amor di Dio! Sei sparito in piena notte, dove sei?" urlò Pepper.

Tony sentì una fitta al petto, la testa gli girava facendogli vedere sfocato.

"Ehilà Pep. Sono in aereo, affari urgenti, Yeti cattivi sulle montagne, roba così".

"Non dire idiozie Tony, ho chiamato Fury e mi ha detto di non averi contattato!".

Tony arricciò il labbro aggrottando le sopracciglia, sbuffò roteando gli occhi.

"Oh, bene, ci mancava Man in Black bocca della verità, oggi".

Udì lo sbuffo di Pepper, l'aereo tremò facendogli sentire dei suoni metallici misti a fischi dal cellulare. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, si sporse in avanti.

"Pep?" chiese.

" ... Perciò cerca di stare atten ... " sentì dire.

La voce della donna era meccanica e lontana, la linea cadde. Tony guardò il cellulare con le iridi castane dilatate, si umettò le labbra deglutendo.

< Non voglio perderla > pensò.

Mise il cellulare in tasca, si toccò i bracciali della Mark.

"Che succede?" chiese.

Il pilota voltò il capo, gli occhialini gli coprivano metà volto.

"Stiamo entrando in una zona ad alta frequenza elettromagnetica, qui non prende niente!" disse.

L'aereo traballò, ci fu il suono di un tuono che rimbombò nelle pareti metalliche mentre un lampo illuminò l'aereo facendo vedere bianco a Tony.

< Lampi, fulmini e tuoni ...  _Point Break_!  > pensò.

Si alzò, barcollò allargando le braccia e si avvicinò al portellone.

"Ehi, io esco amico, grazie del passaggio!".

Il pilota strinse il volante, lanciò un'occhiata alle sue spalle.

"Niente paracadutismo estremo?" chiese.

Tony ghignò, premette il pulsante rosso a lato del portellone.

"Chiederò a qualche idiota immortale se può aiutare un genio in terapia intensiva!" urlò.

Si buttò, attivò i bracciali e l'armatura lo ricoprì. Volò in avanti in picchiata, sogghignò.

"Jarvis, localizza la dimora di Jane Froster. Si fa una visitina all'astrofisica del momento" disse.


	2. Cap.2 L'attesa dell'arrivo del dio

  
Tony abbassò il capo guardando la prateria sotto di sé. Accelerò la velocità del volo avvicinando le braccia ai fianchi, spostò la testa verso destra.  
"Quanto manca all'accampamento della Frost, J?" chiese.  
Una serie di numerini bluastri apparvero a lato destro dello schermo, sul lato sinistro comparve una schermata che ritraeva una roulotte con davanti un telescopio.  
"Siamo a duecento metri, signore" rispose l'A.I.  
Tony socchiuse gli occhi, si morse il labbro e si abbassò di quota.  
< Devo farlo. Prima che Pepper se ne accorga > pensò.  
Accelerò la velocità continuando ad abbassarsi.  
__  
"Il cancro?" chiese.  
Il medico annuì, si umettò le labbra e sospirò.  
"Si era formato da quando ha inserito l'infrastruttura metallica nel suo torace, ma grazie all'energia del reattore il tumore non metastatizzava né avanzava. Era in uno stato d'incubazione".  
Tony si portò una mano al petto, lo massaggiò e batté le palpebre.  
"E adesso invece delle simpatiche cellule tumorali vanno in giro per il mio sistema circolatorio metastatizzando dove più gli pare?".  
Sogghignò, piegò il capo all'indietro.  
"Facciamo finta che io mi sottoponga ad una terapia adeguata, quanto potrei continuare?".  
Il dottore inspirò, espirò e scosse il capo.  
"Le cellule sono molto differenziate tra loro, ma viaggiano nel sistema cardio-circolatorio. Al massimo due, tre anni. Non di più".  
  
Tony passò di fianco a dei muretti e atterrò ai piedi di una scala.  
< Sarebbe stato più divertente fare follie per due o tre anni > pensò.  
Fece sollevare il vetro della maschera scoprendo il volto, arricciò il labbro guardando i gradini. Sospirò, si passò la mano metallica tra i capelli e prese a salire i gradini tre a tre.  
"Alla Frost prenderebbe un accidente se le atterassi davanti, no?" domandò.  
"Le ricordo che lo sforzo fisico peggiora la sua situazione, signore" disse Jarvis attraverso l'auricolare.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, guardò verso destra osservando il muro a lato della scala e si voltò verso sinistra osservando un secondo muro uguale.  
"Oh, dai, J. Potrebbe essere una delle mie ultime idiozie, visto quello che devo fare!".  
Raggiunse la cima delle scale vedendo un telescopio occupare tre quarti della piattaforma metallica.  
"Maledetti, schifosi, andate a morire ammazzati! Potevate partire in un'altro schifosissimo momento!" gridò un uomo.  
Strinse un pugno e lo abbatté più volte contro la parete metallica del telescopio.  
"Non me ne fot** niente che avete trovato un altro posto di lavoro!" ululò.  
Una giovane giapponese dietro di lui accavallò le gambe e si sedette su un muretto di pietra.  
"Te l'ho detto, le stelle sanciscono che deve giungere il tuo shogun" sussurrò.  
Una giovane rossa orientale ridacchiò.  
"Se non dovesse giungere lo costringerò a farlo, e se è quello sbagliato lo taglierò a metà" spiegò.  
Tony batté le palpebre. Guardò la ragazza dai capelli rossi, ne osservò la spada alla vita e spostò lo sguardo sulla giovane seduta sul muretto. Girò il capo guardando l'uomo vicino al telescopio, aggrottò le sopracciglia e ticchettò con l'indice sull'auricolare.  
"Li conosco o ho le allucinazioni da malattia mortale?" chiese.  
"Ricerco dati sui soggetti?" domandò Jarvis.  
Tony scosse il capo, fece due passi avanti e sogghignò.  
"Ehilà. Che ci fanno due giapponesi e un teppista in un centro ricerche americano?".  
"Io non sono un teppista, ho servito questo paese di mer*a molti anni prima che tuo padre ti concepisse" ringhiò Logan.  
Si voltò, la canottiera sbrindellata lasciava intravedere il petto villoso e muscoloso. Sollevò l'unghio d'osso centrale tenendo il pugno chiuso e allungò il braccio verso Tony.  
"Gli X-men ci hanno detto d'intercettare un dio o qualcosa del genere" spiegò la rossa.  
 La mora ridacchiò e sbatté le palpebre.  
"Oh, lo shogun che si è presentato è colui che tiene le redini di un forte potere" sussurrò.  
Tony socchiuse gli occhi, batté le palpebre, schioccò la lingua e sollevò gli indici.  
"Ok".  
Si sporse in avanti, fece ritirare il guanto dell'armatura scoprendo la mano e allungò le dita. Ticchettò con l'indice sull'unghia d'osso di Logan, il polpastrello si graffiò e Tony sogghignò tirando indietro la mano.  
"Ottima affilatura per risalire a fine ottocento, passa da un arrotino ogni tanto; ti farà bene".  
Si voltò verso la rossa, le fece l'occhiolino e sorrise.  
"Se cerchi un dio io ne conosco due. Ma uno è psicopatico, vuole conquistare il mondo e ha seri problemi relazionali; quindi non te lo consiglio".  
Fece due passi, guardò la mora e inarcò un sopracciglio. Sogghignò, si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
"Potrà sembrare una frase scontata, ma non ti ho già vista da qualche parte?".  
Quest'ultima annuì, la rossa digrignò i denti e Wolwerine gli puntò tutti e tre le unghie d'osso al collo.  
"La mia ragazza è ricca quasi quanto te, figurino" ruggì.  
Tony socchiuse un occhio, sgranò l'altro e ticchettò con le dita sulle giunture metalliche che gli coprivano il collo. Queste si ritirarono scoprendo la pelle, l'uomo fece l'occhiolino sogghignando.  
"E la mia armatura è di una lega più resistente di diamante, vibranio e adamantio messi insieme; quindi attento a non spuntarti le unghie".  
Schioccò le dita, indicò la mora e sorrise.  
"Ecco chi sei! Mariko Yashida! Devo averti visto quand'eri più piccola, ad un qualche raduno per fanatici di tecnologia. La piccola Yuno!".  
Voltò il capo sentendo le unghie d'osso premere contro il mento, guardò la rossa e sorrise.  
"Tu devi essere Yukio. L'ultima volta che t'ho vista indossavi il kimono e ti comportavi da signorina a modo. Ti preferisco ringhiante, O-Ren".  
Guardò Logan, mugugnò e ticchettò con l'indice a lato del labbro.  
"Quindi, a linea di logica e se le mie fonti segrete non sbagliato, tu devi essere Wolverine!".  
Sorrise, abbassò le braccia e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"Beh? Un X-man e due killer che vogliono dagli dèi nordici?".  
Si sentì un tonfo alle loro spalle, uno strillò giovanile e dei passi pesanti.  
"Io, John Jones, sono qui per fermare il male in nome di Kal Eel!" gridò una voce cavernosa.  
"Senti verdino, io sono qui per chiedere di entrare negli Avenger, non per dover vomitare davanti al più idiota della Justice Leage!" strillò Spiderman.  
Tirò una serie di calci al petto verde muscoloso di J'inn J'onzz e sentì l'osso della propria gamba scricchiolare.  
"Lo shogun ha un ki forte e attira a sé i suoi servi" sussurrò Mariko.  
"Come noi ci siamo attirate quella tartarugona che ci guida la macchina?" domandò la rossa.  
"Put**ana, ci mancavano altri pagliacci. 'Carrozzella' poteva anche non cacciarmi in una situazione simile" ringhiò Logan, ritirando gli artigli.  
Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli, sospirò chiudendo gli occhi e li riaprì.  
"Due secondi" disse.  
Tese le braccia, spiccò il volo e afferrò Spiderman per la tuta.  
"Ehi, Sailor Moon, calma! Qui non c'è nessun male, siediti e parliamone" urlò.  
Sollevò Spiderman, assottigliò lo sguardo e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Le richieste per entrare negli Avengers si fanno il giovedì, a Nicky. Non andando a caccia di Sailor per l'America, chiaro ragazzino?".  
Atterrò, lasciò il giovane e si voltò.  
"E voi, si può sapere o no che volete da Point Break e il fratello pazzo?".  
"Io, ultimo marziano, so il male che portano gli dei a cui voi vi siete stupidamente alleati. Sono coloro che aiutarono la distruzione del mio mondo" spiegò John.  
Il sole si rifletteva sul suo capo verde allungato privo di capelli all'altezza della calotta della fronte.  
"Sollevo due tonnellate; Hulk, mutanti ed eroi solitari posso rintracciarli e conosco la stampa" disse velocemente Peter, alcune parole coprirono altre.  
"Amore, io vado e li squarto tutti" borbottò Wolwerine.  
Yukio gli passò un sigaro e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Se è davvero lo shogun che stavi aspettando per redimerti, devi rimanere sereno" spiegò.  
Tony puntò il dito verso Logan, mosse l'indice in cerchio agitandolo.  
"Niente squartamenti prima di pranzo, Bad Wolf" rimproverò.  
Si girò, sorrise a Peter e gli fece l'occhiolino.  
"Ottimo, sei assunto. Nicky è troppo impegnato a dare la caccia a Legolas causa bravata di New York per tentare di uccidermi entro il mese, quindi considerati dei nostri Little Spider".  
Fece due passi di lato, si sporse sulle punte.  
"E tu, Sailor Moon, lascia perdere i buoni propositi di punire gli dèi in nome della luna e rassegnati all'idea che certa gente passa dal distruggere il mondo al salvarlo nell'arco di tre giorni".  
Sospirò, si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
"Ho scordato qualcosa?" borbottò tra sé.  
Una macchia nera scese lungo il cielo scuro, colpì il tetto del telescopio e si frantumò. Si sentì un boato e della polvere biancasta si diffuse tutt'intorno, ci fu un secondo botto e il terreno tremò. Una serie di fulmini caddero dal cielo illuminando le nuvole di luce bianca e blu. Mariko si alzò, sorrise e si passò le mani sulla gonna.  
"La caduta degli dèi è il simbolo di una nuova era annunciata dal mio sogno" spiegò.


	3. Cap.3 Balder

Cap.3 Balder  
  
"Vediamo di anticipare quest'era" ringhiò Logan.   
Si voltò, evitò un pezzo di muratura e socchiuse gli occhi. La polvere sollevata gli faceva bruciare le narici, tirò un calcio alla porta sfondandola. L'uscio sbatté contro una barriera giallastra che tornò indietro e lo investì. Yukio scattò in avanti e tagliò a metà quest'ultima. Logan ruggì, si mise a correre e balzò superando la parete e il campo di forza precipitando oltre.  
"Io trattengo il marziano, prima che uccida il tuo amico dio!" gridò Peter.   
Il terreno smise di tremare, Peter si alzò in piedi e imbozzolò John. Quest'ultimo socchiuse gli occhi e bruciò le ragnatele con un getto laser. Tony si abbassò la maschera, ricoprì il collo e la mano e si voltò verso le due giapponesi.  
"Mettetevi al sicuro" ordinò.  
Fece tre passi avanti, diede una pacca sulla spalla a Peter.  
"Sposta i detriti e lascia perdere Sailor Moon" disse.  
Spiccò il volo, girò su se stesso e si alzò passando attraverso il buco; guardò verso il basso.  
"J, Bad Wolf?" chiese.  
"Dista quindici piedi dal terreno, signore".  
Tony sbuffò.  
"Oh, magnifico".  
Le fiamme azzurrine da mani e piedi aumentarono e lui si diresse verso il basso velocemente. Una pioggia di scintille colpì la sua armatura e davanti gli apparve un palazzo di metallo dorato. Tony ondeggiò le braccia, andò a sbattere contro il palazzo sfondando la parete; chiuse gli occhi sbattendo contro un pavimento e sentì le costole incrinarsi, il naso gli si ruppe prendendo a sanguinare e sfondò un altro muro rotolando di lato. Attivò le fiamme, si sospese in aria e fecce colpito nuovamente finendo verso il basso. Sbatté ripetutamente contro una serie di pareti, sentì la testa rimbombare e una serie di ferite si aprirono sul volto e sulle braccia.  
"J, tutta l'energia ai reattori!" urlò.  
"Eseguo" rispose l'A.I.  
Le fiamme dalle mani e dai piedi si fecero più intense, Tony passò attraverso le pareti sentendo le giunture dell'armatura scricchiolare e il suo corpo sbattere contro il metallo della Mark. Allungò il braccio verso il basso, socchiuse gli occhi e afferrò la caviglia di Logan. Si diede la spinta verso l'alto, barcollò verso destra e scosse il capo.  
"Ehi, la prossima volta noleggia un aereo, Bad Wolf" rimproverò.  
"Io non muoio al contrario di te, ho il metallo dentro e non fuori!" gridò Wolwerine.  
"Uomo di metallo, vattene!" si sentì tuonare la voce di Thor.  
Un getto di luce scese dal buco nel soffitto sopra di loro abbagliando Tony. Tony oscurò lo schermo dell'armatura, strinse la presa su Logan e volò verso l'alto.  
"Se è un altro scherzetto di tuo fratello, giuro che sta volta lo tengo in custodia io!" urlò.  
La luce diminuì assumendo contorni verdastri, Tony riaprì gli occhi rischiarando lo schermo. Afferrò il polso di Logan portandoselo attorno alle spalle, gli lasciò la caviglia e udì la risata di Loki.  
"Voi midgardiani siete davvero stolti se non comprendete il significato di un semplice 'Non è mio fratello' " si lamentò Loki.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, volò verso il buco nel soffitto. Guardò Wolverine, sogghignò.  
"Ora ti riporto in terra, e restaci, chiaro; aspirante frittella?" chiese.  
"Solo se poi i Magneto, i superman e gli imbecilli vari diventano affar tuo" ringhiò Logan.  
La luce si fece più forte e attraverso la colonna illuminata scese un giovane uomo dai lunghi capelli castani. Il capo era circondato da un'aureola di perle, teneva le braccia aperte e i palmi della mani rivolte verso l'alto.  
"Fratello, scappa con l'uomo di metallo, è te che vuole" ringhiò Thor e la sua voce risuonò nel telescopio.  
La risatina di Loki echeggiò, Tony sospirò e si abbassò di quota.  
"Non credo che firmerò un contratto per occuparmi di tutti i tipi strambi dell'Universo. Ora fa il bravo, ho abbastanza costole rotte anche senza trasportarti in giro" disse.  
Lo poggiò in terra, risalì e puntò il braccio verso il castano.  
"Ehi, Arcangelo!" chiamò.  
Sparò una decina di colpi laser, lanciò un missile e aumentò la spinta dei propulsori dirigendosi verso il centro del telescopio. Si udirono una serie di esplosioni, Tony gemette di dolore stringendo i denti. Intravide Loki seduto sopra Thor, vide lo Jonut accavallare le gambe sogghignando con gli occhi socchiusi e sospirò.  
"Vedo che il prigioniero sta meglio dei poliziotti!" strillò.  
Dal fumo delle esplosioni la figura uscì indenne continuando a scendere. Thor alzò Loki, lo appoggiò sul pavimento e si alzò mettendosi davanti al moro. Il castano gli atterrò davanti e avanzò sulla punta dei piedi.  
"Vengo per riportare la pace a chi fu esiliato da casa" spiegò con voce femminea. Thor gridò e cercò di colpirlo con il martello, l'arma volò via e si conficcò nel terreno. L'altro dio gli afferrò entrambe le mani e premette spezzandogliele entrambe.  
"Suvvia, così fragile come vuoi tu combattere, povero fratello mio?" chiese.  
"Non sono tuo fratello!" ululò Thor.  
Loki incrociò le braccia, sorrise e scosse il capo facendo oscillare i vaporosi capelli neri.  
"Non è uno spettacolo superbo? Mi pare di vedere la mia vita al contrario".  
Tony batté le palpebre, scosse il capo e puntò il dito contro il castano.  
"Quello è l'ultimo, vero?" chiese.  
Loki ridacchiò, annuì e si leccò le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"A tal proposito, Stark ... hai quel tuo reattore? Necessito di un catalizzatore di potere per eliminare la presenza indigesta del fratello di Thor".  
Tony si sfilò il guanto che si racchiuse attorno al nucleo centrale brillante d'azzurro, lo lanciò a Loki che lo prese al volo. Si premette il cerchio di luce sul palmo, il guanto gli avvolse la mano e Loki la tese in avanti caricando il colpo. Tony spalancò gli occhi, allungò l'altro braccio e sparò a Thor al fianco togliendolo dalla traiettoria. Loki rise, scosse il capo e tirò indietro il braccio, la sfera d'energia bluastra colpì il castano. Loki si sfilò il guanto lasciandolo cadere in terra, schioccò le dita e un brillio verdastro avvolse l'altra divinità.  
"Non puoi usare la magia per ribellarti, quel congegno azzurro la blocca. E i tuoi sforzi fisici saranno resi vani dai miei poteri, Balder" sibilò.  
Balder sorrise e piegò il capo.  
"Non è la mia magia su cui basavo. A presto, mio amore" sussurrò.   
Fu avvolto da un alone verdastro e scomparve. Thor sputò dov'era e digrignò i denti. Apparve una sfera verdastra da cui cadde fuori il reattore e cadde a terra tintinnando. Thor si voltò e sospirò.  
"Ti devo delle spiegazioni, uomo di metallo" disse.


	4. Cap.4 Natasha Romanoff

Cap.4 Natasha Romanoff  
  
  
  
Tony incrociò le braccia, le sentì pulsare dolendo e strinse i denti.  
"Già. Temo proprio che tu me ne debba parecchie, visto che due serial killer giapponesi e un teppista mutante suicida americano vi cercano".  
Loki inarcò un sopracciglio, sogghignò e fece due passi avanti.  
"Dovresti prestare attenzione alle tue ferite. Il metallo, a contatto con il sangue, rischia di causare malattie mortali, Stark".  
Tony roteò gli occhi, scosse il capo facendo cigolare le giunture metalliche dell'armatura.  
"Non ti preoccupare, già fatto" borbottò.  
"Hai di nuovo avuto un'indigestione da palladio, Stark?" domandò una voce femminile attraverso l'auricolare.  
"Agente Romanoff! Anche lei mi era mancata, pensavo quasi si fosse dimenticata di me!" rispose Tony.   
Premette il lato dell'armatura, il vivavoce si attivò facendo risuonare le sue parole all'interno del telescopio.  
"Purtroppo lei popola tutti i miei incubi" rispose Natasha, e anche la sua voce risuonò.  
Loki ridacchiò, incrociò le braccia al petto piegando il capo.  
"Pensavo di essere io a popolarli, da qualche tempo" disse.  
"Hai invitato tu Loki lì, Stark?" chiese Natasha.  
Tony sogghignò, scosse il capo e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
"Non ho ancora il potere di evocare gli dèi. Nemmeno quelli malati. Lui e tutti i presenti sono apparsi senza che io muovessi un dito!".  
Si sentì Natasha sospirare.  
"Abbiamo preso in custodia l'alieno verde, lo porteremo nelle prigioni dello S.H.I.E.L.D" disse.  
Tony sgranò gli occhi, scosse le mani avanti.  
"Ehi, ehi, aspetta; non è pericoloso, è solo Sailor Moon venuto dal pianeta sbagliato!".  
"E vuoi dirmi che il ragazzino con la tutina da ragno è un bambino con un costume da carnevale?" chiese Natasha.  
Tony ghignò, piegò il capo di lato socchiudendo le iridi castano scuro.  
"Lei mi legge nel pensiero, agente Romanoff" rispose.  
Si udirono degli stridii metallici.  
"Scorterò il mutante e le due donne alla tua torre. L'elvivolo ti aspetterà lì. Ci consegnerai Loki e avrai in cambio il tuo alieno. Questo è quanto".  
Ci fu un click, Tony digrignò i denti e sentì la testa girare. Allargò le gambe ondeggiando, scosse il capo.  
"In Russia Sovietica, sono le donne a fottere te" borbottò.  
"Non intendo di cosa tu stia parlando" disse Thor.   
Avvicinò le mani dalle ossa spezzate al viso di Loki.  
"Fratello, necessito del tuo aiuto".   
Aggiunse abbassando il tono della voce possente. Loki strinse le mani di Thor tra le sue, una luce verdognola le avvolse e Loki tolse le mani facendo un passo indietro.  
"Stark ha appena ricevuto una sconfitta verbale a causa dell'agente Romanoff" disse.  
Tony sbuffò, si passò il guanto tra i capelli e si abbassò raccogliendo l'altro da terra. Lo mise, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Fai il tuo Abracadabra anche a me, devo avvisare un lupetto che la sua fidanzata non lo aspetta di là".  
Loki sogghignò, le iridi verdi gli brillarono e si baciò la punta di due dita. Soffiò, una lucina verdina avvolse Tony e Loki si rizzò.  
"Goði [Curare per ferite non gravi]" sussurrò.  
La polvere verdastra roteò attorno all'uomo, il naso smise di sanguinare assieme alle altre ferite e Tony batté le palpebre.  
"Ok. Mai pensato di farti assumere come medico?" chiese.  
Loki ridacchiò, gli fece l'occhiolino e indicò con il capo alle loro spalle.  
"Lo farò dopo aver recuperato il tuo nuovo animaletto feroce".  
Si sentì Logan grugnire ripetutamente. Tony fece ritirare completamente il casco dell'armatura scoprendo il volto, scosse il capo e sospirò.  
"Non tutti qui abbiamo manie di conquiste, Psycho. Piuttosto, mettiti dietro quel tuo colosso biondo e aspetta. Non posso garantire la tua incolumità e non mi piacerebbe giocare a Schiaccia la talpa con tuo fratello".  
Si voltò, fece il giro del telescopio raggiungendo Logan e sorrise.  
"Ehilà. Scusa il trattamento Bad Wolf, avevo fretta".  
"Spero per te che quelle divinità da baraccone accettino di aiutare rotelle, non amo i viaggi a vuoto e odio volare" ribatté con tono duro Wolwerine.  
Tony gli fece l'occhiolino, accentuò il sogghigno.  
"Lo so che non sembra, ma il gorilla biondo è una bravissima persona. Finché non citi 'martello' o 'fratello'".  
Si passò la mano tra i capelli castano scuro, fece due passi avanti.  
"Allora. Che ne dici se andiamo a casa mia, ci beviamo qualcosa e vediamo cosa possiamo fare per l'uomo misterioso in carrozzina? Yuno e O-Ren ci stanno già aspettando là".  
"Charles non è misterioso per niente. Quel pelatone dovresti conoscerlo, è un riccastro esattamente come te" rispose Logan.   
Si passò la mano tra i capelli neri, sollevando alcuni ciuffi verso sinistra. Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, indurì lo sguardo e tese la schiena.  
"Se parli del Maestro Massone Charles Xavier,l'ho conosciuto anche troppo".  
Incrociò le braccia al petto.  
"Ho dovuto laurearmi con lode al MIT a diciasette anni per togliermelo dai piedi. E ci sono riuscito solo sparendo dalla circolazione fino ai ventuno".  
Molleggiò sulle ginocchia, fece tre passi di lato.  
"Lo pensavo all'altro mondo insieme alla sua lista di nomi propri senza importanza se vogliamo difendere la collettività, visto che non l'ho più visto né sentito".  
"Ha lasciato morire persino i suoi e mi ha lasciato l'ingrato compito di ammazzare il mostro che ha creato ... invece di salvare la splendida ragazza che era".   
Aggiunse abbassando il tono. Tony rilassò le spalle lasciando cadere le braccia, sospirò e scosse il capo.  
"E adesso cosa vuole? Che le due divinità nordiche dall'incesto facile risolvano qualche altro suo cataclisma?".  
"Magneto non me lo ha voluto dire, ma tra uno che mi quasi spappola usando il metallo nel mio corpo e l'altro che mi tortura con immagini e ricordi di vite dimenticate, non vedo l'ora di portarglieli e tornare alla mia caz** di vita, ora che ho trovato qualcuno che non mi abbandona appena si fa dei nuovi amichetti" ringhiò acido Logan.  
Tony sogghignò, mosse le dita delle mani sentendo il metallo cigolare e strusciò il piede in terra.  
"Ecco, qui abbiamo un problema; Bad Wolf".  
Socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi castane scuro brillarono.  
"A me non piace l'idea di consegnare un amico e suo fratello alla massoneria".  
Gli sorrise, fece l'occhiolino.  
"L'opzione uno è andare a casa mia e metterci comodi finché il tuo capo e il suo amante non si fanno vivi".  
Indurì lo sguardo.  
"L'opzione due è farmi ammazzare da un lupo selvaggio, ma far prendere le distanze alle due divinità folli".  
"Magneto ha un bel caschetto metallico che tiene lontano sua signora il guardone dei ricordi. Se me ne confezioni uno tutto per me, te le puoi anche sposare le tue divinità" ribatté Loga.   
Allungò il braccio porgendo la mano a Tony.  
"Affare fatto?" domandò.  
Tony ghignò, gli occhi gli brillarono.  
"Questo è dichiarare guerra a quel banditore di Hulk a tradimento!".  
Allungò la mano, strinse quella di Logan e sorrise.  
"Ci sto, Bad Wolf. Recuperiamo gli Dèi e si va alla Stark Tower!".


	5. Cap.5 Avvocati ciechi e agenti dello Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Loki, Clint Barton/Occhio di Falco  
> Prompt: annientato, cuore, alternativi

Cap.5 Avvocati ciechi e agenti dello Shield

Una serie di scintille verdi si materializzarono davanti alla Stark Tower. Sfrigolarono e scomparvero rivelando le figure di Loki, Thor, Logan e Tony. Loki scosse il capo facendo strofinare i vaporosi capelli neri contro la pelle nivea, batté le palpebre e sospirò chiudendo gli occhi. Tony mugugnò, udì un click e socchiuse gli occhi guardandosi intorno. Vide una trentina di macchine davanti all'ingresso di casa sua, si voltò osservandone una decina alla loro destra, si girò ancora vedendone altre dieci dietro e guardò a lato di Logan osservandone altre cinque. Inarcò un sopracciglio, fece un passo avanti e una serie di agenti puntarono le pistole verso di loro rimanendo nascosti dietro le macchine. Natasha avanzò, portò l'amplificatore alle labbra.

"Stark, Thor, allontanatevi da loro. Ci pensiamo noi da qui in poi!" urlò.

Tony aprì la bocca, la richiuse e alzò le mani.

"Ice Queen, aspetta!".

Natasha aggrottò le sopracciglia rosse.

"Sta tranquillo Stark. Pepper è al sicuro e Clint li tiene sotto mira" disse.

Indicò con il mento alle sue spalle.

"Abbiamo qui le due ragazze, il mutante e l'alieno. Potete venire" disse.

"E' mia intenzione occuparmi di mio fratello, che nessuno gli si avvicini!" tuonò Thor.

Logan uscì gli artigli d'osso, ghignò e piegò il capo.

"Nath, capisco l'adolescenza, ma pensi davvero di metterti contro di me? Resti sempre la mocciosa che ho salvato dalla Mano" ribatté.

Loki sospirò, scosse il capo e incrociò le braccia all'altezza del petto; la camicia verde chiaro lasciava intravedere la linea dei pettorali pallidi.

"Thor, non indugiare in futili scontri con i midgardiani" disse con tono pacato.

Tony fece altri tre passi avanti alzando le mani, uno sparò lo colpì alla giuntura del ginocchio dell'armatura e lui sgranò gli occhi.

"Ehi, agente Romanoff! Ok che vuoi uccidermi, ma non farlo in maniera così subdola per lo meno!".

Natasha inspirò, espirò e socchiuse le iridi color ghiaccio.

"Stark, se non ti allontani da lì ti considererò dalla parte di quel criminale e del mutante" disse dura.

Tony scosse le mani in aria.

"Ice Queen, sii ragionevole! Non ho voglia di dover pagare le spese mediche agli agenti di Nicky!".

Thor fece roteare il martello, un vento gelido spazzò via quattro agenti, due vennero travolti da una pioggia torrenziale proveniente da un'unica nuvola, una decina furono bombardati da dei chicchi di grandine grandi quanto palline da tennis e una trentina saltarono di lato evitando una scarica di fulmini.

"Midgardiani, vi sconsiglio di affrontarmi in momenti in cui la mia ira non è domabile!" ululò.

Logan piegò le gambe, corrugò la fronte, assottigliò gli occhi e arcuò la schiena.

"Se mi fanno innervosire, non ci saranno spese mediche, ma solo quelle di obitorio" sibilò

Natasha si portò una mano al volto, il vento le scompigliava i capelli e sentì le portiere delle automobili sbattere; ci furono una serie di scoppi e alcune finestre andarono in frantumi.

"Stark! Thor è fuorviato da Loki e l'altro è un randagio che lavora per il migliore offerente! Allontanati!" urlò.

Tony sgranò gli occhi, si alzò in volo e sparò una serie di raggi azzurrini verso i chicchi di grandine facendoli sciogliere.

"Ehi, Psycho! Dì a tuo fratello di smetterla, o saranno casini sul serio!" ordinò.

Loki scosse il capo roteando le iridi verdi, poggiò la mano sul braccio di Thor e sorrise.

"Thor. Se non daranno ascolto a Stark, potrai ucciderli tutti" disse.

Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, atterrò e si voltò.

"Ice Queen, fammi parlare con Nicky".

Natasha strinse le labbra, scosse il capo.

"Allontanati. Non sei sotto il controllo di Loki, e non hai nulla a che fare con gli affari del mutante!".

Thor grugnì e abbassò il martello.

"Non vi è fuorviamento nelle mie azioni, voi non riconoscete chi ha combattuto al vostro fianco" ruggì.

"Ohy, se veramente sei uno shogun, muoviti a fare qualcosa riccastro in scatola" sancì Logan.

Tony si voltò, si tolse il casco dell'armatura.

"Con voi due che volete mangiarli e uno che voleva conquistare la Terra, è un po' difficile, Bad Wolf!" esclamò.

Ticchettò sul lato dell'armatura all'altezza dell'orecchio.

"J? Le comunicazioni con Nicky sono ancora chiuse, vero?".

"Affermativo, signore" rispose l'A.I.

Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e chiuse gli occhi.

"Ok. Non volevo farlo, ma contatta Cap. Al contrario di una certa russa, lui ha ancora un cervello pensante".

"Subito, signore. Cosa devo riferire?".

Tony si guardò intorno, aggrottò le sopracciglia e sogghignò.

"Che ne dici di: Sono con un ragno, un lupo, un marziano, un pentapalmo, uno psicopatico e un falco insieme a una russa vogliono uccidermi. Fa con calma".

"Riferisco, signore".

"Stark! Si può sapere cosa stai combinando?! Il generale Fury dice che ti sei messo contro lo S.H.I.E.L.D.!".

Il grido di Steve risuonò nel suo casco. Tony ghignò, socchiuse gli occhi.

"Sbagliato Cap, hai altre due opzioni!" disse.

Natasha avvicinò il megafono alle labbra rosse cremisi.

"Stark! Non fare nulla di avventato!" urlò.

Tony sbuffò roteando gli occhi.

"Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ha deciso di uccidermi. Io stavo serenamente facendo un accordo commerciale con una famosa azionista giapponese, e loro l'hanno presa in ostaggio insieme alla sua guardia del corpo. Hanno anche Peter Parker e un marziano che non centravano nulla. Ora tengono me, il fidanzato della ragazza e Point Break di passaggio sotto tiro".

Si sentirono dei ticchettii, un ronzio e il rumore di un microfono sbattuto, un colpo di tosse e un fischio e nuovamente il rumore di un microfono colpito.

"Il generale Fury vuole arrivare a un accordo. Dice che ordinerà ai suoi uomini di abbassare le armi se rinchiuderai Loki all'interno della prigione di contenimento all'interno della Tower" disse Rogers con voce più pacata.

Tony si voltò, guardò Thor che stringeva il martello ringhiando e inspirò.

"Possiamo rinchiuderlo in una prigione di contenimento molto confortevole? Sai, il fratello ha un martello e nessuna paura di usarlo".

Si sentì un ticchettio sul microfono, un borbottio sommesso e qualcosa che sbatteva, nuovamente un ticchettio.

"Sì, ved ...".

Le parole di Steve furono coperte da altre voci.

"Signor presidente, è una minac ..". "Superman è l'eroe american ...". " Non possiam ...". "Guerra!". "Il mio amico Charles ...". "Sì, signor presidente".

Tony indurì lo sguardo.

"Ok. Il resto lo risolvo io, Cap. Tu muoviti a raggiungerci. Parker vuole essere arruolato ed è il tuo lavoro" disse.

Chiuse la comunicazione, guardò Natasha e sorrise.

"Allora?" chiese.

Natasha grugnì, si voltò.

"Abbassate le armi e lasciateli passare!" urlò.

Gli agenti si radunarono, alcuni caricarono i feriti nelle macchine che sparirono nel traffico. Altri raggiunsero Tony.

"E' ferito signore?" chiese uno.

"Mi dispiace, signore" disse il secondo.

Uno in terza fila gli porse un blocco con una penna.

"Mi fa un autografo, signor Stark?" domandò.

Tony sorrise, si tolse il casco dell'armatura e firmò il foglio.

"Lavoro ragazzi, lavoro" rispose.

Indicò la Tower con il capo, fece l'occhiolino.

"Di qua, ragazzi. Dentro è molto più tranquillo".

Loki avanzò, passò tra gli agenti. Sorrise a Natasha, le fece l'occhiolino.

"Mi saluti l'agente Barton, mi raccomando" sussurrò.

Entrò nella torre. Tony ridacchiò guardando Natasha stringere i pugni, scrollò le spalle e sorrise avanzando verso la porta.

"Su, Bad Wolf. Yuno ti aspetta dentro".

"Ottimo lavoro, shogun" disse Wolwerine ironico, superandolo di fianco.

Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, lo seguì e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

"Cos'era, una battuta?" chiese.

Vide cinque agenti mettersi sull'attenti davanti alle due giapponesi, gli fece l'occhiolino.

"La russa è andata, potete tornare a giocare a burraco" disse.

Guardò Mariko, le sorrise e fece un mezzo inchino.

"Grazie per non averli uccisi, Yuno".

Mariko chinò il capo, tenendo le mani unite e sorrise.

"Io non uccido, io tutelo l'uomo che amo" rispose gentilmente.

Tony sospirò, si passò la mano tra i capelli e sogghignò.

"Credo che la userò come messaggio pubblicitario".

Loki ridacchiò, si voltò osservando Thor sulla porta e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Sospirò, scosse il capo.

"Faccio entrare Thor, ma spero non vi siano celle ad attenderci, o non assicuro la vostra sopravvivenza".

Tony roteò gli occhi, strinse i denti.

"Giusto, il contenimento. Se Cap non arriva in fretta, siamo nei guai. Di nuovo".

Loki raggiunse il fratello, gli sfiorò il pugno chiuso attorno al martello e sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi verdi.

"Andiamo. Non creare astio con i tuoi amici midgardiani senza motivi".

Tony osservò Thor entrare, si passò la mano tra i capelli sospirando e si girò.

"Ok. Il ragno e l'alieno dove sono?".

Yukio si toccò la katana alla vita, socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio orientale sorridendo.

"L'agente che ci ha scortati qui li ha presi in custodia" disse.

Tony spalancò gli occhi.

"Bad Wolf, Yuno, O-Ren, fate come se foste a casa vostra".

Si voltò, passò di fianco a Loki.

"Non uccidere nessuno" si raccomandò.

Loki ridacchiò, gli fece l'occhiolino. Tony diede due pacche sulla spalla di Thor, fece tre passi e si girò.

"Mi spiegherai quando torno, Point Break" disse.

Si voltò di nuovo, corse fuori e vide Natasha tirare Peter per le manette.

"Volevo solo entrare negli Avenger signorina, glielo giuro!" gridò il ragazzo con voce stridula.

Tony passò di lato ad una macchina, allungò la mano ondeggiandola in aria.

"Ehi, Ice Queen, aspetta!" chiamò.

Natasha si fermò, strinse le labbra e si voltò.

"Stark, hai già fatto abbastanza danni".

Tony abbassò il braccio, alzò le spalle scrollandole e incrociò le braccia sotto il reattore al centro dei pettorali dell'armatura rossa.

"Sono qui per evitare che tu faccia danni. Il ragazzino è dei nostri, non ha fatto niente".

Si sporse verso Peter, gli fece l'occhiolino e si avvicinò una mano metallica alla guancia.

"Fossi in te chiamerei un avvocato, Nereau[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2313626&i=1#_ftn1), perché la russa è molto nervosa ultimamente".

"Mi chiamo Spiderman, signore, e non ho un avvocato" rispose Spiderman.

La luce del sole si rifletté sulla parte bianca della sua mascherina. Batté il piede a terra, aprì le braccia spezzando le catene e si tastò i pantaloni, da una tasca aderente uscì un ragnetto cremisi su cui c'era un pulsante rosso.

"Però un mio amico è l'avvocato Murdock, penso vada bene lo stesso". Aggiunse.

Natasha fece scivolare dalle maniche un laccio, lo strinse e Tony le si affiancò. Le poggiò la mano metallica sulla spalla, si chinò e fece l'occhiolino.

"Sono sicuro che hai urgenze maggiori rispetto al mostrare quanto sei figa contro un ragazzino, no?".

Natasha assottigliò le labbra, alzò il capo guardando il tetto e infilò il laccio nella manica.

"Mi devi un favore, Stark" sibilò.

Tony si rizzò, si portò la mano alla fronte tenendo le dita ritte e l'allontanò.

"Signorsì, agente Romanoff".

Peter si passò la mano sul collo, il guanto e la tuta all'altezza del collo strofinarono creando un rumore di plastica rigida piegata.

"Le sarò eternamente grato se ascolterà la mia richiesta di entrare negli Avenger. Più volte gli X-men hanno cercato di farmi desistere" spiegò.

Tony storse il labbro, guardò verso l'interno della torre osservando dalle porte trasparenti Loki. Il dio dell'inganno allargava e chiudeva le braccia camminando davanti a Thor, di cui si sentì la risata rimbombare. Tony sbuffò, si passò la mano metallica tra i capelli castani e abbassò il capo. Sogghignò, fece l'occhiolino.

"Lascia perdere l'eterna gratitudine. Il confine con il servilismo è troppo sottile anche per un ragno".

Spiderman ridacchiò, incrociò le braccia e piegò di lato la testa.

"Solo grato?" domandò.

Tony fece due passi avanti, si piegò e incrociò le braccia.

"Visto che sarà qualcun altro ad accettare la tua richiesta e il tuo avvocato a farti uscire dai guai, non devi essermi grato di niente".

Natasha sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Il tuo egocentrismo ha raggiunto livelli talmente alti che vuoi sentirtelo dire perfino da un sospettato?".

Tony si voltò, arricciò il labbro aggrottando le sopracciglia e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Chi pensa di avere un debito vuole ripagarlo, agente Romanoff. E nelle persone bisognose questo può causare un enorme, colossale, casino".

"Bisogna vedere se il signor Matt ci riuscirà" rispose Peter.

Si massaggiò la schiena, mosse la testa a destra e a sinistra facendo scricchiolare il collo. Natasha incrociò le braccia sotto i seni, si voltò e indicò ad una serie di agenti le macchine. Li osservò raggiungerle, si girò guardando il tetto e strinse le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi.

_ "L'agente Barton sarà tenuto sotto stretta sorveglianza, a causa di quello successo a New York" disse Fury. _

_ "Signore, era sotto il controllo di Loki" rispose lei. _ _ _

_ Fury intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena, si voltò e abbassò il capo inclinando la testa di lato, socchiuse l'unico occhio. _ _ _

_ "Al Consiglio e a tutti quelli che chiedono un colpevole non interessa. Parteciperà, ma solo perché Stark e Thor sono fondamentali alla nostra causa e il Capitano mi serve qui". _ _ _

_ Rizzò il capo, strusciò i denti tra loro. _ _ _

_ "A missione conclusa rientrerà e verrà messo sotto custodia, a meno che lei non trovi un'altra soluzione. Sono stato chiaro?". _

Natasha inspirò, espirò e guardò Tony.

< Un'altra soluzione. Stark si preoccupa solo per se stesso, non potrebbe mai essere un'alternativa. Se sta pensando a questo ragazzino, vuol dire che nasconde qualcosa > pensò la spia.

Tony si voltò, aggrottò le sopracciglia e sogghignò. Le fece l'occhiolino, sciolse le braccia incrociate e sorrise.

"Non si preoccupi, agente Romanoff. Se farà la brava, pagherò io la cauzione per trattenimento immotivato di minore".

"Trattenimento immotivato non a opera di un associazione organizzativa riconosciuta dallo statuto e soprattutto in mancanza di un tutore legale" disse una voce maschile proveniente dal vicolo a sinistra alle spalle della vedova nera.

Tony schioccò le dita tra loro, si voltò e sorrise facendo tre passi di lato.

"Ecco cosa avevo dimenticato!" esclamò.

Natasha aggrottò le sopracciglia, arricciò il naso e si girò verso il vicolo.

"La presenza nello stesso luogo di un pericolo pubblico di livello sette per me è già sufficiente".

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Parli di Bambi o di me?".

"Avvocato Murdock, le dovrò pagare la parcella?" domandò Peter.

Deglutì a vuoto e strofinò le mani tremanti tra loro.

"Dovrei fartelo fare solo perché non hai ascoltato i miei consigli. Avevi già avuto una diffida dai Fantastici quattro, non sei ben accetto dai gruppi di super-eroi" rispose il cieco, facendo ripetutamente sbattere la punta del bastone per terra.

Tony alzò la mano, la sventolò in aria.

"Dissento! A me piace!" si lamentò.

Natasha roteò gli occhi, strinse le braccia incrociate.

"Speravo fossi caduto dalle scale, non tanto in basso da difendere criminali".

Matt si mise una mano sul fianco, inspirò e ghignò.

"Hai dimenticato qualcosa tra le lenzu ... a casa mia" disse con voce roca.

Peter avvampò, si voltò e scoppiò a tossire. Tony sogghignò, picchiettò con il gomito metallico vicino a Natasha e le fece l'occhiolino.

"Hai capito la Romanoff".

Natasha gli afferrò il gomito, lo fece ruotare torcendogli il braccio dietro la schiena. Tony ridacchiò.

"Ahi, ahi, scherzavo Ice Queen. Niente commenti davanti ai minorenni".

Natasha sospirò, lasciò la presa e fece due passi indietro.

"Hai le giunture più fragili del solito" disse con tono gelido.

Tony roteò il braccio, mugugnò.

"E tu sei più frigida del solito. Rilassati. L'avvocato ha detto che siamo nel torto, come d'altronde avevo già detto io".

Natasha inarcò un sopracciglio, guardò verso Matt e fece due passi avanti socchiudendo le labbra.

"L'avvocato" disse, con tono ironico "Mi sa anche dire cosa riferire al Generale?".

Matt si sollevò gli occhiali scuri premendoli contro il volto. Si avvicinò al muro, ci ticchettò con la punta del bastone, si girò e vi si appoggiò.

"Che hai perso il vizio di adottare mocciosi?" domandò.

Natasha sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e si rizzò allontanandosi di tre passi.

"Non è una motivazione valida" disse.

Tony le mise una mano sulla spalla, si sporse di lato.

"Guarda il piccolo ragno e chiediti: Potrebbe fare del male a qualcuno?" domandò.

Natasha si voltò, fissò Peter stringendo le iridi color ghiaccio.

"Ce l'ha con me perché sono un ragno maschio?" chiese Peter.

Matt sospirò, si massaggiò le tempie e strinse gli occhi. Natasha sospirò, abbassò il capo e lo scosse.

"Ok, il ragazzo può andare" borbottò.

Tony ghignò, incrociò le braccia spostandosi di lato e arricciò il naso aggrottando la fronte.

"Ottimo. Ci resta solo da fare rapporto, far scendere Legolas dal nido e pagare l'avvocato".

"Posso entrare negli Avenger?" chiese Peter.

Guardò Natasha, Tony, Matt, di nuovo Tony, una seconda volta la rossa e per ultimo Iron Man. Tony schioccò tra loro le dita, si voltò e ghignò.

"Ottima idea!".

Si girò verso Natasha, dimenò le mani in aria agitando le braccia.

"Tony Stark ha deciso che per ripagarlo del fatto di aver salvato New York da una testata nucleare, assumerà un super-eroe con forza superiore a Hulk e conoscenze tra i mutanti, in modo da appianare le divergenze che si sono create con questa razza".

Natasha sospirò, scosse il capo facendo strofinare i capelli rossi contro le guance pallide.

"E sia, Stark".

Si voltò, guardò Peter e schioccò la lingua.

"Segui gli agenti e fatti registrare come componente dello S.H.I.E.L.D., di corsa".

"Cosa?" domandò l'avvocato, avanzando di un paio di passi e sporse il capo.

Piegò il capo e gemette di dolore sentendo i gridolini Peter. Tony ridacchiò, si passò la mano tra i capelli e indietreggiò fino a trovarsi a tre passi dall'entrata. Si voltò guardando l'atrio vuoto, aggrottò le sopracciglia e sospirò.

< Si sono accomodati, alla fine >.

Alzò le spalle, le scrollò e si girò di nuovo.

"Entrerà negli Avengers. E lei entri in casa, ho promesso di pagarle la parcella se andava tutto bene".

Peter si voltò, si mise a correre e balzò. Allungò un braccio e lanciò una ragnatela aggrappandosi ad essa con la mano, ondeggiò nell'aria, spruzzò dal lanciaragnatele un'altra liana biancastra appiccicosa che aderì al vetro di un palazzo e si aggrappò anche a questa e con il movimento oscillatorio della sua fune resistentissima si allontanò. Matt sentì il rumore delle sue ragnatele spruzzate farsi sempre più lontano.   
"Le sono obbligato" disse.  
Superò Stark e proseguì, entrò dentro nell'edificio. Due persone gli sbatterono addosso con forza, ne evitò altre tre e raggiunse le scale. Partì il rumore di un martello pneumatico, strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e digrignò i denti. La sua visuale bluastra prodotta dagli ultrasuoni tremò, strinse gli occhi e il viso gli si ricoprì di sudore. Si appoggiò a una parete e una donna lo spintonò facendolo strisciare all'indietro, mise i piedi davanti al primo gradino e ansimò. Natasha entrò, evitò tre persone e proseguì lungo il corridoio.

"I suoni all'esterno non si sentono. Questo posto è isolato da qualsiasi cosa" disse.

Tony si fermò, guardò tre operai passargli di fianco. I tre uomini abbassarono il capo togliendosi l'elmetto protettivo, se lo rimisero e lo superarono. Tony arricciò il labbro, fece una smorfia e scosse il capo. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Matt, si chinò in avanti.

"Le faccio vedere una stanza, mi sa che casa mia le risulta claustrofobica" disse.

Natasha chiuse gli occhi abbassando il capo, il ciuffo di capelli rossi le coprì gli occhi e sospirò.

< Ti prego, fa che non inizi con le battute squallide >.

"Già, cominciavo a non vedere una via d'uscita da questa situazione" sussurrò il cieco.

Sorrise e si rizzò, le gambe gli tremarono. Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, si rizzò.

"Colgo del sarcasmo ingiustificato nei miei confronti" si lamentò.

Si voltò, prese a camminare all'indietro dimenando le mani davanti al volto.

"Soffre di calustrofobia negli ambienti troppo fighi, Clinton Judd?[[2]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2313626&i=1#_ftn2)".

Natasha sospirò, incrociò le braccia sotto i seni e strinse le labbra rosso sangue.

"Smettila, Stark" ordinò.

Tony si fermò, cliccò un pulsante facendo aprire una porta automatica e roteò gli occhi sbuffando.

"Ora perché?" si lamentò.

"Oh ragnetta mia, lo so che non vedi l'ora d'intessere una rete di spiegazioni, fagli pure vedere chiaro in questa situazione" disse Matt.

Si rizzò ritto sentendo i rumori farsi più tenui e si passò una mano sul viso sudato. Natasha sospirò, camminò in avanti ancheggiando facendo ticchettare i tacchi degli stivali ed entrò nella stanza.

"Matt è cieco, Stark" disse con tono gelido.

Tony batté le palpebre, inarcò un sopracciglio e incrociò le braccia al petto. Si leccò le labbra sentendole secche, scosse il capo e sentì il battito decelerare. Allargò le gambe, scosse nuovamente la testa e inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Almeno so perché non ti ha guardato la scollatura".

Matt ghignò, gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.

"Ho visto ben altro di lei" disse ironico.

Tony lo spinse dentro la stanza avanzando a sua volta, fece l'occhiolino piegando il capo di lato accentuando il sogghigno.

"Per curiosità, anche quando la vedi tu è così nevrotica?" chiese.

Natasha si voltò, osservò la porta chiudersi alle spalle dei due isolandoli dai suoni e inspirò affondo.

"Stark, smettila di fare insinuazioni su di me e spiegami la situazione" ordinò.

Tony si rizzò, alzò le spalle e sorrise.

"Le due orientali e la loro guardia armata hanno un appuntamento per stabilire una collaborazione tra le nostre aziende. Non credo che gli affari delle Stark Industries riguardino Nichi" disse.

Diede una pacca sulla spalla di Matt, si allontanò girando attorno ad un tavolo e scavalcò un motore sul pavimento. Natasha si spostò di lato poggiando la schiena contro una scala, la gamba destra le strofinava contro un comodino e il gomito sinistro contro una lastra di metallo. Tony si abbassò passando sotto un tubo che scendeva dal soffitto.

"Point Break e famiglia sono miei ospiti. Nemmeno quelli sono affari di Nichi, finché non vogliono distruggere il pianeta, ti pare?".

"Oh, non è nevrosi, è direttamente odio quello che qui si può vedere" disse Matt.

Le si avvicinò e ticchettò ripetutamente il bastone accanto a lei facendole arrivare all'orecchie il rumore continuo. Natasha tremò leggermente, inspirò e strinse i pugni.

"La stanza è troppo piena, Matt, non sfidare la sorte".

Tony si mise a gattoni guardando sotto una scrivania, si voltò e sogghignò.

"Non voglio vedere sangue, eh" disse.

Sbuffò, si alzò e si passò la mano tra i capelli. Ondeggiò in avanti, batté le palpebre e strusciò i piedi in terra.

< Regola il battito, Tony. Un attacco di panico non serve a trovare il portafoglio, né a farti passare il cancro >.

Matt alzò il capo e colpì la bocchetta dell'acqua dell'allarme antincendio, l'acqua scese dal soffitto facendo piovere nella stanza. L'avvocato si tolse gli occhiali da sole e sentì il risuonare delle varie gocce di pioggia. Osservò Natasha stringere i pugni, le passò di fianco e raggiunse un tavolino. Prese un portafogli e si voltò.

"Anche a me rischia sempre di venire un infarto quando non lo trovo in tempo. O cercava le chiavi?" domandò, porgendolo nella direzione di Tony.

Tony si voltò facendo scivolare gocce d'acqua lungo le guance, spalancò gli occhi e schioccò le dita.

"Eureka! Non l'avevo proprio visto!" esclamò.

Natasha si sbatté la mano sul volto, la strusciò sul viso scuotendo il capo; le ciocche di capelli rossi umide le aderirono alle guance. Tony batté le palpebre, ridacchiò e afferrò il portafoglio. Inspirò ed espirò velocemente una decina di volte, fece tre passi indietro ondeggiando e calpestò un tubo di metallo. Allargò le braccia, le ondeggiò schizzando alcune goccioline d'acqua, sbatté la spalla contro lo spigolo di un comodino e poggiò la mano sulla superficie di legno tenendosi in piedi. Sospirò, scosse il capo e tossicchiò.

"Il mio equilibrio fa pena" si lamentò.

Natasha aggrottò le sopracciglia, strinse le labbra e socchiuse le iridi color ghiaccio.

< Solitamente non è così imbranato nemmeno da ubriaco. Qualcosa non va >.

Tony aprì il portafoglio, guardò le banconote e storse il labbro.

"Agente, secondo lei quanto guadagna un avvocato?".

Natasha lo guardò, inarcò un sopracciglio e scosse il capo.

"Più di quanto guadagni tu, se chiedi al suo assistente".

Matt scoppiò a ridere.

"Solitamente da me si vedono pesci, cianfrusaglie e altre cose simili, ma mai uno straccio di amicizia sincera. Mi manca Clint" spiegò.

Si avvicinò a Tony, si mise un suo braccio sulle spalle e lo trascinò fino a un sedile facendocelo sistemare e gli fece aderire la schiena alla spalliera. Tony alzò le mani tenendo il portafoglio alto, sogghignò e allargò le gambe.

"Oh, grazie. Da solo non ce l'avrei mai fatta".

Natasha ringhiò sfregando i denti tra loro, gli si mise davanti e si piegò in avanti mostrando la scollatura umida a causa dell'acqua.

"Ora smettila" sibilò.

Tony sorrise, addolcì lo sguardo e sospirò scuotendo il capo.

< Ah, Ice Queen, ero perfettamente serio > pensò.

Annuì, abbassò le mani e tirò fuori tre banconote da cinquecento dollari.

"Servizio a domicilio, pagamento dei danni morali al cliente che è stato trattenuto dal minore e parcella dell'avvocato che non sporgerà denuncia all'antipaticissima associazione che trattiene i bambini senza motivo".

Si sporse di lato, fece l'occhiolino e sogghignò.

"Ho millecinquecento dollari. Se le porto anche Legolas siamo a posto con il pagamento?" chiese.

Matt prese i soldi, ne piegò solo un bordo creando una strisciolina e ci passò più volte sopra le dita lisciandoli. Le gocce d'acqua si fermarono, i capelli dei presenti gocciolavano e lo stesso i loro vestiti resi umidi, alcune gocce si erano fermate sopra l'armatura di Stark e brillavano riflettendo la luce del sole che proveniva dalle finestre a grandi vetrate. Matt si tolse il portafoglio dalla tasca e mise le banconote all'interno, risistemandolo in tasca.

"Vedo più che un affare in questa trattativa" rispose.

Tony passò le dita sull'armatura togliendo le gocce con un lieve stridio, arricciò il labbro e sorrise.

"Ah sì? Sono sicuro che più di un avvocato mi darebbe del ricco tirchio" disse.

Piegò il capo all'indietro, sorrise.

"Allora, Ice Queen? Me lo chiami tu Legolas, o devo uscire e volare fino al tetto?".

Natasha scosse il capo, sospirò rizzandosi e si tolse delle ciocche umide da davanti al volto socchiudendo gli occhi.

"L'agente Barton è sotto sorveglianza, non può muoversi se non ha l'ordine".

Tony spalancò gli occhi, gettò il portafoglio dietro di sé e si alzò facendo cadere il sedile; che batté su una serie di carte con un tonfo.

"Cosa aspettavi a dirmi che lo sceriffo di Nottingham è arrivato?" si lamentò.

Matt corrugò la fronte, rimise gli occhiali da sole e incassò il capo tra le spalle, avanzò curvando la schiena.

"Che cosa gli vogliono fare?" domandò indurendo il tono.

Tony si alzò il casco dell'armatura coprendo il volto, aprì e chiuse le dita e guardò le schermate olografiche osservando una serie di armi con accanto la scritta 'operativo'. Passò attorno ad un tavolo, raggiunse la finestra senza vetri e si piegò in avanti. Natasha lo raggiunse, gli afferrò il polso e lo tirò facendolo cadere seduto con un tonfo. L'agente indietreggiò e strinse le labbra.

"E' sotto processo per le persone che ha ucciso a New York. Non peggiorare la situazione, Stark".

Tony si rialzò, le gambe gli tremarono e vide nero, il battito accelerò fino a fargli mancare aria e chiuse gli occhi stringendoli. Si voltò, sogghignò.

"Sono sicuro che Nichi non noterà nemmeno se gli abbatto qualche aereo facendo sparire casualmente proprio l'agente sotto processo. Magari mi ringrazia pure".

"Se cadono proprio su Clint, potrebbero crederlo morto, ma qualcuno potrebbe tirarlo via prima" propose Matt.

I muscoli del suo corpo erano tesi, le vene del collo erano gonfie e un ghigno gli si dipinse sul viso.

"Qualcuno che non si vede passare". Aggiunse in un bisbiglio.

Natasha scosse il capo.

"E dopo?" domandò.

Tony roteò gli occhi, sbuffò sonoramente.

"E dopo farà il nido nel mio scantinato, così tu e lui potrete deporci le uova dei vostri ragni con le ali" disse.

Natasha strinse un pugno, sfregò i denti tra loro e soffiò aria dal naso. Scosse il capo, sospirò e rilassò le spalle chiudendo gli occhi.

< Quando l'ho conosciuto non faceva che guardarmi la scollatura, poi ha iniziato a trasportare testate nucleari in buchi dimensionali anche se non aveva ricevuto nessun ordine o addestramento che lo condizionasse e adesso ospita chiunque abbia bisogno di una mano. Avrò storie da raccontare ad Elektra per almeno dieci omicidi > pensò.

Matt scoppiò a ridere e annuì.

"Non vedo l'ora di vedere i cuccioli. In bocca al lupo, Iron Man" sancì.

Si avvicinò alla vetrata e la aprì spostandosi di lato. Tony fece l'occhiolino, attivò i propulsori e volò fuori dalla finestra. Rimase sospeso a mezz'aria, si voltò e indicò Matt.

"Oh, sai avvocato Judd? Stai meglio senza occhiali" disse.

Si voltò, volò in verticale verso l'alto superando gli aerei.

"Signore, l'agente Barton richiede l'accesso alle comunicazioni" informò Jarvis.

"Consentito" rispose Tony.

Volò attorno agli aerei, alla destra del vetro dell'armatura apparve una schermata olografica che fece vedere cinque agenti armati di mitra sul bordo della pedana aperta del primo aereo. Alla destra della schermata olografica vennero inquadrati sette agenti che tenevano le armi puntate verso il lato opposto della Tower. Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, volò più in alto.

"Signor Stark, non tengono di mira solo me. Anche Loki e gli altri all'interno lo sono" disse Clint attraverso l'auricolare.

Tony sogghignò, dalle spalle si aprirono una serie di fori attraverso i quali s'intravedevano le punta di piccoli missili; all'altezza del petto apparvero una serie di mini-laser.

"Resta fermo, Robin Hood, Little John sta venendo a salvarti. Non muovere un muscolo".

"Cos ..." iniziò Clint.

Tony sparò ai motori del primo aereo, quello sbandò prendendo a girare in tondo e quattro dei cinque agenti saltarono aprendo il paracadute. Il secondo aereo raggiunse il primo, tre agenti spararono contro Tony e lui volò in tondo evitando i colpi; alcuni rimbalzarono sull'armatura. Volò verso il basso seguendo l'aereo che stava precipitando, gli sparò nuovamente e vide l'ultimo agente venire scaraventato fuori. Udì una serie di rumori attutiti, dei fruscii dalla cuffia e allungò il braccio.

"Richiamo di colpirli?" chiese.

"Negativo, signore, il colpo è sicuro" rispose Jarvis.

Tony sparò un missile lungo due dita dal braccio, esso colpì l'elica dell'aereo facendola esplodere. Tre agenti precipitarono di sotto, altri tre saltarono aprendo i paracaduti. Uno afferrò una bomba, la lanciò verso l'alto e saltò a sua volta facendo aprire il paracadute. Tony afferrò la bomba, la guardò e inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Scherziamo? Una delle Osborn? Per favore" borbottò.

La lanciò in aria, la sentì emettere una serie di bip metallici e le sparò con il laser dando vita ad una piccola esplosione. Si voltò, guardò gli elicotteri schiantati sul suo tetto; pezzi di ferro erano sparpagliati sul pavimento e alcuni pendevano verso il basso. Strinse le labbra, sospirò.

< Se si è fatto qualcosa, Ice Queen mi lapiderà vivo > pensò.

Si abbassò in volo, raggiunse la finestra aperta e sporse il capo all'interno.

"Tutti vivi" informò.

"Anche noi, come si può ben vedere" rispose Matt.

Clint sospirò, lanciò un'occhiata verso l'amico alle proprie spalle sentendo una serie di click e tornò a guardare avanti.

"La ringrazio, signor Stark" disse Barton.

Natasha strinse le braccia incrociate, fece un passo indietro.

"Spero che tu sappia ciò che fai".

Tony ghignò, entrò nella stanza e fece ritirare l'elmo dell'armatura scoprendo il volto. Allargò le braccia, sentì le ginocchia tremare e fece l'occhiolino.

"Non lo so sempre?" chiese.

La donna sospirò, scosse il capo e sporse il capo all'indietro.

"Smettila Matt. Stark è senza tatto, non senza cervello".

Tony si portò una mano sul reattore ARC dell'armatura, abbassò il capo.

"E tu sei senza cuore".

Clint rabbrividì, strinse l'arco.

__

_ "Le alternative sono sempre due, o si ha cuore o non lo si ha. E chi lo possiede ne sarà annientato" spiegò Loki. Fece roteare lo scettro e la punta s'illuminò di azzurro e la stessa luce tinse i suoi occhi verdi. Clint chinò il capo e strinse il macchinario per leggere i bulbi oculari in mano, sentì il metallo premere contro la sua pelle fino a fargli dolere e pulsare la mano, le nocche gli divennero chiare. _

_ "I sentimenti sono la cosa di cui ogni mortale è schiavo e io sono l'unico tra coloro che hanno l'eternità a capire cosa voglia dire" spiegò Loki. _

_ I capelli neri facevano contrasto con la sua pelle nivea. Si sentì lo scienziato scoppiare a ridere dall'altra stanza. _

_ "Solo liberandovi dalla libertà vi potrò rendere degni degli altri popoli, sarebbe sciocco donarvi una vita immortale finché le vostre passioni sono così forti da travolgervi nella pazzia" sussurrò Loki. _

_ Ghignò e guardò gli occhi dell'agente davanti a lui brillare di un azzurro intenso quanto quello dello scettro che rischiarava l'ambiente. _

Natasha gli mise una mano sulla spalla, Clint sobbalzò e la guardò. Natasha si sporse, avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio.

"Attento. Logan è qui" sussurrò.

Clint deglutì, si guardò intorno e roteò gli occhi sogghignando. Abbassò il capo avvicinando la bocca al lobo di Natasha, arricciò il labbro.

"Allora gli aerei saranno felici di essere stati abbattuti da Stark" mormorò.

Tony strinse le braccia incrociate, spostò il peso su un solo piede e inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Mi sento ignorato" si lamentò.

"Solo un cieco può ignorare tanta generosità" disse ironico Matt.

Gli si avvicinò e gli diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla. Tony gli sorrise, gli diede una pacca e fece l'occhiolino. Si rizzò sulle punte, sporse il capo.

"Conto sul suo segreto professionale, Avvocato".

Clint fece due passi avanti, sorrise.

"A proposito di segreto professionale, Matt. Non ci sentiamo da un secolo e sono sicuro che non hai avuto modo di toccare i giornali".

Natasha guardò Tony, Matt e di nuovo Tony.

< Stark deve aver capito che Matt ha capacità speciali con le quali ha intuito qualcosa che vuole nasconderci. Forse centra con questa sua improvvisa magnanimità? > si chiese.

"Non ne ho visto neanche l'ombra" rispose Matt.

Si avvicinò a Clint e lo abbracciò stretto. Clint strinse le labbra, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. Natasha sospirò sonoramente, raggiunse la porta e la fece aprire. Si voltò, strinse gli occhi.

"Non pensare di cavartela, Stark" sibilò.

Uscì, Tony la osservò girare l'angolo e ridacchiò.

"Sono l'unico che non ha problemi con le battute sui ciechi e a cui non importa un bel niente se indossano o meno occhiali da sole?" chiese, con tono lamentoso.

Clint tossicchiò, fece due passi indietro e irrigidì la schiena.

"Nath ha detto che posso restare qui. E' vero?" domandò.

Tony roteò gli occhi, agitò una mano in aria e annuì.

"Ma sì, ma sì, accomodati. Puoi tenerti anche il ragno e l'avvocato".

Puntò l'indice verso Matt, lo ruotò in aria.

"Anzi, nascondilo. Cap arriverà a secondi per far sgomberare la zona da agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. precipitati dall'aereo e non vorrei vederlo fare il boy scout con un cieco più capace di lui".

"Sarà meglio andare, non ci tengo neanche io a vedere simili scenette" disse Murdock.

Lasciò andare Clint e si diresse a grandi falcate verso la porta. Clint fece battere i talloni tra loro rizzando la schiena, abbassò il capo e lo rialzò.

"A presto, signor Stark" disse.

Tony sorrise, fece l'occhiolino.

"Riposo soldato, non devi far colpo su nessuno".

Clint rilassò le spalle, sogghignò e si toccò la fascia della faretra.

"Con Matt in giro, bisogna tenere Nath perennemente impressionata" disse per scherzare.

Si voltò e superò a sua volta la porta. Tony osservò l'uscio chiudersi, cadde in terra con un tonfo e chiuse gli occhi.

"Signore, il capitano Rogers sta arrivando" informò Jarvis.

Tony si passò la mano sul volto, mugugnò e annuì.

"Sì, ho capito, ora vado all'ingresso".

Si alzò, barcollò e sentì delle fitte.

< Un anno? Due? Anche tre se tutto va bene? Di questo passo il mio corpo non regge nemmeno un altro mese! > pensò.

Volò fuori dalla finestra, fece un giro in tondo e atterrò davanti la porta.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2313626&i=1#_ftnref1)  Il signore dei ragni, venerato nelle isole micronesiane Nauru, è l'esempio più tipico di ragno creatore.

[ [2] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2313626&i=1#_ftnref2)  è un avvocato di Houston che spesso assume i casi più controversi di tutto il paese.

 


	6. Cap. 6 I Fantascici Quattro alla Tower

Cap. 6 I Fantascici Quattro alla Tower  
  
Un uomo dai capelli tendenti al riccio scuri e le basette bianche si avvicinò a Stark. Socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi nere liquide e sorrise, mostrando il mento sporgente. Strinse più forte uno scrigno che emanava luce rossastra e raddrizzò la schiena, il ventre gli divenne più lungo di due palmi rispetto al normale. Aprì la bocca, la richiuse e accentuò il sorriso.  
"Stark" disse con voce incerta.  
"E' un piacere rivederti".   
Aggiunse una voce femminile. Una donna bionda si avvicinò all'altro uomo e gli abbracciò il braccio. Sorrise e piegò il capo, il ventre rigonfiò era stretto da un vestito a fiori. Tony fece ritirare il casco dell'armatura scoprendo il volto, sogghignò e allungò la mano.  
"Richards, è un secolo che non ti vedo" disse, con tono amichevole.  
Afferrò il gomito dell'uomo, lo strinse con forza e si scostò. Fece l'occhiolino alla donna, piegò il capo.  
"Sei sempre una ragazza incantevole, Susy" aggiunse.  
Rizzò la testa, le iridi si scurirono e osservò alle spalle della coppia guardando un camion della televisione.  
< Finché quelli saranno nei dintorni, dovrò mantenere un'immagine decente > pensò.  
Reed voltò il capo e allungò il collo, schivò un palo della luce e prolungò ancora la pelle elastica.  
"Ben, dai, vieni!" chiamò.   
Tirò indietro il capo, si voltò e il collo si ridusse fino a tornare normale.  
 "E tu sei sempre gentile, per questo abbiamo pensato a te in questo momento difficile" disse Susan rendendo più dolce il tono.   
Socchiuse gli occhi dalla forma triangola e piegò l'angolo della bocca, le labbra erano rese piene da un rossetto rosa pallido.  
"Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto, per il bene del mondo" disse Reed rendendo il tono più deciso.   
Il terreno tremò, si sentirono dei tonfi rimbombare e la Cosa apparve alle sue spalle. Indossava dei pantaloncini elastici blu che risaltavano sulla pelle di pietra arancione e chinò la testa priva di capelli.  
"Ragazzo!" tuonò.   
Sorrise e piegò le ginocchia, appoggiandovi le mani sopra.  
"Sei rimasto uguale".   
Aggiunse. Tony sogghignò, sporse la schiena alzando il capo; socchiuse gli occhi circondati da occhiaie spesse tre dita, le iridi nocciola erano liquide e leggermente arrossate.  
"Bella l'abbronzatura, ti rende più slanciato" disse, con tono naturale.  
Voltò il capo verso Sue, si portò una mano al petto coprendo il reattore ARC al centro dei pettorali metallici.  
"Gli amici si vedono nel momento del bisogno, tesoro".  
Fece due passi avanti, sporse il capo e indurì lo sguardo.  
"Tornatevene sotto i ponti, non ho spazio per gente che ho visto solo finché sono andato a trovarla io" sibilò a denti stretti.   
Si mosse di lato, allargò le braccia e piegò il capo di lato aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
"Ma pare che Mr Fantastic abbia citato la salvezza della Terra! Cos'è, non riesci a risolvere l'algoritmo di come si rimane incinta?" chiese, sarcastico.  
Sue si morse il labbro, le iridi azzurre le divennero liquide, appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla del marito e divenne invisibile. Una telecamera si avvicinò riprendendo il vestito galleggiante e il bracciale di lei rimasto visibile insieme alle scarpe.  
"Stark non puoi tirarti indietro, anche tu sei un super-eroe e sei l'unico che abbia il coraggio di dire al professor Charls che questa volta sta sbagliando" disse Richards.   
Allungò il braccio e appoggiò la mano sulla spalla di Tony, allargando la mano fino a che il palmo non prese la forma della spalliera dell'armatura. Ben abbassò il braccio e strinse il pugno, sospirando.  
"Speravo che almeno tu avresti visto chi ero sotto questa massa di roccia" sussurrò con voce roca.  
Tony lanciò uno sguardo alla telecamera, sorrise ampiamente addolcendo lo sguardo.  
< Non posso dirti di no perché le Stark Industries ne perderebbero più di quanto meriti, idiota > pensò.  
Fece due passi di lato togliendo la mano di Reed dall'armatura, poggiò la propria mano coperta dal guanto su quella rocciosa di Ben, gli carezzò il pollice chinandosi.  
"Per te c'è sempre posto, Tata. Anche se diventassi Majin Bu" mormorò.  
Si rizzò, incrociò le braccia.  
"Allora sei qui perché la Massoneria ti da la caccia" disse.  
Inarcò un sopracciglio, socchiuse un occhio sgranando l'altro.  
"Una curiosità. Tre chiedono i favori e l'ultimo svaligia casa o l'avete lasciato all'hotel? Sapevo che eravate un quartetto".  
Benn sorrise, alzò il capo e mise le mani a conca ai lati della bocca chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Johnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" gridò facendo tremare i vetri della tower.   
Un lumicino di fuoco nel cielo si diresse verso di loro ingrandendosi man mano. La Torcia umana atterrò sulla spalla della Cosa, mise il braccio davanti al bacino e fece un inchino ridacchiando.  
"Eccomi titanico posteriore di pietra, mi hai chiamato?" domandò ironico.   
Schivò una manata di Ben e saltò giù ridendo più forte. Incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e piegò il capo.  
"Il matematichese ha fallito, vero?" domandò.   
Reed dilatò le narici e Susan alzò il capo al cielo, sollevando gli occhi.  
"Johnny" si lamentò.  
"Senti rockettaro mancato. Quella roba che Mr. Moscio tiene a mano è brutta, ruba energie o le emana come una lampadina. Vuoi lasciarla in mano al vecchiaccio scienziato pazzo o puoi studiarla tu che non parli con algoritmi?" domandò la Torcia umana.  
Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e si spense, facendolo rimanendo in tuta blu. Tony guardò il cofanetto brillante di rosso, mugugnò e voltò il capo.  
"Per cui il Mastro Massone vi cerca per quel bel cofanetto e tu, da vero amico, hai pensato di rifilarmelo" disse.  
Allargò le braccia, fece due passi indietro e sorrise ampiamente.  
"Non so come movimenterei la mia vita, senza di te, Richards. Potrei quasi annoiarmi". Ironizzò.  
"Al contrario, lo faccio per fiducia" rispose Reed. Allungò entrambe le braccia, tenendo nuovamente il cofanetto con tutte le mani e lo porse a Iron man. Susan tornò visibile e un campo di forza spintonò all'indietro Tony.  
 "Non accusare mio marito" si lamentò.   
Ben le mise una mano sulla spalla e sospirò.  
"Susy" la rimproverò.   
Susan annuì e strinse più forte il braccio del coniuge. Johnny si voltò, si avvicinò alle telecamere e sorrise. Salutò con la mano, fece l'occhiolino e accentuò il ghigno.  
"Tranquille bellissime, riusciremo a farvi vedere i più fighi del globo finalmente uniti. Sia mai che io non riesca a conoscere Tony Stark" annunciò.  
"Johnnyyy!" gridò Ben.  
Tony accese i reattori delle mani tenendosi ritto, volò in tondo fino a raggiungere la telecamera e schioccò la lingua battendo la mano sulla spalla di Johnny; socchiuse gli occhi sporgendosi in avanti.  
"Potete stare tranquille, ci sarà spettacolo anche per chi ha più di vent'anni, signore".  
Spiccò il volo, fece una ruota in aria e atterrò davanti a Reed. Prese il cofanetto, lo strinse sotto l'ascella e indicò con l'altro braccio l'ingresso.  
"Prego signori, da quella parte per la casa. Vi avviso che ci sono ospiti, quindi non fate come se foste a casa vostra" disse.  
Si voltò osservando una giornalista avanzare con il microfono in una mano e il registratore nell'altra, roteò gli occhi.  
< Spero solo non vogliano intervistarmi con Reed >.  
Il giovane Storm sorrise, le iridi azzurre gli brillarono e si voltò verso Tony. Fece il segno dell'ok, Ben gli si avvicinò e lo afferrò per un braccio trascinandolo dentro la torre. Reed si voltò, prese la moglie tra le braccia ed entrò a sua volta. La giornalista avanzò, Tony le sorrise seducente e chinò il capo.  
"La prossima volta rilasceremo tutte le dichiarazioni che vuoi, tesoro. Ora ho ospiti" disse.  
Si voltò, avanzò ed entrò nella torre. Raggiunse Ben, gli diede una pacca all'altezza del polso e sogghignò.  
"Non preoccuparti, è tutto bello largo, avevo progettato la Tower per gli Avengers; e guarda caso c'è anche Hulk".  
Ben sgranò gli occhi, indietreggiò e deglutì. Si voltò verso Tony, gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e si arcuò verso di lui.  
"Dove?" domandò e la voce cavernosa gli tremò.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, socchiuse un occhio e scoppiò a ridere. Avanzò, girò attorno al divano e afferrò una bottiglia.  
"Da nessuna parte, per ora. Ma sta tranquilla, la belva verde è sotto controllo, non torcerà un capello a nessuno; neanche fosse di pietra arancione".  
Benn annuì, gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo strinse delicatamente a sé.  
"Sono felice di vederti ragazzo mio" sussurrò addolcendo il tono e la voce risuonò più roca nella stanza.  
Tony gli diede due pacche sulla schiena di roccia, batté le palpebre e sorrise.  
"Anch'io Tata. Scommetto che sei stato occupato".  
Strinse le labbra, sfregò i denti tra loro.  
"Signore, le ricordo le sue medicine" disse Jarvis tramite l'auricolare.  
Tony annuì, si ticchettò sull'orecchio e alzò il capo.  
"Accomodatevi pure. Devo prendere una cosa e controllare che Cap arrivi a sistemare lo S.H.I.E.L.D.; o diventeranno agenti non segreti".  
La Cosa lo lasciò andare, gli scompigliò i capelli e annuì.  
"Vado a controllare gli altri nel frattempo ... e mettiti il cappello che ti prendi un insolazione" disse.   
Si voltò e si avviò verso le spalle di Reed. Tony sogghignò, scosse il capo e sollevò la bottiglia. Camminò fino al divano, spostò un cuscino prendendo un flacone alto due dita aperto e sbuffò.  
< Ricapitolando. Un lupo con cappuccetto rosso e la cacciatrice. Point Break con fratello stranamente amichevole. Ragno con avvocato cieco che ci vede meglio di me. Elfo con super-spia russa disposta a qualsiasi cosa per tenerlo al sicuro. Quartetto di mutanti composto da due idioti, una tata e uno scapestrato > pensò.  
Si versò due delle pillole in bocca, poggiò il flaconcino e bevve dalla bottiglia sentendo acido in bocca. Deglutì, vide nero e batté le palpebre.  
< Devo recuperare la pianta aliena, controllare che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. sgomberi e farmi spiegare che problema esistenziale ha Conan con i suoi fratelli > si disse.  
Sogghignò, coprì il flacone e poggiò la bottiglia sul tavolo.  
"A quanto pare avrò l'agenda piena per un po' " si disse.

 

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.  
  
  
  
Cap.7 Capitan America  
  
Si sentì il rumore di un elicottero avvicinarsi sempre di più, le telecamere seguirono Tony Stark per un paio di metro, si voltarono e inquadrarono il mezzo in avvicinamento. Le pale facevano un forte rullo e una figura precipitò giù dal portellone aperto. Steve chiuse gli occhi tenendo le braccia aperte, il vento gelido gli sbatteva contro il viso. Riaprì gli occhi guardando il terreno avvicinarsi, girò su se stesso e aterrò con le gambe piegate e aperte e un pugno per terra. Si alzò, lo scudo sulle sue spalle tremò e si voltò.  
"Dovete sgombrare non è luogo per i civili questo!" sancì.  
Si voltò verso gli uomini dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e mosse la mano avanti e indietro indicando di avvicinarsi.  
"Voi cosa fate ancora qui?!" domandò.  
Una decina di uomini scattarono ritti e altri sei corsero verso il capitano e lo superarono. Steve indicò con la mano coperta dal guanto rosso il viso di un giornalista.  
"E' stata un'esercitazione, non c'è niente da vedere" sancì.  
Si voltò e corrugò la fronte.  
"Il generale vi vuole vedere O-R-A!" ordinò al resto del gruppo di uomini dello S.H.I.E.L.D..  
L'intero gruppo corse verso i loro mezzi, il gruppetto che aveva superato Steve saltò afferrando delle corde che uscivano dall'elicottero che si era avvicinato a terra e le risalirono.  
"Avete dichiarazioni?" domandò una giornalista di sesso femminile.  
"Quando gli Avengers avranno dichiarazioni da fare lo comunicheranno immediatamente signorina, per ora ci serve il campo di manovra libero" rispose atono.  
Il vento gli fece oscillare il ciuffo biondo cenere davanti al viso e teneva il petto sporto in fuori. Ci fu un fruscio, un fischio forte risuonò e Tony si sporse dalla finestra.  
"Ehi, Cap! Vieni dentro! Ti devo un drink" urlò, attraverso l'elmo dell'armatura.  
Steve si tolse lo scudo, se lo mise al braccio e sporse il mento.  
"Se mi permette signorina, ora vado a conferire con il mio compagno di squadra" sancì con tono duro.  
Le iridi azzurre erano gelide e le labbra strette gli accentuavano gli zigomi. Si girò e si avviò a passò marziale, superò l'entrata e sbuffò. Diminuì lo spessore del petto, si massaggiò il collo e raggiunse le scale. Le salì di corsa, accelerò tenendo il capo incassato e sentì la cuffietta stringere. Entrò nel salotto di Tony sentendo i muscoli tesi delle gambe accaldati.  
"Mr. Stark" disse.  
Fece il saluto militare e raggiunse Iron Man. Tony si sedette sul divano, allargò le gambe e poggiò le braccia contro lo schienale sospirando sonoramente. Si passò la mano tra i capelli castano scuro, inspirò strofinando il capo sulla stoffa del divano.  
"Grazie Cap, mi hai salvato".  
"Grazie a te che hai pagato i danni morali all'avvocato di Parker, anche se non capisco perché hai deciso di ospitarlo. E meno cosa ci facciano metà delle tue camere occupate da sconosciuti" borbottò Steve.  
Si voltò e guardò Richars e il resto dei fantastici quattro dirigersi verso la cucina. Socchiuse un occhio e rabbrividì guardando la torcia umana.  
< Cielo, sembro io drogato > rifletté.  
Tony alzò le spalle, si piegò in avanti afferrando il bicchie sul tavolinetto davanti a sé, lo prese e lo svuotò facendo tintinnare i cubetti di ghiaccio. Sospirò, scosse il capo e poggiò il bicchiere.  
"In realtà non volevo ospitare così tanta gente" disse.  
Si passò la mano tra i capelli, massaggiò il centro della maglia all'altezza dei pettorali.  
"Yuno deve restare per firmare un contratto con Pepper, O-Ren e Bad Wolf sono con lei. Non posso mandare via nessuno dei tre, visto come li hanno trattati quelli dello S.H.I.E.L.D".  
Si massaggiò le tempie, sospirò.  
"Little Spider vuole essere arruolato e questa è la prova migliore che potesse capitare. Mr Saputello e i suoi sono ricercati dallo stesso uomo che sta dando fastidio a Bad Wolf. Meglio essere tutti insieme che separati".  
Inspirò, prese la bottiglia dal tavolo e versò il liquido nel bicchiere.  
"Devo ancora recuperare un sacco di gente, tra cui Sailor E.T.".  
"Tu, i tuoi nomignoli e le tue idee folli. Ti sto sopportando solo perché ho avuto ordine di rimanere per controllare Loki. Però promettimi che ti prenderai cura di Peter, i suoi genitori erano miei amici" borbottò Steve.  
Si tolse la cuffia e si passò la mano nei capelli biondo cenere. Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, poggiò la bottiglia.  
"Mi hai preso per un baby-sitter?" si lamentò.  
Finì il liquido nel bicchiere, si leccò le labbra sentendole aspre.  
"Tra l'altro io non ho alcuna folle idea. Davvero. Sta volta non ho fatto niente".  
Steve appoggiò la testa allo schienale della poltrona e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Non è un bambino, ma non preoccuparti, è stato stupido chiedere un favore a te".  
Tony scosse la mano in aria.  
"Scaricare le proprie responsabilità sugli altri non è chiedere un favore, Cap. Visto che devi controllare Psycho, puoi anche andare al parco giochi con Little Spider".  
Udì una serie di botti provenire dalla cucina, incassò il capo tra le spalle chiudendo gli occhi.  
< Se la mia casa sopravvive una settimana, ho buone possibilità di riuscirci io fino alla fine >.  
"Non ha due anni Stark" ribatté acido Steve.  
Accavallò le gambe e incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso. Tony ghignò, poggiò il bicchiere sul tavolino e fece l'occhiolino.  
"Se non ha due anni, non ha bisogno che io me ne occupi; ti pare?".  
"Non arriva a fine mese, lui e sua zia stanno morendo di fame e vivere con due identità può far impazzire chiunque. Inoltre quel siero che lo ha reso mezzo ragno è instabile perché è un abberazione di quello che hanno ricavato a suo tempo dal mio DNA" spiegò Steve.  
Sciose le braccia e mise i piedi a terra, si alzò e si mise a camminare intorno al tavolino davanti al divano. Tony si leccò le labbra, sospirò incrociando le braccia al petto.  
"Se si tratta di armeggiare fino a regolare gli effetti di un filtro, sono un professionista".  
Accavallò le gambe, ghignò.  
"Però sono un filantropo, non uno sciocco. Non finanzio ciò da cui non posso ricavare qualcosa. Dovrai lasciarmi usare il ragazzo per raccattare tutti i mutanti e la gente strana che mi piace".  
"Fai quello che ti pare Stark. Sono qui in missione, non per convincerti a fare la brava persona" ribatté secco Steve.  
Si allontanò dal tavolinetto e si avviò verso la finestra. Tony si alzò, lo raggiunse e guardò la finestra. Strinse le labbra, fece tre passi indietro e si poggiò con la schiena al retro della poltrona.  
"Quello dovrebbe essere il dovere di ogni bravo boy scout, Capiscle".  
"Mentre il dovere di un amico è avvertire quando si è vivi, ma la televisione annuncia che si è morti" ringhiò Steve.  
Appoggiò una mano sulla vetrata e vi si sistemò la fronte. Tony batté le palpebre, aprì e chiuse la bocca e incrociò le braccia.  
"Tu vedi la tv? A colori?" chiese.  
Sorrise, poggiò il capo sulla stoffa.  
"Comunque l'hanno detto quando sono tornato. E tra l'altro non ho il tuo numero".  
"Quando sei tornato ero già in missione, l'ho saputo da meno di due giorni che sei vivo" rispose con voce roca Steve e strinse gli occhi, corrugando la fronte.  
Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli, girò attorno al tavolo e prese la bottiglia. Bevve dal collo fino a finirla, sospirò e scosse il capo poggiando la bottiglia sul tavolinetto.  
"Non posso farci niente. Avevo rottamato tutte le Mark, quindi non avevo le linee di servizio. E come ti ho detto non ho il tuo numero".  
"Dovrei morire prima di te. Non dici sempre tu che sono io quello vecchio?" domandò Steve indurendo il tono.  
Tony sbuffò, si affiancò a Steve e si poggiò con il fianco alla finestra.  
"Ho detto che avevo rottamato le Mark, non che mi sono inniettato un virus mortale, Captain Antiquato".  
"Allora vedi di rottamare meno Mark e di morire almeno trent'anni dopo di me" borbottò Steve.  
Tony sbuffò, scosse il capo e sogghignò.  
"Non ho intenzione di farne più, tranquillo. E voglio morire almeno un centinaio d'anni dopo che tu sarai polvere, vecchietto".  
Steve sospirò, si massaggiò il collo e si morse il labbro ripetutamente arrossandolo.  
"Vedi di rendere questa abitazione a norma. Si aspettano di trovare gli Avengers a breve qui, perciò conto su di te per recuperare gli altri" spiegò.  
Tony piegò la testa in avanti aggrottando le sopracciglia, sporse la schiena verso l'alto socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Perché devo ospitare gli Avengers in casa mia?" domandò.  
Allargò le braccia, le mosse in tondo e le abbassò scuotendo il capo.  
"Decido io chi può stare. E sono sicuro che Ice Queen preferirebbe un'altra nota rossa".  
Steve strinse un pugno fino a far scricchiolare le nocche e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Non devono rimanere a lungo. Il tempo di farsi vedere dalla stampa, e tanto molti sono qui" spiegò.  
Tony fece due passi indietro, si voltò dando la schiena al capitano e abbassò le braccia. Si passò la mano tra i capelli sentendoli staccarsi. Ritirò lentamente la mano, la portò dietro la schiena e assottigliò le labbra; raggiunse il divano e si voltò.  
"Bene. Allora io andrò a prendere Banner, ho proprio bisogno di un giro in armatura" rispose.  
Prese la bottiglia versando il liquido nel bicchiere sui cubetti mezzi squagliati, bevve tre sorsi sentendo la gola secca e le tempie pulsare. Sogghignò, le iridi leggermente rosse brillarono e avanzò.  
"La prossima volta che ti preoccupi per me, puoi anche venirmi a trovare. Giuro che non ti sbatterò la porta in faccia".  
Gli diede due pacche sulla spalla, fece l'occhiolino.  
"Ci si vede, mio prode Capitano. Attento a non perdere i glitter della tutina" disse.  
Gli girò intornò, si ticchettò sui bracciali dell'armatura.  
"J? Pronti" ordinò.  
Il vetro della finestra si aprì, l'aria fredda li investì entrambi e Tony saltò. L'armatura passò di fianco a Steve facendogli ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo cenere e socchiudere gli occhi, la Mark lo superò e si agganciò al miliardario; che s'impennò volando verso l'alto. Girò su se stesso, si voltò verso Steve. Portò due dita alla tempia, le staccò imitando un saluto militare e volò via.  



	7. Cap.7 Capitan America

Cap.7 Capitan America  
  
Si sentì il rumore di un elicottero avvicinarsi sempre di più, le telecamere seguirono Tony Stark per un paio di metro, si voltarono e inquadrarono il mezzo in avvicinamento. Le pale facevano un forte rullo e una figura precipitò giù dal portellone aperto. Steve chiuse gli occhi tenendo le braccia aperte, il vento gelido gli sbatteva contro il viso. Riaprì gli occhi guardando il terreno avvicinarsi, girò su se stesso e aterrò con le gambe piegate e aperte e un pugno per terra. Si alzò, lo scudo sulle sue spalle tremò e si voltò.  
"Dovete sgombrare non è luogo per i civili questo!" sancì.  
Si voltò verso gli uomini dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e mosse la mano avanti e indietro indicando di avvicinarsi.  
"Voi cosa fate ancora qui?!" domandò.  
Una decina di uomini scattarono ritti e altri sei corsero verso il capitano e lo superarono. Steve indicò con la mano coperta dal guanto rosso il viso di un giornalista.  
"E' stata un'esercitazione, non c'è niente da vedere" sancì.  
Si voltò e corrugò la fronte.  
"Il generale vi vuole vedere O-R-A!" ordinò al resto del gruppo di uomini dello S.H.I.E.L.D..  
L'intero gruppo corse verso i loro mezzi, il gruppetto che aveva superato Steve saltò afferrando delle corde che uscivano dall'elicottero che si era avvicinato a terra e le risalirono.  
"Avete dichiarazioni?" domandò una giornalista di sesso femminile.  
"Quando gli Avengers avranno dichiarazioni da fare lo comunicheranno immediatamente signorina, per ora ci serve il campo di manovra libero" rispose atono.  
Il vento gli fece oscillare il ciuffo biondo cenere davanti al viso e teneva il petto sporto in fuori. Ci fu un fruscio, un fischio forte risuonò e Tony si sporse dalla finestra.  
"Ehi, Cap! Vieni dentro! Ti devo un drink" urlò, attraverso l'elmo dell'armatura.  
Steve si tolse lo scudo, se lo mise al braccio e sporse il mento.  
"Se mi permette signorina, ora vado a conferire con il mio compagno di squadra" sancì con tono duro.  
Le iridi azzurre erano gelide e le labbra strette gli accentuavano gli zigomi. Si girò e si avviò a passò marziale, superò l'entrata e sbuffò. Diminuì lo spessore del petto, si massaggiò il collo e raggiunse le scale. Le salì di corsa, accelerò tenendo il capo incassato e sentì la cuffietta stringere. Entrò nel salotto di Tony sentendo i muscoli tesi delle gambe accaldati.  
"Mr. Stark" disse.  
Fece il saluto militare e raggiunse Iron Man. Tony si sedette sul divano, allargò le gambe e poggiò le braccia contro lo schienale sospirando sonoramente. Si passò la mano tra i capelli castano scuro, inspirò strofinando il capo sulla stoffa del divano.  
"Grazie Cap, mi hai salvato".  
"Grazie a te che hai pagato i danni morali all'avvocato di Parker, anche se non capisco perché hai deciso di ospitarlo. E meno cosa ci facciano metà delle tue camere occupate da sconosciuti" borbottò Steve.  
Si voltò e guardò Richars e il resto dei fantastici quattro dirigersi verso la cucina. Socchiuse un occhio e rabbrividì guardando la torcia umana.  
< Cielo, sembro io drogato > rifletté.  
Tony alzò le spalle, si piegò in avanti afferrando il bicchie sul tavolinetto davanti a sé, lo prese e lo svuotò facendo tintinnare i cubetti di ghiaccio. Sospirò, scosse il capo e poggiò il bicchiere.  
"In realtà non volevo ospitare così tanta gente" disse.  
Si passò la mano tra i capelli, massaggiò il centro della maglia all'altezza dei pettorali.  
"Yuno deve restare per firmare un contratto con Pepper, O-Ren e Bad Wolf sono con lei. Non posso mandare via nessuno dei tre, visto come li hanno trattati quelli dello S.H.I.E.L.D".  
Si massaggiò le tempie, sospirò.  
"Little Spider vuole essere arruolato e questa è la prova migliore che potesse capitare. Mr Saputello e i suoi sono ricercati dallo stesso uomo che sta dando fastidio a Bad Wolf. Meglio essere tutti insieme che separati".  
Inspirò, prese la bottiglia dal tavolo e versò il liquido nel bicchiere.  
"Devo ancora recuperare un sacco di gente, tra cui Sailor E.T.".  
"Tu, i tuoi nomignoli e le tue idee folli. Ti sto sopportando solo perché ho avuto ordine di rimanere per controllare Loki. Però promettimi che ti prenderai cura di Peter, i suoi genitori erano miei amici" borbottò Steve.  
Si tolse la cuffia e si passò la mano nei capelli biondo cenere. Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, poggiò la bottiglia.  
"Mi hai preso per un baby-sitter?" si lamentò.  
Finì il liquido nel bicchiere, si leccò le labbra sentendole aspre.  
"Tra l'altro io non ho alcuna folle idea. Davvero. Sta volta non ho fatto niente".  
Steve appoggiò la testa allo schienale della poltrona e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Non è un bambino, ma non preoccuparti, è stato stupido chiedere un favore a te".  
Tony scosse la mano in aria.  
"Scaricare le proprie responsabilità sugli altri non è chiedere un favore, Cap. Visto che devi controllare Psycho, puoi anche andare al parco giochi con Little Spider".  
Udì una serie di botti provenire dalla cucina, incassò il capo tra le spalle chiudendo gli occhi.  
< Se la mia casa sopravvive una settimana, ho buone possibilità di riuscirci io fino alla fine >.  
"Non ha due anni Stark" ribatté acido Steve.  
Accavallò le gambe e incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso. Tony ghignò, poggiò il bicchiere sul tavolino e fece l'occhiolino.  
"Se non ha due anni, non ha bisogno che io me ne occupi; ti pare?".  
"Non arriva a fine mese, lui e sua zia stanno morendo di fame e vivere con due identità può far impazzire chiunque. Inoltre quel siero che lo ha reso mezzo ragno è instabile perché è un abberazione di quello che hanno ricavato a suo tempo dal mio DNA" spiegò Steve.  
Sciose le braccia e mise i piedi a terra, si alzò e si mise a camminare intorno al tavolino davanti al divano. Tony si leccò le labbra, sospirò incrociando le braccia al petto.  
"Se si tratta di armeggiare fino a regolare gli effetti di un filtro, sono un professionista".  
Accavallò le gambe, ghignò.  
"Però sono un filantropo, non uno sciocco. Non finanzio ciò da cui non posso ricavare qualcosa. Dovrai lasciarmi usare il ragazzo per raccattare tutti i mutanti e la gente strana che mi piace".  
"Fai quello che ti pare Stark. Sono qui in missione, non per convincerti a fare la brava persona" ribatté secco Steve.  
Si allontanò dal tavolinetto e si avviò verso la finestra. Tony si alzò, lo raggiunse e guardò la finestra. Strinse le labbra, fece tre passi indietro e si poggiò con la schiena al retro della poltrona.  
"Quello dovrebbe essere il dovere di ogni bravo boy scout, Capiscle".  
"Mentre il dovere di un amico è avvertire quando si è vivi, ma la televisione annuncia che si è morti" ringhiò Steve.  
Appoggiò una mano sulla vetrata e vi si sistemò la fronte. Tony batté le palpebre, aprì e chiuse la bocca e incrociò le braccia.  
"Tu vedi la tv? A colori?" chiese.  
Sorrise, poggiò il capo sulla stoffa.  
"Comunque l'hanno detto quando sono tornato. E tra l'altro non ho il tuo numero".  
"Quando sei tornato ero già in missione, l'ho saputo da meno di due giorni che sei vivo" rispose con voce roca Steve e strinse gli occhi, corrugando la fronte.  
Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli, girò attorno al tavolo e prese la bottiglia. Bevve dal collo fino a finirla, sospirò e scosse il capo poggiando la bottiglia sul tavolinetto.  
"Non posso farci niente. Avevo rottamato tutte le Mark, quindi non avevo le linee di servizio. E come ti ho detto non ho il tuo numero".  
"Dovrei morire prima di te. Non dici sempre tu che sono io quello vecchio?" domandò Steve indurendo il tono.  
Tony sbuffò, si affiancò a Steve e si poggiò con il fianco alla finestra.  
"Ho detto che avevo rottamato le Mark, non che mi sono inniettato un virus mortale, Captain Antiquato".  
"Allora vedi di rottamare meno Mark e di morire almeno trent'anni dopo di me" borbottò Steve.  
Tony sbuffò, scosse il capo e sogghignò.  
"Non ho intenzione di farne più, tranquillo. E voglio morire almeno un centinaio d'anni dopo che tu sarai polvere, vecchietto".  
Steve sospirò, si massaggiò il collo e si morse il labbro ripetutamente arrossandolo.  
"Vedi di rendere questa abitazione a norma. Si aspettano di trovare gli Avengers a breve qui, perciò conto su di te per recuperare gli altri" spiegò.  
Tony piegò la testa in avanti aggrottando le sopracciglia, sporse la schiena verso l'alto socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Perché devo ospitare gli Avengers in casa mia?" domandò.  
Allargò le braccia, le mosse in tondo e le abbassò scuotendo il capo.  
"Decido io chi può stare. E sono sicuro che Ice Queen preferirebbe un'altra nota rossa".  
Steve strinse un pugno fino a far scricchiolare le nocche e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Non devono rimanere a lungo. Il tempo di farsi vedere dalla stampa, e tanto molti sono qui" spiegò.  
Tony fece due passi indietro, si voltò dando la schiena al capitano e abbassò le braccia. Si passò la mano tra i capelli sentendoli staccarsi. Ritirò lentamente la mano, la portò dietro la schiena e assottigliò le labbra; raggiunse il divano e si voltò.  
"Bene. Allora io andrò a prendere Banner, ho proprio bisogno di un giro in armatura" rispose.  
Prese la bottiglia versando il liquido nel bicchiere sui cubetti mezzi squagliati, bevve tre sorsi sentendo la gola secca e le tempie pulsare. Sogghignò, le iridi leggermente rosse brillarono e avanzò.  
"La prossima volta che ti preoccupi per me, puoi anche venirmi a trovare. Giuro che non ti sbatterò la porta in faccia".  
Gli diede due pacche sulla spalla, fece l'occhiolino.  
"Ci si vede, mio prode Capitano. Attento a non perdere i glitter della tutina" disse.  
Gli girò intornò, si ticchettò sui bracciali dell'armatura.  
"J? Pronti" ordinò.  
Il vetro della finestra si aprì, l'aria fredda li investì entrambi e Tony saltò. L'armatura passò di fianco a Steve facendogli ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo cenere e socchiudere gli occhi, la Mark lo superò e si agganciò al miliardario; che s'impennò volando verso l'alto. Girò su se stesso, si voltò verso Steve. Portò due dita alla tempia, le staccò imitando un saluto militare e volò via.  



	8. Cap.8 Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Tony, Bruce. Prompt: Visione distorta.

Cap.8 Bruce Banner  
  
Tony salì le scale facendo rimbombare i passi metallici dell'armatura, sporse il capo oltre la ringhiera. < Volare fino all'India per chiamare doc non è stata la mia idea migliore > pensò. Batté le palpebre sentendo delle fitte, si sollevò il casco e inspirò. < D'altronde, se fosse venuto l'esercito non avrei avuto occasione di stuzzicare Banner > si disse. Si passò la mano tra i capelli castani, sogghignò e salì gli ultimi gradini. "Ehi, dottore, ha intenzione di far aspettare i suoi pazienti fino alla prossima invasione?" chiese, con tono allegro.  
Bruce si voltò, raggiunse l'angolo del laboratorio in cui c'erano un armadietto e un lettino.  
"Se lei è qui per rendermi Hulk ha sbagliato momento. Se ne vada" sancì.  
Tony sporse le labbra, avanzò e alzò il capo inarcando un sopracciglio. "Cosa? Non è giusto, sono venuto da New York apposta!" si lamentò. Allargò le braccia, le abbassò con un suono metallico e addolcì il sorriso. "Beh, e con lei invece posso parlare o è solo il bestione verde ad adorarmi?".  
"Raramente gradisco ospiti. Se non ha veri motivi per rimanere ..." rispose Bruce. Si grattò ripetutamente il naso, gli occhi scattarono avanti e indietro in un tic e ansimò. Odorava di sudore e chiuso.  
Tony sogghignò, le tempie gli pulsavano e aveva la gola secca; gli occhi arrossati erano incavati.   
"J, apri" ordinò. "Signore, il battito del soggetto è in aumento" rispose la voce metallica dell'AI.   
"E la mia pazienza in diminuzione" rispose, sarcastico. L'armatura si aprì con un sibilo, Tony uscì e barcollò in avanti di un passo. Poggiò la mano sul lettino, si diede la spinta e si sedette. Voltò il capo, fece l'occhiolino.   
"Quando non gradisci qualcosa, per caso la spacchi? Perché avrei un motivo in più per restare, in quel caso".  
Bruce si girò, raggiunse una brandina e aprì la borsa che vi era di sopra. Ne tirò fuori un libro ingiallito con sopra un gufetto e una stellina, si girò e prese una pila di vestiti sporchi. Si girò e li infilò dentro la borsa, guardò a destra e a sinistra stringendo le labbra. Le spalle gli gonfiarono dislabrando le mezze maniche della maglietta. Chiuse gli occhi, inspirò ed espirò, le spalle gli sgonfiarono.  
"Potevi dirlo che c'era bisogno di me come Avengers" disse rendendo atono il tono.  
Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, si avvicinò e sporse il capo di lato guardando gli occhialini di Bruce. Li spinse verso l'alto, sogghignò facendo un passo indietro e le iridi castano scuro brillarono.  
"Ho dato quest'impressione? Perché non ci sono invasioni aliene, se non conti il ritorno di Psycho, che però viene in pace".  
Scosse la mano in aria, girò su se stesso e strinse le labbra.  
"Non c'hai pensato nemmeno una volta?".  
Sogghignò, guardò Bruce e gli fece l'occhiolino stringendo le braccia al petto.  
"Tanto lo so che sei venuto a combattere a New York per quel che ci eravamo detti. Cap non pensava l'avresti fatto, ma io ti avevo contato dall'inizio".  
Si passò la mano tra i capelli castani scuri scompigliati, sospirò e socchiuse le iridi color caffè; le occhiaie violacee sotto gli occhi s'ispessirono di tre dita.  
"Senti Doc. E' praticamente la prima volta che mi tolgo l'armatura da quando tre alieni, due giapponesi e un mutante mi sono capitati tra capo e collo".  
Indicò la valigetta in terra, il bracciale che gli circondava il polso brillò a causa del riflesso della luce e Tony abbassò il braccio.  
"Tu pensi che io sia qui per conto di Nichi e delle sue gabbie di vetro, o per Ice Queen e le sue scollature vertiginose? O magari perché mi piace giocare allo scienziato pazzo con le agenzie di demolizione formate da una sola persona?".  
Bruce chiuse la borsa, se la mise a tracolla e si voltò. Le iridi brillavano di verde, le mani s'ingrossarono divenendo dello stesso colore.  
"Credo solo che lei non mi porterà nella tana del lupo" sussurrò.  
"In realtà non vedo l'ora di vederti a casa mia nella tana che si sarà fatto dark wolf" disse Tony. Bruce sospirò, guardò Tony infilare nuovamente l'armatura e sospirò.  
"Lei ha una  _visione distorta_ " si lamentò.


	9. Cap.9 Un gigante in casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Thor, Loki, Tony  
> Prompt: Effetti collaterali  
> Lanciata da Claudia de Sessa  
> Personaggi: Loki, Thor  
> Prompt: Mi hai mentito. Sono sorpreso.

Cap.9 Un gigante in casa  
  
Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli, sospirò sonoramente socchiudendo gli occhi.  
< E anche Banner è sistemato. Penso che il lupo e le giapponesi se la caveranno altri due minuti senza di me, immagino. Devo chiedere quel favore a Point Break, prima dell'invasione completa > pensò.  
Inspirò, espirò e alzò il capo.  
"J? Point Break e Psycho sono ancora nella stanza di quando sono tornato?" chiese.  
"Naturalmente, signore" rispose l'A.I.  
Tony annuì, deglutì sonoramente, camminò fino ad una porta e bussò due volte, aprendo in contemporanea l'uscio. Thor gridò, contemporaneamente a un tonfo Tony vide il martello volare nella sua direzione. Tony sgranò gli occhi, si gettò di lato rotolando e il martello batté sulla parete dietro di lui sfondandola con un tonfo; pezzi di calcinacci misti a cavi volarono tutt'intorno. Tony poggiò una mano in terra tirandosi in ginocchio, si girò verso Thor e si alzò.  
"Ehi, ma dico! L'avevo appena ristrutturata!".  
Thor era in ginocchio, grande sessanta volte il suo solito. Si voltò e gettò la coperta su Loki che era seduto sul letto, coprendogli anche il viso. Il gigante si piegò nascondendosi dietro il talamo, era alto fino al soffitto. Loki tirò fuori il viso dalla pelle blu da sotto la coperta, sgranò gli occhi cremisi e il volto gli divenne bianco candido.  
"Stark" sussurrò.  
Tony allargò le braccia, piegò il capo di lato e lo rizzò; gli occhi incavati erano arrossati e liquidi.  
"Già, sarebbe casa mia".  
Scosse il capo sospirando, entrò e guardò il gigante; socchiuse gli occhi osservandone le ginocchia spesse due volte lui. Abbassò le braccia, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Qualcuno mi spiega perché state giocando a Guliver e il Grande Puffo?".  
Thor nascose il viso tra le mani, le lunghe treccine vermiglie gli ondeggiarono intorno al capo. Loki si avvolse il lenzuolo attorno al corpo, si spostò mettendosi davanti a Thor; guardò davanti a sé con gli occhi verdi socchiusi.  
"Il mio compagno non voleva colpirti, ma sei giunto in un momento inopportuno" disse. -Ringrazia non fossi della medesima taglia midgardiano, avrei fatto di peggio che colpirti con un martello- pensò.  
Tony scosse il capo sospirando sonoramente. Raggiunse il letto, spiccò il volo con l'armatura arrivando fino al volto del gigante e sgranò gli occhi vedendo le treccine rosse. Si infilò tra due dita di Thor, sporse la testa sollevando l'elmo e sogghignò.  
"Ehilà, Point Break. Sai che rosso stai decisamente meglio? Perché non resti così ma più basso di, diciamo, dieci volte?".  
Thor fu scosso da una serie di brividi che fecero tremare il pavimento. Loki strinse un pelo rossiccio della gamba del fratello a due mani, Tony sogghignò divertito e si mantenne in equilibrio con i reattori delle mani.  
"Sul serio, sei uno schianto. Se tu non fossi impegnato, io non fossi impegnato e soprattutto mi piacessero i ragazzi; ti chiederei di uscire seduta stante".  
"Fratello, mi ritrasformeresti?" domandò il colosso ignudo e la forte voce risuonò cavernosa nella stanza.  
Tony uscì dalle dita, si abbassò in volo e Loki annuì. Lasciò il pelo di Thor, chiuse gli occhi muovendo le dita che brillarono di verde intenso. La luce avvolse il gigante da capo a piedi; ruotò su se stessa spargendosi nella stanza, ricadendo sui capelli neri di Loki e venendo da essa assorbita. Tony osservò i granelli di magia cadere, si scioglievano un dito sopra l'armatura diventando azzurrini e sparendo con piccoli tonfi. Batté le palpebre, ondeggiò allargando le braccia e scosse il capo. Si poggiò alla parete, guardò verso Thor osservando la nube di magia dissolversi. Le treccine rosse gli ricadevano davanti al viso, un mantello rosso ne copriva le nudità.  
"Avevo detto normale" borbottò Thor, le guance gli divennero dello stesso colore della barba.  
Loki sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi, si strinse la coperta al petto e batté le palpebre facendo fremere le ciglia.  
"I miei poteri non sono stabili, non sono riuscito a fare una trasformazione completa" mentì mellifluo.  
Tony rise, scosse il capo e si sedette sul letto; incrociò le braccia all'altezza del reattore metallico.  
"Sul serio, sei uno schianto. Ti chiederei di sposarmi, ma ho un problema più urgente".  
Thor strinse con entrambe le mani abbronzate il mantello, la peluria vermiglia gli ricopriva il petto muscoloso strofinando contro il tessuto.  
"Cosa ti cruccia uomo di metallo?" domandò.  
Tony ricambiò la stretta, si morse il labbro e sentì delle fitte alla testa. Vide nero, annaspò e chiuse gli occhi stringendoli.  
< Non ora > pensò.  
Loki si alzò, si avvicinò e sporse il capo.  
"Stark?" chiamò.  
Tony deglutì più volte, barcollò e ricadde su Thor con tutto il peso. Aprì gli occhi, vedeva un vortice nero.  
"Ho ... una specie di malattia mortale" sussurrò.  
Thor s'inginocchiò davanti a lui, chiuse gli occhi e afferrò le mani di Tony. Un alone verdastro lo circondò, una serie di filamenti di luce raggiunsero il petto dell'inventore condensandosi in una nebbiolina che gli aderì alla pelle abbronzata passandogli sotto i vestiti. Loki li guardò, strinse le mani tra loro chiudendo gli occhi.  
< La mia magia lo ucciderebbe, piuttosto che guarirlo > pensò.  
Guardò il petto di Tony, si sporse e strappò il reattore ARC dal centro dell'armatura. Si allontanò, raggiunse la parete e poggiò l'oggetto in terra.  
< Ma senza questo, per Thor sarà più facile > si disse.  
Tony scosse il capo, intravide la luce del reattore oltre il letto e sogghignò appena. Deglutì più volte, la testa gli girava e il battito cardiaco gli rimbombava veloce nei timpani.  
"Ringrazia ... che posso ... vivere senza ... Bambi" biascicò.  
La luce di Thor brillò di riflessi giallastri, il viso si riempì di sudore e corrugò la fronte. Abbassò le mani umide, ansimando e socchiuse gli occhi. Sorrise mostrando i denti, piegando di lato il capo.  
"L'innaturale in te è stato allontanato, così ripago il mio debito di avermi accettato" biascicò.  
Crollò su un fianco privo di sensi. Tony indietreggiò, batté le palpebre e scosse il capo. Spalancò gli occhi, si chinò in avanti e sollevò Thor. Loki lo aiutò prendendo il fratello per i fianchi, lo poggiarono sul letto e Loki lo coprì totalmente con il mantello. Sorrise, addolcì lo sguardo. Tony li guardò, batté le palpebre e sospirò.  
"Lo sapevo. Gli dèi vivono d'incesti" disse, la voce era rauca.  
Tossì un paio di volte e si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
"Dovrò ringraziarlo, e dirgli che non aveva nessun debito".  
Loki lo guardò, socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi gli brillarono.  
"Ci sono effetti collaterali nell'accettare le persone, Stark".  
Si sedette sopra il letto al centro del cuscino, prese la testa di Thor e se la mise sulle gambe carezzandogli i capelli rossi.  
"Esse si sentono in debito, e possono compiere scelleratezze lunghe mille vite per ripagarlo".  
Tony sogghignò, scosse il capo e si tolse l'armatura facendola chiudere in una valigetta, la sollevò.  
"Questo lo so. L'ho capito da quando ti ho visto" rispose.  
Lo indicò con il mento, fece l'occhiolino.  
"Giocaci poco, sarà grosso, ma è fragile".  
Si voltò, raggiunse la porta ed uscì. Loki osservò la porta chiudersi, espirò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Gli effetti collaterali di avere un fratello gigante" sussurrò. __  
  
"E' la verità ciò che ti ha rivelato Balder... sono un gigante" sussurrò Thor.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, le iridi azzurre erano scure e fissavano intensamente il martello che faceva girare su se stesso. Loki scosse il capo, fece tre passi in avanti e tre indietro intrecciando le mani dietro la schiena. Inspirò, alzò il capo facendo battere le ciocche nere contro le spalle.  
"Mi hai mentito. Sono sorpreso".  
Sospirò, si fermò e socchiuse gli occhi che brillarono di rosso.  
"No, anzi, non dovrei. Non è la prima volta, giusto?".  
Thor sorrise, piegò di lato il capo e due ciocche di capelli biondi gli colpirono una guancia abbronzata.  
"Sono il fratello del Dio della menzogna" rispose.  
  
Loki sospirò, chiuse gli occhi continuando a carezzare i capelli rossi di Thor e assottigliò le labbra.  
< Anche questi sono stati nient'altro che effetti collaterali della mia natura > pensò.  
Si piegò di lato poggiando il fianco sul materasso, espirò e si addormentò.


	10. Cap.10 Tony e Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanction challenge II:  
> Personaggi:Bucky,Steve.  
> Prompt: Redemption song

Cap.10 Tony e Bucky  
  
  


Bucky si strinse le ginocchia con entrambe le mani. La luce bluastra delle sbarre di energia arc brillava riflettendosi nel suo braccio di metallo. Si voltò tenendo gli occhi socchiusi e guardò Stark dall'altra parte.

"Insomma, mi sta dicendo che sarebbe disposto a liberarmi solo per sapere dove tengono rinchiuso un alieno verde?" domandò gelido.

Tony si sfilò gli occhiali da sole, li infilò in uno stipetto dell'armatura e sogghignò piegando il capo con un cigolio delle articolazioni metalliche.

"Sto dicendo che sarei disposto a liberarti per sapere dove tengono rinchiuso E.T. e a patto che non distruggi la Terra. Non per sta volta, almeno".

Winter si appoggiò al muro della cella e si leccò le labbra.

"Hai un'aria più nota tu che quel tizio che dice di essere il mio migliore amico e mi ha rinchiuso qui" disse.

Rizzò la schiena, si alzò in piedi e avanzò a passo cadenzato. Si voltò facendo ondeggiare i capelli lunghi. Tony accentuò il sogghigno, si avvicinò fino ad un passo dalle sbarre.

"Io sono famoso. Allora, Fullmetal Alchemist, ci stai?" chiese.

Soldier raggiungense le sbarre.

_ Howard strinse con il braccio le spalle di Steve e gli baciò il collo. Il Capitano sorrise e si lasciò stendere su una scrivania. Allacciò con le gambe i fianchi di Stark che si leccò le labbra e si tolse gli occhiali da sole. _

_ "Allora, Lolly, sicuro che il tuo amichetto non sarà geloso?" domandò. _

_ Steve sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre. _

_ "Bucky?" domandò con voce cavernosa. _

_ Negò con il capo facendo oscillare il ciuffo biondo. _

_ "E' solo il mio migliore amico" rispose. _

Digrignò i denti mostrandoli e piegò di lato il capo.

"Però che quel biondino non si aspetti di sentir suonare la musica della redenzione" sibilò.

Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, strinse le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi.

_ "Ti ho detto che mi dispiace!" esclamò, con tono lamentoso. _

_ Rhodey socchiuse gli occhi, grugnì abbassando il capo e lo scosse. _

_ "Lo dici ogni volta, ma non è mai vero" disse duro. _

_ Tony roteò gli occhi, mosse il capo a destra e sinistra. _

_ "In realtà ogni volta" borbottò. _

_ Rhodey sbuffò. _

_ "’Sta volta niente scuse, Tony". _

Si infilò gli occhiali da sole, annuì e guardò le sbarre bluastre.

"I migliori amici non perdonano mai. Per me puoi fare del surgelato quel che vuoi. Tranne ucciderlo".


	11. Cap.11 SHIELD uguale IDRA

Cap.11 SHIELD uguale IDRA  
  
La luce biancastra delle lampade illuminava il corridoio grigiastro e metallico. Si rifletteva sul braccio metallico del Soldato d'inverno. Winter avanzava a passo cadenzato, proseguendo dietro le spalle di Stark. Tony svoltò a sinistra e proseguì nel corridoio identico al precedente, passando davanti a delle porte metalliche sigillate. Tony guardava a destra e sinistra osservando le luci riflettersi sull'armatura risaltandone le cromature dorate, strinse le labbra.  
< Qui è deserto. Vuoi vedere che tutto lo SHIELD è a casa mia? > pensò.  
Proseguì lungo il corridoio osservando le porte metalliche sigillate, aguzzò l'udito percependo l'eco dei loro passi.  
< O magari sono tutti dall'ala opposta dell'aereo. Meglio pensare positivo > si disse.  
Sogghignò, si mise gli occhiali da soli in uno stipetto dell'armatura e strinse le braccia sotto il reattore ARC.  
< Sto andando a salvare un alieno verde casualmente, dovendo poi ospitarlo nella stessa casa in cui sto ospitando Thor, Loki e Clint. Devo aver bevuto qualcosa di forte, perché non è stata una mia idea > pensò.  
Sbuffò, si passò la mano tra i capelli scompigliati sentendo delle fitte, la vista era annebbiata e le tempie gli pulsavano.  
< Senza dimenticare l'X-Men disperso e le sue due giapponesi veggenti > si ricordò.  
Scosse il capo, barcollò e deglutì.  
< Point Break mi ha curato, ma il mio corpo sembra ridotto tale e quale. Il cielo solo sa cosa ha curato, quella specie di Anna dai capelli rossi gigante >.  
Batté ripetutamente le palpebre, si voltò e sogghignò.  
"Allora, l'hanno spedito su Saturno quest'alieno o c'arriviamo? Non vorrei passare la vita in questi corridoi e incontrare Freezer".  
Winter gli passò di fianco, lo superò e raggiunse l'ultima porta metallica. Guardò il simbolo a forma di infinito vermiglio e sfondò la porta con un colpo del suo pugno metallico. Entrò e guardò l'alieno dalla pelle verde, ignudo, intrappolato in un box emanante luce violetta. Si tolse un pugnale dalle spalle e indicò il prigioniero con la lama.  
"Eccolo" disse atono.   
Si girò e strinse l'impugnatura vedendo dei puntini vermigli sulla parete.  
"Non dovresti essere dello SHIELD tu?" sibilò.  
Tony lanciò un'occhiata ai puntini sulle pareti, abbassò il casco dell'armatura e strinse le labbra attivando il radar; vide una serie di puntini brillare di blu con sopra la scritta SHIELD.  
"Il fatto che sto liberando due prigionieri, immagino" disse, con tono divertito.  
Avanzò verso la cella, sogghignò piegando il capo di lato.  
"Non avrei voluto metterti fretta, ma vogliono spararci. Ti va un trasloco, Sailor Moon?".  
Si sentirono dei fucili caricati, dei tonfi e una serie di passi. Winter spaccò la pulsantiera al fianco esterno del box, la luce violetta si spense e la piccola prigione metallica si aprì. Soldier afferrò per un braccio muscoloso verde la creatura e la lanciò contro Tony.  
"Altolà!". "Fermi dove siete!". " ... prigionieri ...".   
Varie voci si accavallarono. Una figura si abbattè in volo contro la finestra della stanza, la mandò in frantumi e atterrò rotolando sul pavimento. Ci furono una serie di spari, il soldato d'inverno si gettò giù dalla finestra e Falkon si mise a correre evitando dei colpi di proiettile. Afferrò Tony sollevandolo e riaprì le ali metalliche. L'alieno verde si strinse a Stark. Il nero corse fino alla finestra spaccata e saltò, spiccando il volo.  
"Mr. Stark, è un onore conoscerla, ma ... era forse impazzito?!" gridò.  
Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte e avvertì le braccia pulsare.  
< Pesano quanto il Capitano questi due > pensò.  
Tony attivò i propulsori dei piedi facendo aumentare la velocità, alcuni colpi di laser e pistola gli passarono radenti e alzò il capo.  
"Piacere mio Bat-Man!" esclamò.  
Sogghignò, strinse l'alieno verde a sé e batté le palpebre roteando gli occhi.  
"Ok, liberare prigionieri SHIELD non è stata la mia idea più geniale. A mia discolpa, lo SHIELD poteva anche evitare di sparare a vista".  
"Il vero SHIELD è con il Capitano. Questa è la base dell'Hydra" ribatté Falcon.   
Seguì una corrente di aria calda, scese in picchiata e risalì con una corrente di aria gelida. Tony sgranò gli occhi, aprì la bocca, la richiuse e strinse i denti.  
"E così si spiegano le nevrosi del Capitano" borbottò.  
Chiuse gli occhi, strinse l'alieno e attivò i propulsori dell'armatura staccandosi da Falcon; gli volò accanto e sogghignò guardandolo.  
< E a quanto pare, mi sa che dovrò sul serio arredare casa per tutto lo SHIELD >. Strinse la presa sull'alieno, voltò il capo e sollevò una mano.  
"Raggiungi casa mia, puoi invitare anche tutti i tuoi amici se vuoi. Recupera Soldier, mettilo da qualche parte. Nel frigo, se necessario" ordinò, duramente.  
Falcon annuì, si gettò in picchiata tendendo le ali metalliche e Tony lo guardò sullo schermo dell'armatura.  
"Non le trovi carine, J?".  
"Il progetto per la costruzione di quelle ali era stato proposto dieci anni fa al signor Stane, ma quando le vennero mostrati gli schemi da utilizzare lei rifiutò, signore".  
Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e osservò l'alieno verde che teneva stretto.  
< Forse è sedato e io non lo scoprirò mai. L'ultima volta che ho controllato i database dello SHIELD avevano delle tossine in grado di paralizzarti per delle ore > pensò.  
Si morse il labbro, accelerò la velocità di volo osservando la cartina olografica del proprio elmo e socchiuse gli occhi.  
< Abbiamo lavorato per l'Hydra. Tutta quella segretezza, non farci mai incontrare, impedirci l'accesso ai dati. Era per evitare che scoprissimo qualcosa o peggio che collaborassimo per distruggerla > si disse.  
Sentì delle fitte, si morse il labbro ed inspirò sentendo la testa girare; deglutì percependo un sapore acido in bocca.  
< Non abbiamo saputo nulla di quel che succedeva l'uno all'altro per questo >.  
Scosse il capo, roteò gli occhi e sbuffò.  
"J, blocca le trasmissioni. Dobbiamo impedire che l'Hydra abbia accesso ai miei dati personali. Sanno già fin troppo" disse.  
"Signore, lo SHIELD ha accesso ai satelliti e ai dati privati di tutto il globo. Sarebbe inutile" ricordò l'A.I.  
Tony strinse l'alieno verde, si morse il labbro vedendo un puntino rosso lampeggiare sullo scanner e volò verso il basso.  
"Ok, ci penseremo tornati a casa. Per il momento isola la Tower, utilizza l'energia del reattore. Scarico Sailor Moon e poi ne parlo con Cap" disse.  
Guardò verso il cielo, strinse le labbra.  
"Sempre che non piova qualcos'altro" borbottò.  
Atterrò al centro di un area deserta davanti ad un capannone metallico. Lasciò l'uomo, fece un paio di passi indietro e si tolse l'elmo dell'armatura. Sogghignò, socchiuse gli occhi facendo risaltare le occhiaie.  
"Ehi. Come stavo dicendo, mi dispiace per l'irruenza; ma vogliono ammazzarci tutti" disse.  
Lo guardò dal basso verso l'alto, inarcò un sopracciglio facendo un passo avanti.  
"Fai la fotosintesi clorofiliana? Perché in quel caso, ti sposto vicino al corso d'acqua". Aggiunse, con tono sarcastico.  
"Su Marte non c'è acqua, ma ghiaccio" biascicò la creatura.   
Strinse gli occhi e si massaggiò la testa verde bombata. Tony arricciò il labbro, schioccò la lingua e indicò il capannone metallico.  
"C'è un congelatore. Dentro. C'è anche del cibo, ma forse è meglio se non lo tocchi. Non credo ci siano medici esperti di marziani, da queste parti".  
Addolcì l'espressione, mosse le braccia davanti a sé allargandole e stringendole mentre camminava in tondo.  
"Senti, hai un posto dove andare?" chiese.  
Abbassò le braccia, girò attorno all'alieno e sorrise.  
"Puoi stare qui. O a casa mia. Meglio qui, forse, visto che ho casa invasa. Letteralmente, invasa".  
Si girò, incrociò le braccia sopra il reattore e sogghignò alzando il capo.  
"Posso venirti a trovare e portarti ghiaccio fresco e piante carnivore a farti compagnia".  
"Voglio vendetta per la mia razza su Thor l'assassino" rispose l'alieno.   
Cercò di piegare le gambe, i muscoli si rilassarono e gemette sentendo delle fitte in tutto il corpo. Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli, mugugnò.  
"Uh, sì, beh, spacca un po' tutto quello che tocca" disse.  
Accentuò il sogghigno, batté le mani tra loro con un suono metallico e camminò in avanti.  
"Bene. Allora immagino che qui sia perfetto".   
Indicò dentro, inarcò le sopracciglia verso l'alto.  
"Vuoi che ti faccio vedere come funziona il congelatore?".  
"Non è da poche lune che dimoro sul tuo pianeta. E non comprendo perché tu mi abbia condotto in un luogo deserto" sussurrò con voce rauca le creatura.   
Boccheggiò, strinse gli occhi e sbadigliò.  
< Le mie reazioni rimangono rallentate > pensò.  
Tony si piegò in avanti, ne osservò le gambe verdi robuste e il petto muscoloso; sporse il capo a destra e sinistra guardandone le spalle rilassate e si morse il labbro.  
< Sembra avere difficoltà a muoversi > si disse.  
Accennò un sorriso rizzandosi, indicò la porta del capannone metallico.  
"E' sicuro. Qui non ti succederà niente. Eccetto se non esplode il pianeta, ma lì non posso farci molto" disse, con tono dolce.  
Tony si piegò in avanti, ne osservò le gambe verdi robuste e il petto muscoloso; sporse il capo a destra e sinistra guardandone le spalle rilassate e si morse il labbro.  
< Sembra avere difficoltà a muoversi > si disse.  
Accennò un sorriso rizzandosi, indicò la porta del capannone metallico.  
"E' sicuro. Qui non ti succederà niente. Eccetto se non esplode il pianeta, ma lì non posso farci molto" disse, con tono dolce.  
John Johnz piegò di lato il capo e perse i sensi, il respiro gli divenne regolare e spalanco le labbra verde scuro rimanendo abbandonato a terra. Tony spalancò gli occhi, corse in avanti e lo afferrò. Lo sollevò, sentì le giunture delle ginocchia scricchiolare e mugolò.  
"Sapevo che sarebbe finita così" borbottò.  
Andò dentro, superò un tavolo e poggiò l'alieno su un ripiano orizzontale attaccato al muro. Inspirò, espirò e fece due passi indietro.  
"Immagino che non andrà da nessuna parte. J? Se si sveglia contattami tramite le telecamere a circuito chiuso del posto".  
"Sì, signore" rispose l'A.I.  
Tony uscì, alzò il capo e spiccò il volo.  
< E ora speriamo solo non ci sia un esercito di cavallette alla Tower > pensò.  



	12. Cap. 12 La spia e il lupo

Cap. 12 La spia e il lupo  
  
Steve appoggiò il borsone accanto al letto e sospirò. Si tolse lo scudo dalle spalle sfilando le bretelle e lo mise sul letto.  
"Quindi Stark ha dato l'autorizzazione al gruppo di riunirsi qui?" domandò.  
"A quanto pare. Il generale è al piano di sotto, sta litigando con un X-men, un certo Wolwerine" spiegò Falkon.   
Mise le ali metalliche dentro l'armadio del capitano e si massaggiò il collo dalla pelle nera. Steve arcuò le sopracciglia e si voltò di scatto.  
"Pensi abbia bisogno di noi?" domandò.   
Falkon sorrise e negò con la testa.  
"Natasha dice che sono come zio e nipote. Di non preoccuparci" spiegò.   
Steve sospirò, s'inginocchiò accanto al letto e aprì la borsa.  
"Mr. Stark è un irresponsabile" sibilò.  
Falcon si avvicinò a Rogers e lo guardò sollevare una pila di maglie piegate.  
"Suvvia Capitano, mi è sembrato simpatico nonostante le voci che circolano su di lui" borbottò.   
Steven aprì un cassetto dell'anta centrale dell'armadio e ci mise i vestiti. Falcon si piegò e guardò una serie di libri alti una mano tra dei pantaloni. Si girò e si avvicinò al portatile appoggiato su una scrivania.  
"Capitano, state traslocando per venirci a vivere tutta la vita qui?" domandò.   
La punta delle orecchie di Rogers avvampò e l'uomo digrignò i denti.  
"Il minimo per combattere l'Hydra, non lo sopporterei un secondo di più!" urlò.   
Falcon ridacchiò, si girò e raggiunse la porta. Le finestre tremarono e si sentirono dei tonfi.  
"Che cosa sta succedendo?!" gridò Falcon.  
Clint si affacciò dalla porta, stringendola con una mano.  
"Thor è diventato un gigante. Ed è a due stanze da qui" spiegò.   
Steve lo guardò e sospirò.  
"Grazie dell'avvertimento Agente Barton" sussurrò con voce rauca.  
"Giganti, dei e Idre. Altro?" domandò Falcon.   
Ridacchiò e incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
"Stiamo aspettando l'attaccato del fratello maggiore di Thor ... credo. Io non riesco a togliermi dalla testa che il vero pericolo rimanere Loki" brontolò Barton.  
"Non ti vedo bro. Dove ti sei cacciato?!".   
Sentì chiamare Murdock.  
"Scusate capitano, devo andare" disse atono Clint.   
Si voltò e si mise a correre nella direzione da cui veniva le urla di Matt. Scese al piano di sotto, superò Spider-man con uno zainetto in spalla e andò oltre il generale Fury.  
"E quindi tu saresti per Mr. Stark?" domandò la spia.   
Il viso era in ombra sotto il cappuccio. Logan si grattò la barba e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"La sua guardia del corpo" ribatté duro.  
Mariko ridacchiò appoggiandosi contro la schiena del fidanzato.  
"Si avvicina a riconoscere il suo shogun" sussurrò.   
Yukio si appoggiò alla spalla del mutante e si sporse. I capelli rossi le volteggiarono intorno al viso e la katana le penzolò al fianco.  
"E' una menzogna Logan-san" gli bisbigliò all'orecchio.  
"La tua Onee-sama ci tiene. Al massimo lo chiederò a Stark quando torna, se vuole" ringhiò tra i denti a bassa voce.   
La giapponese dai capelli tinti rossi annuì e rimise i piedi per terra, lasciandogli la spalla.  
"Poteva anche ridarti la memoria, Stark, se lavori per lui" dichiarò Fury.   
Si mise un sigaro tra le labbra e lo accese con un accendino che tirò fuori dalla tasca della felpa.  
"Se anche avessi davvero un fratello come ripeti da mezz'ora, orbo; non so dove sia!" urlò Logan.   
Mostrò i canini aguzzi e sentì la fidanzata stringergli il braccio. Sollevò l'altro e fece uscire l'artiglio centrale.  
"Se il 'capo' qui dentro vuole restituirmelo bene. Altrimenti può continuare a non farsi vivo questo tizio!" gridò.  
Detto da te capo ha un significato profondo Logan-san" disse Yukio.  
"Sarebbe bellissimo se lo chiamassi sempre così, Logan-chan" bisbigliò Mariko, baciandogli il braccio.   
Sentì i peli ritti sotto le labbra e sorrise.  
"Allora vedrò di convincere Stark" disse indurendo il tono Fury. Si voltò, dandogli le spalle e rizzò il capo. Avanzò verso la porta d'ingresso.

 


	13. Cap. 13 A caccia di Saberthoot

Cap. 13 A caccia di Saberthoot  
  
Tony atterrò davanti alla porta di casa sua, inarcò un sopracciglio vedendo Fury con il cappuccio calato a coprirgli il volto e si tolse l'elmo avanzando.  
"Nichi? Fuga dall'Hydra o copertura da rapper?" chiese.  
Fury alzò il capo, gli occhiali da sole scintillarono riflettendo un raggio di sole e lui strinse le labbra.  
"Stark. Ho un lavoro per te".  
Tony arricciò le sopracciglia, corrucciò la fronte e avanzò.  
"Ehi, sono appena tornato. Devo ancora farmi dire dalla mia ragazza dove si sono messi e, soprattutto, quanti sono diventati i miei ospiti" rispose.  
Fury si tolse gli occhiali da sole e calò il cappuccio, puntò con l'occhio cieco Tony che rabbrividì sentendo una sensazione di freddo alla schiena e alla bocca dello stomaco. Fury fece un passo avanti continuando a fissarlo.  
"Tu troverai una persona per me, Stark".  
Tony deglutì, si leccò le labbra e mosse le mani sentendo le dita formicolare.  
"Una a caso su quasi sei miliardi d'individui? E' un po' troppo anche per me" rispose, con tono sarcastico.  
Fury intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena, socchiuse l'occhio sano sgranando quello cieco.  
"Victor Creed. L'ultimo dato reperibile sulla sua posizione era presso la Statua della Libertà. Secondo i dati raccolti dalla Romanoff, ha lavorato con Magneto; che è ...".  
Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e incrociò le braccia.  
"Esattamente la persona da cui dovrei tenermi a distanza. Odia i non mutanti e attira il metallo. Non potresti trovare qualcuno meno adatto nemmeno se tu lo facessi apposta, Nichi".  
Fury chiuse l'occhio sano guardandolo solo con quello cieco, il bianco era sfumato con residui grigiastri coperti da una striscia di pelle sottile quanto un capello.  
"E' il fratello della tua neo-assunta, nonché priva di memoria, guardia del corpo" disse duro.  
Tony arricciò le sopracciglia verso l'alto, sciolse le braccia incrociate e avanzò di un passo.   
"Ok, il lupo di Cappuccetto Rosso ha perso la memoria?".  
Fury infilò gli occhiali, tirò su il cappuccio coprendosi il volto e infilò le mani nelle tasche della felpa larga.  
"Già. E sta a te ridargliela" disse.  
Gli passò accanto e lo superò, Tony si voltò vedendolo svoltare un angolo e sbuffò passandosi la mano tra i capelli.  
"J, inizia la localizzazione di Victor Creed. Dati personali, contatti, parenti, amici, rapporti con Magneto. Cerca le sue ultime localizzazione, potrebbero essere ancora insieme. Fammi sapere" ordinò duro.  
Entrò dentro, batté le palpebre guardandosi intorno e storse il labbro. Pepper avanzò, indicò dietro di sé stringendo con l'altro braccio una cartellina e arricciò le sopracciglia.  
"Mi spieghi?" domandò.  
Tony strinse i denti corrucciando la fronte, allargò le braccia e sogghignò.  
"Festa in famiglia?" chiese.  
Pepper sospirò, strinse la cartellina e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro facendo strofinare la gonna grigia contro le calze color carne.  
"Ho fatto sistemare Thor e Loki al piano di sopra, la stanza in cui erano non riusciva a contenere la forma gigante di Thor. Sei consapevole, vero, che Loki è un pericoloso criminale?".  
Tony si passò la mano metallica tra i capelli, fece tre passi di lato e si voltò.  
"Sì. Ma sta volta il cattivo è un altro fratello. E l'Hydra".  
Pepper si tolse una ciocca rosso dorata dalla spalla, gli camminò affianco e inarcò un sopracciglio stringendo le labbra.  
"Il Capitano Rogers mi ha informata. L'ho fatto sistemare di sopra. Con lui c'è anche l'agente Falcon. Devo ringraziare lui per la lista di nomi. E Natalì, ovviamente".  
Tony sbuffò, raggiunse il piano bar e vi girò attorno; prese una bottiglia dallo scaffale continuando a camminare fino ad uno sgabello, vi si sedette a gambe larghe.  
"Ok. Immagino che rimangano anche loro. Da qualche parte ci sono pure i Fantastici Quattro, Barton, un avvocato, Spider-Man, due killer giapponesi e un mutante".  
Pepper roteò gli occhi, si morse il labbro e si infilò dietro il bancone.  
"Ho fatto sistemare tutti. Ho utilizzato la stanza ignifuga al terzo piano per Johnny Storm, ho fatto sistemare Reed Richards nella camera al quinto piano accanto al tredicesimo laboratorio; così ha una stanza matrimoniale da condividere con la moglie. Per il momento Ben Grim è nella camera numero trentasette del sesto piano, quella che avevi costruito per Banner e Hulk" elencò.  
Tony arricciò le sopracciglia verso l'alto, le sorrise dolcemente e stappò la bottiglia; bevendo due sorsi. Deglutì, si passò il palmo sulle labbra strofinando il braccio metallico contro il viso e alzò le spalle.  
"Ok. Immagino che ne farò un'altra per Banner" rispose.  
Pepper sospirò, roteò gli occhi stringendo le labbra e strofinò le dita sulla cartellina.  
"Banner è nella stessa stanza, per ora condividono quella. Barton e Natalì condividono la camera che da sul terrazzo, ho fatto sistemare l'avvocato in quella accanto. Sto facendo portare le attrezzature adatte ad un cieco, anche se sembra vederci meglio di me" proseguì.  
Batté le palpebre, si mordicchiò il labbro e strinse la presa sulla cartellina.  
"Ho portato le due ragazze nelle stanze riservate agli ospiti che ci servono per i contratti, invece il ragazzino è in quella del quinto piano, con le pareti imbottite. Il mutante ti attende di la".   
Tony si mise in piedi, poggiò la bottiglia sul tavolo e le diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
"Ok, grazie. Ma non stancarti così" disse.  
Scese dal piano bar, Pepper si voltò e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Ehi!" chiamò.  
Tony si voltò, arricciò il labbro sogghignando. Pepper scese, si sporse e lo guardò.  
"Non esci da quella armatura da un po', Tony. Che succede?" chiese.  
Tony si chinò, le baciò la punta del naso e addolcì lo sguardo.  
"Dammi tempo. Per favore" sussurrò.  
Pepper sospirò, annuì e gli baciò le labbra.  
"Ti aspetto" mormorò.  
Tony fece l'occhiolino, si rizzò e si voltò superando la porta.  
"Spero non ti sia offeso per quella faccenda del 'capo' ".   
Gli disse Logan andandogli incontro con voce roca. Tony gli sorrise, fece l'occhiolino e gli diede una pacca sul braccio. Gli girò attorno, si voltò camminando all'indietro e allargò le braccia.  
"Nessun problema. Qualsiasi cosa io mi sia perso" disse.  
Si sedette sul divano a gambe larghe, poggiò le spalle contro lo schienale e allargò le braccia poggiandosi anch'esse; sogghignò guardandolo.  
"Man in Black dice che hai un fratello e una memoria perduta. Centra qualcosa con la tua ricerca di Lord feudali giapponesi?".  
"Non ne ho idea, ma da quello che ho origliato mi è parso di capire che è un tizio che cerca di uccidermi. Non mi dispiacerebbe avere un fratello in più e un persecutore in meno".   
Spiegò Logan, incrociando le braccia sopra il petto villoso. Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, si chinò con la schiena in avanti unendo le mani tra le gambe divaricate.  
"Un Lord feudale giapponese vuole ucciderti e Nichi ha deciso che era una buona idea perseguitarti con un fratello presumibilmente cattivo?" chiese.  
"No, è un gattone. Ora, se permetti, vado a farmi una doccia prima che Yukio mi ci obblighi spada alla gola" disse Logan.   
Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla colpendo l'armatura e risuonò un suono metallico. Wolwerine lo superò e attraversò la porta. Tony si morse il labbro, alzò il capo aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
"Ehi, J, secondo te era un 'Considerami assunto'?" domandò sarcastico.  
"Non so, signore. In compenso, ho localizzato il soggetto. Ad un controllo incrociato, le possibilità di successo sono del 92%".  
Tony si alzò, sogghignò e si rimise il casco dell'armatura.  
"Fin troppo alto, in tutte queste incomprensioni. Andiamo a mettere il gatto nel sacco".  



	14. Cap. 14 Il salvataggio di Saberthoot

Cap. 14 Il salvataggio di Saberthoot  
  
Tony girò attorno al lettino, storse la bocca piegando il capo di lato e sfregò tra loro le labbra.  
"Quindi lui è il fratello del nostro lupo?".  
Loki osservò la pelliccia gialla circondare Viktor, ne guardò le mani piegate ad artiglio legate al piano di lavoro e sospirò scuotendo il capo.  
"Tanto quanto il giorno è la notte, per quel che gli somiglia" rispose.  
Tony sbuffò passandosi la mano tra i capelli, si sedette su una sedia che stava di fronte al capo del tavolo da lavoro, guardò il capo dell'uomo dagli occhi chiusi e osservò gli schermi olografici davanti a lui.  
"L'analisi del DNA corrisponde, e questo era l'unico Saberthoot che ho trovato. O Nicky ha sbagliato soprannome, o è parecchio cambiato".  
Loki scosse il capo, osservò una serie di fili collegati a dei macchinari davanti a lui e si avvicinò a Tony; sorrise socchiudendo le iridi smeraldo.  
"Non puoi sperare di mutarlo solo con la tua scienza" disse.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, si avvicinò una delle schermate.  
"Sai, aver sedato il fratello maggiore della mia guardia del corpo è già abbastanza spiacevole senza te intorno".  
Osservò i battiti cardiaci e le onde celebrali nella schermata, strinse le labbra guardando un frammento olografico del DNA di Viktor volteggiare sotto i due dati.  
"Inoltre, me la cavo con la ricodificazione genetica. Eliminare i geni che stanno portando al deterioramento delle sue facoltà dovrebbe corrispondere circa ad un'operazione a cuore aperto".  
Voltò il capo verso Loki, sogghignò.  
"E fidati, di operazioni al cuore me ne intendo".  
Loki si abbassò, gli mise il dito sul petto e tracciò un cerchio sogghignando.  
"Oh, naturalmente. E dimmi, dopo aver sperimentato su te stesso ora hai intenzione di giocare anche con altri?".  
Tony sospirò, fece allontanare la sedia e afferrò una siringa.  
"Non sto giocando. Voglio lavorare, quindi perché non fai qualcosa di utile e prendi il disinfettante? L'anestetico non dura molto, su qualcuno che si rigenera le braccia".  
Loki strinse le labbra, si portò due dita alle labbra e soffiò verso Viktor, che venne avvolto da una nebbiolina verdastra. Emise un grugnito, un mugolio e rilassò tutti i muscoli. Tony posò la siringa, tornò verso la sedia e guardò i dati.  
"Cosa diamine hai fatto?".  
Loki ridacchiò, si tolse una ciocca di capelli neri da davanti il volto spigoloso.  
"L'ho solo fatto addormentare. Perché hai così poca fiducia nelle mie intenzioni?" chiese, con tono contrito.  
Tony lo guardò, inarcò un sopracciglio socchiudendo gli occhi e scosse il capo.  
"Captain Ovvio è di sopra. Raggiungilo e lasciami in pace".  
Loki si abbassò, sibilò mostrando i denti appuntiti e le iridi brillarono di rosso; afferrò il mento di Tony affondando le dita nelle due guance leggermente incavate, lo sollevò dalla sedia guardandolo fisso.  
"Ricordati con chi hai a che fare, mortale" ringhiò.  
Tony afferrò il polso di Loki con entrambe le mani, tirò il volto all'indietro sentendo la mascella dolere e accennò un sogghigno.  
"Con un bipolare?" biascicò.  
Loki lo fece cadere in terra con un tonfo, mosse la mano in aria e un forziere lungo metà braccio del dio apparve in terra.  
"Usalo, se vuoi che funzioni. O lascia che muoia per il tuo orgoglio da scienziato".  
Sparì in una nuvoletta verde, Tony tossì muovendo la mano davanti a sé e socchiuse gli occhi castano scuro. Sbuffò, guardò i dati osservandone tre rossi, due gialli e cinque arancioni; le molecole attaccate al DNA si facevano più grandi e le onde celebrali diminuivano d'intensità.   
< Certo che non conosce le mezze misure > pensò.  
Aprì il forziere, spalancò gli occhi vedendo il tesseract brillare in mezzo ad altre quattro gemme, che illuminavano anche un'ampolla delle stesse dimensioni delle pietre.   
"Cap lo ucciderà" borbottò.  
Guardò le pietre, si voltò verso gli schermi e socchiuse gli occhi.  
< Ho promesso a Bad Wolf che gliel'avrei ridato. E anche a Nicky > pensò.  
Inspirò, espirò e sollevò il forziere poggiandolo sul tavolo accanto alle schermate.  
"J, sullo schermo dodici inizia a riprodurre le sostanze che potrebbero portare alla disgregazione e annientamento dell'agente mutogeno estraneo. Qualsiasi cosa intacchi la mutazione di base non va nemmeno preso in considerazione. Inserisci uno stabilizzante, inizia la respirazione artificiale e controlla che i livelli rimangano nella norma" ordinò.  
"Sì signore" rispose la voce metallica dell'AI. I tubi collegati alle vene di Viktor sibilarono venendo riempiti, la schermata in alto a destra iniziò a emettere una serie di bip continui e una seconda schermata gli si affiancò riportando i dati vitali.  
"Pare che l'agente che sta distruggendo il tuo sistema nervoso centrale sia diventato parte integrante della mutazione, signore. Secondo le attuali possibilità, sembra impossibile scollegare i due elementi".  
Tony guardò le pietre, prese quella gialla e la sollevò avvicinandola al volto. La passò da una mano all'altra, osservò la gemma diventare rotonda e tornare rettangolare. Inarcò un sopracciglio, la mosse verso destra e sobbalzò cadendo in terra a causa del peso. Trascinò la pietra, provò a sollevarla e questa risalì verso l'alto e tornò in terra rimbalzando. Tony si sporse, la prese e la strinse al petto.  
"Alterazione della materia" sussurrò.  
Ripose la gemma al suo posto, prese quella rossa e sentì una scarica elettrica attraversargli il braccio. Balzò in piedi, camminò avanti e indietro. Fece il giro della stanza, afferrò un tubo metallico grosso tre volte il suo braccio con una mano e lo sollevò. Lo portò con sé fino alla scrivania, lo poggiò in terra e rimise la gemma rossa al suo posto.  
"Incremento delle capacità fisiche e delle energie" mormorò.  
"Signore, posso farle notare l'utilità del dono del signor Loki per la nostra causa?" chiese Jarvis.  
Tony sospirò, guardò le restanti gemme e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Continua a cercare uno stabilizzante, mostrami il DNA di Viktor e non osare dire a Loki che trovo questi affari la cosa più utile dell'ultimo millennio".  
Una schermata olografica gli comparve davanti, Tony se l'avvicinò e ingigantì il DNA davanti a sé osservandone le molecole intrecciate tra loro, vide una micro-molecola intenta nell'inglobare una di quelle primarie e strinse le labbra. Si passò la mano sul volto sentendo l'accenno di barba sotto il palmo, sospirò scuotendo il capo.  
"Mostrami anche il sistema nervoso. Lo stabilizzante?".  
"Degli attuali risultati, tredici risultano innocui per la mutazione di base" rispose Jarvis.  
Tony si sporse di lato, afferrò la schermata trascinandola davanti a sé e guardò la lista dei risultati. Scosse il capo al primo, aggrottò le sopracciglia al secondo e mugugnò al terzo. Spalancò gli occhi, ghignò e indicò il settimo.  
"Inietta quello. Dovrebbe servire sia per stabilizzare le condizioni attuali sia come momentaneo deterrente per quelle stupide creaturine che lo trovano buono da mangiare".  
La schermata sparì e ci fu un altro ronzio da parte degli aghi nella pelle di Viktor, che sussultò nel sonno tendendo leggermente i muscoli. Tony fissò il sistema nervoso olografico e il DNA davanti a sé, si voltò guardando i dati e sogghignò osservandoli stabilizzarsi. Guardò nuovamente il DNA, le micro-molecole erano immobilizzate e le sinapsi del sistema nervoso lampeggiavano leggermente, alcuni collegamenti erano spezzati ed altri atrofizzati.  
"Necrosi. Questo potrebbe essere un problema" sussurrò.  
"Signore, posso consigliarle di richiedere l'assistenza di Loki per l'utilizzo di quelle pietre?" chiese Jarvis.  
Tony guardò le gemme, osservò quella rossa posta accanto dell'ampolla; guardò quella gialla accanto al tesseract e osservò le ultime due, una arancione e una verde. Sospirò, deglutì e chiuse gli occhi. Li riaprì, sogghignò e piegò il capo di lato.  
"E secondo te cosa vorrà il nostro mago preferito, in cambio?".  
"Perché non me lo chiedi direttamente, Stark?" domandò la voce di Loki.  
Tony fece ruotare la sedia su se stessa, allargò le braccia ghignando e arricciò le sopracciglia verso l'alto.  
"Perché immaginavo che non ti saresti allontanato troppo e che volessi farti implorare per il tuo preziosissimo aiuto".  
Si piegò in avanti con la schiena, batté le mani sulle ginocchia e si alzò.  
"Invece mettiamola così. O fai tu questa cosa per me, o imparo a farla da solo. Non credo di poterci mettere più di una settimana. Ho imparato cose più difficili in meno tempo".  
Loki scoprì i denti leggermente appuntiti arricciando il labbro.  
"Stai bluffando".  
Tony ghignò, allargò le braccia.  
"Può essere".  
Indurì lo sguardo, le iridi castano scuro brillarono e si avvicinò.  
"Ma l'ultima volta sei stato tu, a prenderle, se non sbaglio".  
Loki avanzò ancheggiando, sfiorò con la mano il lettino e raggiunse la scrivania. Guardò le gemme, si leccò le labbra e si girò.  
"Tu vorresti che fossi io, ad usarle?" chiese.  
Tony si voltò, afferrò lo scrigno e lo tirò verso di sé. Prese la pietra gialla, che divenne ovale nella sua mano brillando più forte.  
"Io voglio tu mi dica come usare questa. C'è una necrosi nei tessuti del sistema nervoso centrale, per il momento l'avanzamento del danno è bloccato, ma non durerà a lungo e io voglio farlo tornare com'era; non tenerlo in stato vegetativo".  
Loki spalancò gli occhi guardando la gemma gialla nella mano di Tony, ridacchiò scuotendo il capo.  
"Non doveva sorprendermi che tu prediligessi proprio la gemma in grado di modificare le leggi della fisica e della realtà stessa" disse, con tono divertito.  
Tony strinse nel pugno la pietra, la sentì contorcersi contro il palmo della mano e la strinse maggiormente; percepì delle punte premere contro la carne e si morse il labbro, la sentì diventare liquida e coprì la mano con l'altra.  
"Visto che la Pietra filosofale mi ha scelto, possiamo procedere?".  
Loki gli indicò Viktor con il palmo aperto, sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi e le iridi brillarono.  
"Se ti concentri sulla zona in necrosi, puoi riportarla alla vita".  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, piegò il capo di lato.  
"Suppongo che potrebbe uccidermi" disse, piatto.  
Loki rise, scosse il capo e si sedette accavallando le lunghe gambe fasciate da pantaloni neri.  
"Solo mandarti in coma, in realtà" rispose.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, sentì la gemma nuovamente solida nel suo palmo e allungò una mano verso la schermata che rappresentava il sistema nervoso di Viktor, se la mise davanti e inspirò.  
"Questo mi consola" disse, sarcastico.  
Fissò la zona in necrosi, poggiò la mano sul capo nel punto corrispondente e chiuse gli occhi.  
< La conformazione del disegno è corrispondente in maniera pressoché perfetta a quella reale. La scala è circa 1:1500, devo ridimensionare la visione della zona in modo da prenderla tutta. La necrosi non si limita ad una sola aria, devo estendere la riparazione senza toccare gli agenti mutogeni naturali > pensò rapidamente.  
Loki guardò la luce gialla avvolgere le mani dell'uomo, dilatò gli occhi aderendo con la schiena alla sedia.  
< Thor non mi crederebbe. Magneto aveva avvisato che non è umano. D'altronde, chi non subisce danni dall'impatto con l'aria o dall'esplosione di un'atomica, non può certo esserlo > si disse.  
Osservò il disegno guardando la parte la parte morta. A destra ricominciò a brillare a intermittenza, a sinistra il flusso passava velocemente in scie; Loki batté gli occhi e osservò la macchia ancora in necrosi al centro. Spostò lo sguardo verso Tony, l'uomo aveva le spalle e la schiena tesa; il viso imperlato di sudore e gli occhi così come le labbra strette tra loro. Loki dondolò un piede, guardò verso le scale.  
< Chissà cosa ne penserebbe James, nel vedergli fare tutto questo. Non è mai stato uno a cui piace avere debiti > pensò.  
Osservò la macchia in necrosi ridursi, assottigliò le labbra poggiando le mani sulle gambe accavallate.  
< Forse è per questo che non l'ha voluto qui. Gli mentirà dicendogli che è stato facile, e sarebbe tanto stolto da pensarlo davvero > si disse.  
La macchia svanì, Tony aprì gli occhi di scatto e si tirò indietro. Aprì la mano guardando la gemma, era per metà impiantata nel suo palmo e la carne intorno era arrossata. Sbuffò, sogghignò e sospirò.  
"Se non ho qualcosa infilato fino alle ossa potrei morirne" borbottò sarcastico, la voce era strascicata e rauca. Fece un passo avanti, barcollò e si poggiò a uno dei macchinari facendolo ondeggiare. Loki si rizzò, lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo fece sedere.  
"Fammi vedere la mano".  
Tony scosse il capo, il volto era grigiastro e gli occhi liquidi, i capelli si erano incollati al volto e la pietra brillava lievemente dal suo palmo.  
"I valori, devo vedere come sta, potrei aver ...".  
Loki gli poggiò l'indice sulle labbra.  
"La necrosi è sparita, gli agenti aggressivi sono ancora immobilizzati dal continuo afflusso della sostanza che gli hai inniettato inizialmente. Basta una ...".  
Tony deglutì, si adagiò contro lo schienale.  
"Dissociazione intra-molecolare, in modo da separare le molecole di tipo aggressivo da quelle fisiologiche e poter eliminare solo le prime. Non c'ho pensato finché non ho avuto in mano questa roba".  
Loki scostò il dito, gli prese il palmo e tirò la gemma facendola staccare. Tony gemette di dolore, il dio poggiò la gemma nello scrigno e sogghignò.  
"Non è solo il tesseract aa mostrare cose mai viste, ma ognuna delle gemme dell'infinito".  
Tony annuì, la testa gli ricadde in avanti e rischiò di cadere. Loki gli prese le spalle, gliele fece poggiare contro la sedia e strinse le labbra.  
"Ora smetti. James non vorrebbe vederti così nemmeno per Viktor".  
Tony si leccò le labbra, premette le punte dei piedi in terra spostando la sedia all'indietro e allungò la mano verso lo scrigno. La passò sopra le gemme, strinse quella rossa e scosse il capo sgranando gli occhi. Si leccò le labbra, prese la pietra e se la mise in grembo.  
"Smetterò quando avrò finito. Giuro che mi farò pagare una vacanza alle Hawaii dalla fidanzata del mio lupo, mnh?".  
Fece ruotare la sedia, osservò gli schermi e ne prese uno. Digitò velocemente, unì tre schermi e riprese a scrivere una formula. Guardò il DNA, osservò le molecole e le micro-molecole, scosse il capo e si passò la mano tra i capelli cambiando la formula. Annuì, sogghignò alzando il capo.  
"Jarvis, attiva gli elettrodi, interrompi l'immissione dello stabilizzante e annulla la resporazione artificiale, ripristina il sistema ad alimentazione ARC e sintetizza la formula su schermo undici" ordinò.  
"Elettrodi attivati, alimentazione e respirazione artificiale interrotte. Sistema alimentazione ARC attivato. Sintetizzazione al 45%".  
Tony strinse la pietra rossa in mano, afferrò con l'altra il polso di Loki e lo tirò con sé dietro alcuni scaffali.  
"Non ti piacerebbe vedere cosa combinano i miei macchinari dopo aver funzionato!" strillò.  
Loki si accucciò dietro uno scaffale, roteò gli occhi e schioccò le dita facendo apparire lo scrigno chiuso tra i suoi piedi.  
"Sei uno Stark, è ovvio che esplodano!".  
Ci furono una serie di rumori forti che coprì la voce di Jarvis, si sentì la stanza tremare e alcuni oggetti caddero in terra con dei tonfi; i vetri del laboratorio andarono in frantumi.  
"J, alza il volume!" ordinò Tony.  
Sintetizzazione al 98%" rispose l'AI, con tono alto.  
Tony strinse la pietra rossa e il polso di Loki, il pavimento e il soffitto tremavano tra gli schianti degli oggetti. Si sentì un gemito soffocato provenire da Viktos, il tremore cessò e ci furono degli scricchiolii. Loki sollevò lo scrigno, si alzò e sporse il capo guardando i macchinari emettere scintille e fumo, FerroVecchio abbassò la lamiera che aveva posto davanti a Viktor e si allontanò passando sopra alcuni cavi. Tony ghignò, camminò in avanti e si voltò.  
"Ora annulla il tuo incantesimo. Lo slego e ti prometto che avrò un collasso in santa pace".  
Loki sbuffò, roteò in aria due dita.  
"Ne dubito" borbottò.  
La lucina verde uscì dalle narici di Viktor avvogendo le dita di Loki, Tony annuì e slegò l'uomo.   
"E' ancora giallo, spero che per Bad Wolf non sia un problema" disse.  
Loki gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla.  
"Parlerà la tua donna con lui. E tu mi ridarai quella pietra, adesso" disse.  
Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e gli porse la gemma.  
"Sei avido con i tuoi regali, non posso nemmeno guardarli" si lamentò con tono scherzoso.  
Loki l'afferrò, la strinsero insieme e il dio sogghignò.  
"Avviserò James" disse.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Di cosa?".  
Loki gli strappò la gemma di mano, l'uomo sgranò gli occhi, le iridi divennero bianche e ricadde all'indietro. Loki infilò la gemma nello scrigno, poggiò l'oggetto sulla scrivania e si chinò.  
"Di quello che hai fatto, Stark" sibilò.  
Sparì in una nuvoletta verde.


	15. Cap. 15 La situazione si complica

Cap. 15 La situazione si complica  
  
Loki vide nero, sentì la testa girare e batté le palpebre.  
"Finalmente ti ho portato in un luogo degno di un sovrano, amore mio" sussurrò dolcemente la voce di Balder.  
Loki spalancò gli occhi, si rizzò a sedere e batté la fronte contro una parete di energia rossastra. Ringhiò stringendo i denti, strinse le gambe al petto e guardò i cuscini che lo circondavano.  
"Balder" ringhiò.  
Balder gli si avvicinò, si chinò in ginocchio socchiudendo gli occhi e le ciocche castane gli ricaddero davanti al volto.  
"Attendevo con ansia che tu usassi i tuoi instabili poteri vicino a fonti di energia così potenti come le gemme" sussurrò.  
Allungò la mano attraversando la parete di energia e sfiorò la guancia di Loki. Loki sibilò soffiando aria dal naso e si tirò indietro; gli occhi brillarono di rosso e lui deglutì.  
"Le gemme dell'infinito hanno alterato la mia destinazione" mormorò.  
Balder ritirò la mano, sorrise e si rizzò.  
"Per tua fortuna. Così potrò occuparmi di te, amor mio" rispose.  
Loki strinse i pugni portandosi le gambe al petto, chiuse gli occhi sentendo la testa girare.  
"La mia magia ..." biascicò.  
Balder si passò le mani sulle vesti ricamate d'oro, scosse il capo addolcendo lo sguardo.  
"Non qui. Ti sottrarrà solo energia quando ci proverai, mio sposo" disse dolce.  
Loki si leccò le labbra, vide nero e batté le palpebre.  
< Thor penserà di nuovo che ho voluto fuggirgli > si disse.  
Ricadde di lato, sentì la nausea salire e deglutì svenendo.  
  
******  
  
Tony arricciò le sopracciglia, si voltò verso il lettino avvicinandovisi. Sogghignò, incrociò le braccia socchiudendo gli occhi, le occhiaie violacee risaltarono sulla pelle tesa.  
"Un'evoluzione sensazionale. Da tigre dai denti a sciabola a leone. Hai anche la pelliccia del colore giusto. Dovresti esserne felice" disse.  
Sanciò i lacci che tenevano i polsi dell'uomo, guardò la schermata olografica che ne indicava i dati vitali e schioccò le dita facendolo sparire. Victor si mise seduto, mugolò e si leccò le labbra.  
< Venderei l'anima per un sigaro > pensò.   
Strinse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.  
"Basta che non attacco più Jimmy e ti evolvo come più ti piace, ragazzino" biascicò con voce cavernosa.  
Si guardò la mano coperta di peluria giallo, le unghie d'osso erano aguzze. Tony passò tra due macchinari, girò attorno ad un tavolo calpestando una serie di fogli e saltò oltre dei pezzi di metallo misti a strumenti. Raggiunse la scrivania, prese la scatola dei sigari e tornò indietro. Porse la scatola a Viktor, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Dobbiamo festeggiare la digievoluzione in fratello adorante!".  
Victor si grattò la guancia sentendo la barba folta e abbassò lo sguardo, sentì un sapore acido in bocca.  
"Bah, questa faccenda per me puzza ancora troppo ..." brontolò.   
Annusò l'aria, alzò l'ascella e ripeté l'operazione sotto di essa.  
" ... o forse sono io a puzzare".   
Aggiunse. Dimenò la coda dal leone e sporse il labbro inferiore, mostrando i canini aguzzi. Tony annussò, arricciò il naso e ritirò lo scatolino. Lo aprì, prese un sigaro da dentro e lo mise in bocca a Viktor. Sogghignò vedendone i denti aguzzi spuntare da sotto le labbra, gli occhi gli brillarono e poggiò lo scatolino sopra un macchinario dietro di sé. Prese un accendino da una tasca laterale dello scatolino, lo porse in avanti.  
"Avresti bisogno di un bagno. Facciamo otto" disse.  
Victor prese il sigaro tra indice e medio. Lo tolse dalla bocca ghignando.  
"Tu restituisci la memoria al mio fratellino e te lo facciamo noi il piano di attacco contro l'Hydra" propose.  
Tony strinse le labbra.  
< O parlo nel sonno, o gliel'ha detto Loki, o c'era dentro da prima > pensò.  
Sogghignò, annuì e fece scattare la fiamma dell'accendino, accendendo il sigaro. Fece un passo indietro, ripose l'oggetto.  
"Ci sto, Mufasa" disse.  
  
*************  
  
Tony si tolse il toast dalla bocca, lo strinse in mano e sogghignò.  
"Mi sembra di avere il Pentagono in casa" disse.  
Tese il medio, la giuntura metallica si aprì facendo uscire la punta di un cacciavite. Tony l'avvicinò alle viti del microonde, il cacciavite ruotò svitando la prima e lui lo passò sulle altre tre facendo cadere lo sportellino. Diede un morso al toast, sfilò l'interno del microonde e ghignò.  
"Hanno reso la mia cucina un consiglio di guerra senza nemmeno invitarmi" si lamentò con tono sarcastico.  
Fece ritirare il cacciavite, abbassò la mano e dal polso metallico uscì un lanciafiamme lungo due dita e largo una. Lo fece ruotare in tondo all'interno del microonde lisciando le pareti e scaldandole fino a sentire il calore attraverso il guanto dell'armatura, tirò fuori la mano e roteò gli occhi.  
"Voglio dire, perché queste organizzazioni Intelligence temono sempre l'intelligenza? Dovrebbero avere un po' di coerenza interna".  
Rizzò il polso facendo rientrare il mini lanciafiamme, aprì una delle placche del petto estrarendo un reattore ARC grande il doppio del suo pollice e lo avvicinò ai bordi spigolosi del microonde. Premette il retro, l'energia del reattore squagliò il metallo rendendo l'angolo rotondo. Tony fece lo stesso con l'altro, mise il semi-cerchio a testa in giù e rese rotondi anche gli altri due angoli. Fece ruotare la sfera, sciolse lo sportellino delle batterie con il piccolo reattore e tolse le quattro pile. Mise il reattore al centro della cavità tenendo la parte azzurra voltata verso l'interno, sporse il gomito e aprì una fessura estraendone dei fili di rame e bronzo. Li legò ai lati del reattore, li agganciò alle molle e sentì il microonde emettere un bip metallico. Prese in mano la sfera, sogghignò e le iridi gli brillarono.  
"Bomba ad orologeria alimentata dal reattore ARC. Un perfetto esempio di come si può ottenere qualcosa di più potente dell'esplosione nucleare annullandone gli effetti negativi per evitare rischi ai nostri valorosi soldati" disse, con tono posato.  
Passò l'oggetto da una mano all'altra, ticchettò sul timer e fece l'occhiolino.  
"Impostando un limite di tempo che va dai trenta secondi alle tre ore e trenta minuti si ha ampia libertà di scelta. Una volta scaduto il tempo, il calore emesso dall'oggetto farà collassare il reattore causando un'esplosione capace di radere al suolo una nazione".  
Steve sospirò, gli prese la bomba dalle mani e la appoggiò sul ripiano.  
"E meno male che avevi smesso di farle" si lamentò.   
Sentiva i borbottii delle voci di Victor, Logan e Fury di sottofondo.  
< Mi sembra di essere tornato una recluta con entrambi i miei due capitani in zona > rifletté.  
Tony batté le palpebre, guardò la bomba e si guardò le mani. Deglutì, sentì acido in bocca e inspirò.  
"Scusa, io ...".  
Fece tre passi indietro, ondeggiò allargando le braccia e attivò i propulsori dei guanti tenendosi sospeso. Si mise ritto, scosse il capo e batté ripetutamente gli occhi.  
"Non volevo" biascicò.  
Steve si sporse e gli afferrò il polso, arcuando la schiena.  
"Ho esagerato io. Grazie di avermi restituito il capitano James" disse con gentilezza.  
Tony tirò indietro il braccio, indietreggiò e guardò il bancone. Si passò la mano sul volto, grugnì e scosse il capo.  
"Lascia stare. Piuttosto, hai visto Loki?".  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, spalancò gli occhi e alzò il capo.  
"Oddio. Loki" sussurrò.  
Diede una pacca sul gomito del Capitano, lo superò e si voltò.  
"Controlla che non facciano la terza guerra mondiale!" urlò.  
Corse su per le scale, si morse il labbro.  
< Loki. Loki è sparito. Devo avvisare Thor >.


	16. Cap.16 Magneto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato all’Easter Egg days.  
> Prompt: Macchine

Cap.16 Magneto  
  
Tony corse nel corridoio, ticchettò sull'auricolare socchiudendo gli occhi.  
 “Come va l'alimentazione?” domandò.  
“Carica al 72%, in aumento, signore” rispose Jarvis. Tony annuì, continuò a correre. Vide delle auto volteggiare fuori dalla finestra e sgranò gli occhi fermandosi; batté le palpebre e vide le macchine scontrarsi tra loro. Accese i propulsori spingendosi in avanti, sfondò il vetro e l'esplosione lo travolse facendolo roteare a mezz'aria. Socchiuse gli occhi, sentì delle urla provenire dalla casa sovrastate dal rumore di oggetti che crollavano. Tony virò verso destra, altre due macchine si scontrarono esplodendo, dei pezzi di vetro gli caddero addosso scivolando sulle placche dell'armatura. Lui si gettò in picchiata verso il basso, pezzi di auto gli sbatterono contro la mark facendolo ondeggiare. Cadde in terra, rotolò e si alzò in piedi sollevando il capo.  
“Ehi! Non hai una certa età per giocare all'autoscontro?” gridò.  
Una macchina vermiglia volò verso di lui e altre due si diressero vero i palazzi ai suoi lati. Insieme a una macchina verde e una dozzina di auto grigio metallizzate volteggiavano in aria anche due lampioni, tre grate dei tombini e delle pistole.  
“E voi sapiens non pensate di essere troppo primitivi a usare ancora le macchine invece di volare?" domandò Magneto. Si alzò in volo tenendo le braccia aperte.  
Tony volò verso le macchine dirette al palazzo sulla sua destra, la afferrò e spinse con i propulsori facendola cadere in terra; l'oggetto esplose e lui sbatté contro i vetri dell'abitazione distruggendoli. Rotolò all'interno, portò all'indietro le mani dandosi la spinta con i propulsori e sparò all'altra macchina facendola esplodere in aria; frammenti di vetro e una portiera volarono in giro, il parabrezza si frantumò contro uno dei lampioni e le pistole spararono alla ruota della macchina. Tony uscì dal palazzo, si guardò intorno osservando il radar sull'elmo dell'armatura evidenziare in rosso gli oggetti volanti. Guardò verso Magneto, sogghignò.  
“Io so volare. Vogliamo giocare alla versione aerea di acchiapparella?” chiese.  
Magneto fece caricare le pistole e ghignò.  
"Giochiamo, ladro di gatti" sibilò. I capelli bianchi gli aleggiavano ai lati del viso rugoso e i vestiti candidi risaltavano sui palazzi grigio scuro.  
Tony sparò una serie di laser verso le pistole, che esplosero facendolo ondeggiare. Si allontanò da Magneto nascondendosi dietro uno dei pali volteggianti, deglutì. “J, abbiamo un problema. Trova qualcosa che posso mettere tra la Mark e la Calamita, o finiremo risucchiati” disse. “Signore, le consiglio di chiamare rinforzi. Il raggio d'azione stimato del campo d'attrazione supera la distanza massima di sicurezza dalla Tower” rispose Jarvis. Tony si affacciò, scosse il capo. “Proviamo a dialogare. Dialogare con i cattivi funziona sempre” disse. Uscì da dietro al palo, volò in tondo e salutò con la mano. “Ehi, calamita con la crisi di mezza età! Io non ho rubato gatti, ma se la smetti posso sempre fartene adottare uno!”.

“Tony!” urlò la voce di Pepper. Tony sgranò gli occhi, si voltò vedendo la affacciata alla finestra. La osservò staccarsi dal vetro e correre. “Accidenti” ringhiò. “Signore, è consigliabile allontanare lo scontro prima che la signorina Potts raggiunga l'ingresso” disse Jarvis.  
Le macchine caddero al suolo con un tonfo e Magneto atterrò.  
"Non ti conviene combattere con tutti questi sapiens sacrificabili qui. Ridammi il mio gatto" ordinò indurendo il tono.  
Tony lanciò uno sguardo alla casa, si morse il labbro e guardò le altre che la circondavano. < Regola numero uno. Scopri cosa interessa al super-cattivo e spingilo a monologare > si disse. Volò in tondo, abbassò lo sguardo su Magneto. “Cosa ti fa credere che i sapiens siano sacrificabili?” domandò. “Tony!” chiamò Pepper. Uscì dalla casa, Tony spalancò gli occhi e si gettò in picchiata verso di lei. La donna gli si mise davanti, gli poggiò una mano sul braccio metallico. “Ci penso io” sussurrò. Si voltò, avanzò verso Magneto e mise le braccia sui fianchi indurendo lo sguardo. “Cosa stai facendo al mio fidanzato, papà?”.  
Il viso del signore del magnetismo divenne grigiastro, le rughe aumentarono e corrugò la fronte abbassando le sopracciglia.  
"Io non ti conosco sapiens" disse. Annuì e indicò a Pepper una stradina laterale.  
Pepper ticchettò con il piede in terra accentuando la presa sui fianchi, le iridi le brillarono di nero con sfumature rosso fuoco. “Oh, no signore. Stai mettendo sottosopra casa, e avevo appena finito di riordinare!”. Tony li guardò, si alzò l'elmo dell'arma tura e sospirò. < Rinuncia, Tony. Non ci capirai mai niente > si disse. “Ehi, nel caso fosse un problema, tua figlia diventa di magma!” urlò.  
Gli occhi di Magneto divennero lucidi e abbassò il capo.  
Si avvicinò alla ragazza, la abbracciò stringendola al petto e le avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.  
"Tua sorella Scarlet lo sa?" chiese.  
Pepper rilassò le spalle, sorrise poggiando il capo contro il petto dell'anziano e socchiuse gli occhi. “Era un segreto, prima che Tony lo urlasse in mezzo alla strada” disse. Tony sogghignò, alzò le mani e si avvicinò. “In mia difesa, non avevo altra scelta”.  
"Lo devi dire assolutamente a Wanda, a Pietro e a Rouge" disse l'anziano. Baciò la fronte della donna e sorrise.  
Pepper sospirò, fece due passi indietro e si voltò. “E tu! Perché, quando e come hai rapito il nostro gatto?” chiese. Tony sgranò gli occhi, scosse le mani in aria. “Non l'ho fatto! Ho parecchi animali in casa, ma nessun gatto, giuro!”.  
Magneto allungò la mano e strinse quella dello Stark.  
"Piacere, puoi chiamarmi Magneto, Magnus, Master of Magnetism, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr o signor Potts" si presentò.  
Tony ricambiò la stretta con le labbra assottigliate e la fronte corrugata. < Bad Wolf aveva detto che c'era un idiota che giocava con l'adamantio che lui ha in corpo. A meno che le calamite non vadano di moda, deve essere lui che voleva Thor e Loki, insieme al prof Massone > pensò. Si allontanò, sogghignò piegando il capo di lato. “Chiarito che non ho il gatto, può far scendere anche i lamponi?”.  
"Lei ha il suo gatto" disse una voce femminile alle sue spalle. Un uomo dai corti capelli neri avanzò verso di lui, la capigliatura si accorciò ancora divenendo fulva. I suoi vestiti si trasformarono in scaglie blu, gli occhi assunsero l'aspetto di quelli gialli da felini con le pupille nere a fessura.  
Pepper sorrise, corse incontro alla creatura e l'abbracciò. “Mamma!”. Tony si voltò, inarcò un sopracciglio e accentuò il sogghigno. “Oh, ecco dov'era finita Puffetta! Dopo Loki Grande Puffo, ci voleva proprio!” esclamò. Roteò gli occhi, sbuffò e incrociò le braccia. “Ma ripeto di non avere gatti”.  
"Puffetta è la mia nipotina Nocturne" rispose la mutante. Ghignò mostrando i denti aguzzi e accarezzò la testa della donna.  
"A me puoi chiamarmi Mystica, Raven Darkhölme, Foxx, Helmut Stein, Mallory Brickman, B. Byron Biggs, Surge, Ronnie Lake, Holt Adler, Leni Zauber, Raven Wagner, Randy Green" si presentò. Magneto socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò.  
Tony ridacchiò scuotendo il capo.   
“Sai, Pep, non è stato carino nascondermi i tuoi genitori” si lamentò. Pepper si morse il labbro, lasciò la donna e si mise davanti a Tony. Si guardò la punta delle scarpe, lanciò uno sguardo al padre e uno alla madre, sospirò tornando a fissare l'asfalto, le ciocche ci capelli biondo-rossastre le coprirono gli occhi. Tony batté le palpebre, le sollevò il mento e la guardo sorridendo.   
“Ehi. Ti ricordi con chi hai una relazione? Io ho una pagina Facebook dedicata ad Hulk, tesoro” sussurrò.

 


	17. Cap.17 La biga di Thor

Cap.17 La biga di Thor

Pepper sospirò, strinse le mani di Tony e strinse le labbra.   
“Mi dispiace di averti nascosto i miei genitori” sussurrò. Tony scrollò le spalle, le baciò la punta del naso e sogghignò.   
“Almeno non hai un fratello psicopatico” disse. Sgranò gli occhi, fece due passi indietro.   
“Dimenticavo Loki!”.   
“Tony?” chiamò Pepper. Tony spiccò il volo, le fece l'occhiolino.   
“Ti spiego quando torno. Tu fai accomodare mamma e papà!” urlò. Volò fino al piano di Thor, osservò lo schermo dell'armatura vedendo un puntino rosso e si lanciò contro la finestra sfondandola; i vetri volarono attorno a lui.   
“Point Break, ti è sparito il fratello!” esclamò.   
“Cosa? Non è possibile, era uscito un secondo. Ha detto che doveva stabilizzare i suoi poteri dopo avermi reso di stazza midgardiana!” gridò Thor. Ansimò e le treccine rosse ai lati del suo viso tremarono. Tony sfregò i denti tra loro, inspirò abbassandosi di quota e socchiuse le iridi castano scuro.   
“Doveva farmi un favore, ma non l'ho trovato per tutta la casa. Jarvis dice che non è più su Midgard” mentì. I capelli rossi di Thor tornarono biondi e si massaggiò il collo. “Potrebbe essere stato Balder!” tuonò. Fece girare il martello nella sua mano. Tony abbassò l'elmo dell'armatura, volò più in alto osservando i vetri volare per la corrente.   
“Ed è un motivo per fare la tinta?” chiese con tono alto. Gli scese alle spalle, ondeggiò in aria allargando le braccia.   
“Come lo salviamo?”. Thor alzò il martello e gridò. Una serie di fulmini si abbatterono sulla città. Alcuni di essi si trasformarono in una biga fuori dalla finestra e davanti ad essa apparvero due capre grandi tre volte Tony.   
“Andiamo!” gridò il semidio. Tony sgranò gli occhi, indietreggiò in aria fissando i due animali.   
“Sei sicuro che funzioni per andare nell'iperspazio o quel che è?” chiese. Thor raggiunse Tony, gli avvolse i fianchi e lo sollevò. Balzò sulla biga e lo lasciò cadere sul fondo. “Andiamo compagno d'armi!” gridò. Tony si aggrappò con le dita metalliche dell'armatura al fondo della biga, strinse gli occhi sfregando i denti tra loro.   
“E dire che il mio medico mi aveva consigliato assoluto riposo” borbottò.   
“Posso cosigliarle di scendere immediatamente?” chiese Jarvis. Tony inspirò, affondò la punta degli stivaletti nella biga.   
“Ti pare? Ho un dio nordico che odio da salvare” rispose, con tono sarcastico. Thor ruggì un paio di volte, le capre dimenarono le zampe e la biga fu avvolta da un energia azzurra. Attraversarono un portale spazio-temporale. Thor afferrò la mano di Tony impedendogli di volare via. Tony sgranò gli occhi stringendo la mano di Thor, l'energia del reattore avvolse l'armatura facendola brillare di una luce azzurrina.   
< Spero solo non faccia corto circuito > pensò. Afferrò il polso di Thor con la mano libera e piegò le ginocchia avvicinandole al separé della biga. Il tunnel intorno a loro scomparve e le capre atterrarono. La biga atterrò a sua volta in mezzo a dei fili d'erba alti quanto Thor. Tony guardò l'erba alta due teste più di lui, sospirò lasciando Thor e si rizzò.   
“Se volevi farmi sentire basso, ti bastava tornare rosso” borbottò. Incrociò le braccia, socchiuse gli occhi.   
“Jarvis? Ci sei ancora?”.   
“Il reattore ARC mi permette di comunicare, signore, ma non le sarò molto utile” rispose l'A.I. “Vedi se trovi Loki. Utilizza i dati del Tesseract per triangolare la posizione. Non credo che potremmo vagare a caso nel pianeta dei giganti”. Un paio di piedi passarono per di là facendo tremare il terreno. Thor saltò giù dalla biga e con una martellata abbatte un calabrone grande tre volte lui.   
“Andiamo, mio fratello sta alla mia caverna” ordinò. Tony si mise alle spalle del semidio.   
“Se mi schiacciano, lo dici tu alla mia ragazza” si lamentò. Volò attorno a Thor, si mise a testa in giù guardandolo negli occhi e li socchiuse.   
“Perché hai una caverna su un pianeta gigante?”. Thor grugnì e si voltò di scatto.   
“Non abbiamo tempo” brontolò. Si mise ad avanzare distruggere le piante. Tony roteò gli occhi.   
< Avrò una spiegazione quando Fury smetterà di avere segreti > pensò. Volò dietro Thor, schivando i frammenti di pianta. Risalirono la collina e proseguirono fino ad una caverna chiusa da una roccia alta venti volte Tony. L'uomo caricò il reattore sul petto illuminando i contorni dorati che lo decoravano; sparò creando un'apertura, le rocce ricaddero sul terreno facendo intravedere le pareti all'interno.   
“Diamoci una mossa, ho un centomiglione di domande a cui voglio risposte”. Thor annuì, entrò tenendo la testa bassa guardando a destra e a sinistra. Socchiuse gli occhi, espirando dalle narici. Tony avanzò lentamente, intravedeva una serie di puntini rossi sullo schermo. Annusò l'aria, arricciò il naso e grugnì.   
“Quel tuo fratellastro ha per caso una tendenza alla piromania? C'è puzza di bruciato, qui”. Thor inarcò un sopracciglio.   
“Le fiamme del progresso” ringhiò. Tony arricciò il labbro.   
“Il progresso è bello. Se non rapisce i fratelli altrui, si intende” disse, con tono sarcastico. Avanzò, intravide dei bagliori rossi e vi lanciò contro un raggio dal reattore; una barriera d'energia magica rossa andrò in frantumi e Tony osservò una stanza ricoperta di velluto rosso cosparsa di cuscini. Thor vide il corpo di Loki steso per terra e corse verso di lui. Lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò.   
“Fratello” lo chiamò. Loki mugolò, alzò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi e accennò un sorriso poggiando le mani sulle spalle di Thor.   
“Ce l'hai fatta, stupido pentapalmo” mormorò. Thor sorrise e lo strinse a sé.   
“Sì, sì, sono qui” sussurrò.

 


	18. Cap.18 Verità svelate

Cap.18 Verità svelate  
  
Thor prese delicatamente in braccio il fratello e si diresse verso Tony raggiungendolo. Il terreno sotto i piedi di entrambi franò ed iniziarono a cadere in profondità, si attivarono una serie di grate di metallo che si chiusero sopra di loro man mano che precipitavano. Thor atterrò con un tonfo alzando un polverone, tenendo nascosto contro di sé il fratello. Lo adagiò al suo fianco e Tony gli precipitò sul petto facendolo mugolare di dolore. Loki si scostò, guardò verso l'alto e arricciò il labbro.   
“Uno dei peggiori salvataggi mai avvenuti, Thor”. Tony si massaggiò la base della schiena, batté ripetutamente le palpebre deglutendo e si mise seduto in terra.  
“Credimi, ho visto di peggio” disse. Loki roteò gli occhi, allungò le mani e il seior salì verso l'alto avvolgendo le sbarre. Ci fu un tonfo, la magia rimbalzò colpendolo e lui cadde in terra gemendo. Tony si mise in piedi, barcollò e strinse i pugni.   
“Mi sa che la tua magia non funziona”. Loki mugugnò, si rizzò e scosse il capo.   
“Ti ringrazio per l'ovvietà. Perché non provi tu?”. Tony alzò le mani mostrando i vetri dei reattori rotti.   
“Lo farei, ma sono disarmato”. Loki sospirò, si sedette e guardò Thor.   
“E scommetto che Mjolnir non funziona”. Thor chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò le mani sul terreno.   
“Ci farà uscire, non vuole danneggiare veramente Loki” sussurrò. Tony si tolse i guanti dell'armatura, ondeggiò un piede facendo cadere lo stivaletto e sbuffò.   
“Quel futuro è riferito ad un tempo in cui io sarò ancora vivo?” chiese. Loki poggiò il capo contro la parete, chiuse gli occhi.   
“Preferirei raggiungere la nostra dimora entro la giornata” si lamentò. Tony sfilò i restanti pezzi dell'armatura, fumavano emettendo scintille.   
“Beh, tesoro, io avrei preferito sapere cosa sta succedendo qui, ma nessuno si è fermato a spiegarmelo!”. Thor si morse l'interno della guancia e si alzò seduto in piedi. “Veramente ...”. Iniziò, impugnando il manico del martello. “... neanche mio fratello ha ben saputo la verità”. Tony guardò verso Loki, inarcò un sopracciglio incrociando le braccia.   
“Quindi non sono l'unico a non sapere perché è spuntato un ennesimo fratello psicotico e perché Point Break diventa rosso e alto tra i cinque e gli otto metri?”. Loki scosse la mano in aria, stese le gambe.  
“Quello è Balder, il mio futuro sposo. E Thor in realtà è un mezzo gigante che Odino ha rubato alla sua patria, come ha fatto con me”. Tony sentì la testa girare, si morse il labbro e batté ripetutamente le palpebre.   
“Ok. Che altro ci siamo persi?”. Thor scompigliò i capelli ad entrambi e scoppiò a ridere.   
“Cose un po' lì e un po' là, ma siete svegli!” gridò. Tony si scostò, gli diede una pacca sul polso e allargò le braccia.   
“Poche ciance da fratello maggiore orgoglioso, più spiegazioni”. Loki si passò la mano tra i capelli, indicò con il capo i pezzi dell'armatura.   
“Perché invece di improvvisarti amministratore di legge non ripari quella e ci fai uscire?”. Tony si mise in ginocchio davanti ai pezzi dell'armatura, il sudore gli era aderito alla pelle leggermente ingrigita.   
“Come direbbe la Romanoff; sono multitasking” scherzò. Thor incrociò le gambe e mise le mani sulle ginocchia.  
“Non sono bravo con le spiegazioni. Me la cavo di più con le storie e vi annoierei” brontolò. Loki scosse la mano in aria, accavallò le caviglie.   
“Se non inizi dalla creazione di Yggdraill, se ne sarei enormemente grato”. Tony strappò dei fili dall'interno del petto della mark, li annodò tra loro.   
“Sentiti libero di iniziare da dove vuoi, purché sia un periodo compreso dall'ultimo millennio”. Thor gli ticchettò sulla fronte.   
“Noi abbiamo millenni, equivale a nulla”. Tony si massaggiò la fronte, roteò gli occhi e sogghignò afferrando un braccio della Mark.   
“Ok, riformulo. Che vuol dire che sei un gigante?”. Loki sbadigliò, dondolò un piede.   
“Viene da Vanehimer, il pianeta dei giganti. Sono grandi esperti della natura e dei suoi figli, ma ignoranti in tutto il resto. Vivono allo stato brado, governati da Freya, la Dea delle arti dell'amore” recitò, con tono monotono. Tony strappò il reattore dal centro del guanto e guardò i fili sul retro.   
“Wow. Non ho idea di cosa significhi”. Thor prese un po' di terra e la fece finire sui capelli mori del fratello.   
“Sono nato su questo pianeta, non tra le città d'oro di Asgard. E questo è il mio regno, dovrei esserne il re”. Loki arricciò il naso, schioccò le dita facendo sparire la terra dai propri capelli e si alzò.   
“Non serve ricoprirne me” si lamentò. Tony roteò gli occhi, staccò un pezzetto sporgente di metallo dall'armatura e lo usò per forare il reattore.   
“E adesso come mai c'è una regina? Questa tipa, Freya, non è sposata?”. Thor chinò il capo e le treccine di capelli biondi gli finirono davanti al viso.   
“Freya non è la regina. Fu nominata tale solo perché gli fu dato in sposa Loki, il fratello minore di mio padre. Odino lo fece credere morto a loro sorella maggiore e lo ridusse invalido. Dopodiché sposo sua sorella e la rese regina di Asgard. La vera sovrana del luogo è scomparsa” sussurrò roco. Espirò dalle narici ed incrociò le braccia.   
“E questo è un matriarcato”. Concluse, dimenando il martello. Tony aggrottò la fronte.   
“E io che mi lamentavo di mio padre” borbottò, sarcastico. Loki ticchettò in terra con il tallone.   
“Tecnicamente il comando spetterebbe a Sif, in quanto moglie di Thor, ma lei ha preferito sposare un villico che l'ha tradita con una sirena”. Tony roteò gli occhi sospirando e utilizzò il frammento di metallo per estrarre alcuni fili dall'interno del reattore.   
“Fantastico. E perché il fratello psicopatico castano vi da la caccia, oltre che per sposare Loki?”. Thor si tolse il mantello rosso e lo mise sulle spalle di Loki.   
“Fratello, Sif non è mia sposa. E' stata una montatura per nascondere la nascita dei miei eredi. Lei era sposata con un nobile ora morto. E io penso che mia madre Joro sia ancora viva” ribatté. Si voltò verso Tony e assottigliò gli occhi.   
“E d'altronde c'è un sovrano superiore a ogni altro. Io penso che il posto di Odino spetti a Loki per discendenza”. Tony alzò il capo dal suo lavoro, inarcò un sopracciglio.   
“E perché lo dici a me? Guarda che il moro che vuole diventare Re dell'Universo ce l'hai vicino”. Loki ridacchiò, si poggiò al braccio di Thor.   
“Immagino ti reputi una minaccia”. Thor negò con il capo e arrossì.   
“No Loki. È semplicemente mio figlio” ammise. Tony lasciò cadere il reattore, Loki si scostò.   
“Cosa?!” urlarono insieme. Thor strisciò indietro fino ad avere le spalle adagiate alla parete di terra.   
“Suo padre era sterile ed io il dio della virilità. Lui e sua madre mi chiesero di aiutarli a procreare con il tesseract. E mi sono occupato della sua crescita fino ai dodici anni. A quel punto l'ho controllato da lontano fino ai suoi ventun'anni quando gli vennero rimossi i ricordi precedenti” borbottò. Si massaggiò il collo e mostrò i denti candidi.   
“Beh, non è peggio del fatto che sei mio cugino di sangue, Loki”. Loki venne ricoperto da una luce verdastra, le iridi divennero rosse.   
“Allontanati, Stark, perché io lo uccido” sibilò. Tony balzò in avanti atterrando Thor, gli strinse le mani alla gola e socchiuse gli occhi sfregando i denti tra loro.   
“CHE CAZZO VUOL DIRE CHE HANNO GIOCATO CON I MIEI RICORDI, EH?”.   
“Sei malato di schizofrenia. Lo hai chiesto tu per non essere ricoverato”. Tony lasciò la presa di scatto, sentì l'aria mancare e la testa gli girò. Loki gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla, si chinò.   
“È una malattia diffusa tra gli Dèi e i loro protetti” sussurrò. Tony strinse i pugni, si alzò e tornò vicino ai resti della Mark. Loki si sedette accanto al capo di Thor.   
“Perché hai fatto finta di non conoscerlo? Di non sapere niente?”.  
"Per lo stesso motivo per cui non ti ho detto niente. Ho fatto un patto di schiavitù. Avrebbe distrutto il mio mondo e ucciso te. Hogan e Wolfang erano a loro volta giganti, ma non potevano fare nulla per evitare che mi facessero del male. Non volevo facessi la mia stessa fine, schiavo senza poteri" mormorò Thor. Si stese a faccia in giù. Tony infilò i fili di rame all'interno dei filamenti che aveva staccato, li ricoperì con il metallo e si rizzò.   
“E quindi ora Mr Simpatia vi da la caccia. O magari vuole ucciderti perché gli hai nascosto qualcosa di troppo grosso” disse, laconico. Loki assottigliò le labbra, guardò il reattore percependo la testa girare e il battito diminuire. Thor si mise le mani sopra la testa.   
“Balder ha sempre modificato i ricordi di Loki. Era d'accordo con nostro padre. Semplicemente pensa che Loki si sia innamorato di me e non lo vuole portato via. Ed inoltre Odino ha discendenze di gigante di ghiaccio, Loki potrebbe chiedere il regno e questo non deve succedere”. Loki guardò Thor, aprì e chiuse la bocca sentendo la lingua pesante e scosse il capo ripetutamente.   
“Hai mentito a tutti solo per difendere te e la tua gente” sussurrò. Tony scosse il capo, agganciò il nuovo reattore al guanto della Mark.   
“E sarebbe una bellissima motivazione, se non fosse stato per il fatto che hai fratelli psicotici”. Thor si mise in ginocchio rimanendo a capo chino. “Loki uccise tutti i nostri fratelli, ma Balder resuscitò. E' stato lui a sconfiggermi da bambino. È sempre stato più forte di me. Loki viveva nell'ombra di qualcuno in ombra. E Balder veniva seviziato da suo padre ed è figlio di un incesto. È ovvio siano folli”. Tony assottigliò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, sospirò e avanzò.   
“Oltre che pazzo, tuo fratello è anche ammalato” disse. Loki ansimò, la pelle candida si fece bluastra in più punti, ondeggiò battendo le palpebre.   
“Immagino siano le troppe verità. E l'idea di rimanere qui aspettando che Balder venga per ingravidarmi” sussurrò rauco. Thor lo prese in braccio e lo strinse a sé, baciandogli la fronte. “Brother, posso dirti un'ultima verità?” chiese. Loki mugugnò, si poggiò a lui.   
“Se proprio insisti” borbottò. Tony si infilò il guanto, lo puntò verso l'alto.   
“E velocemente, a quanto pare devo correre a casa ed inventare una macchina per far tornare la memoria ai pazzi”.   
“Il tuo primo figlio lo hai avuto con me, ma non era uno solo. Ed ero io la madre. Pensavo ti facesse piacere sapere di essere stato lo stallone” sussurrò Thor all'orecchio di Loki. Loki sgranò gli occhi avvampando, Tony li guardò e grugnì.   
“Ok, potete giocare al dottore a casa”. Sparò verso l'alto, le sbarre esplosero e lui sogghignò.   
“Bingo. Vogliamo andare?”. Thor si alzò in piedi, mantenendo Loki avvolto dal mantello, mise il martello alla cintola e abbracciò Tony con l'altro braccio.   
“Andiamo, uomo di metallo”. Tony fischiò, l'armatura gli aderì addosso con una serie di cigolii e fischi.   
“Sarà un volo movimentato, signori” avvisò. Spiccò il volo, ondeggiò a destra e sinistra e si stabilizzò, ridacchiò.   
“E ora da che parte per Midgard?” urlò. Le capre con la biga spiccarono il volo, li raggiunsero sistemandoglisi davanti e volarono verso l'uscita della grotta.   
“Segui loro” ordinò Thor.


	19. Cap.19 Ritorno alla torre

Cap.19 Ritorno alla torre  
  
Tony seguì la biga fino all'Avengers Tower, atterrando sopra le grandi lettere la cui luminescenza era attutita dalla luce del sole.   
“Rimarrete arrabbiati con me ancora a lungo?” domandò Thor con voce cavernosa, ma leggermente tremante.   
La biga scomparve all'orizzonte con i ringhi, le belate e il digrignar di denti delle due capre. Tony si sollevò il casco, allegò le braccia gesticolando e camminò sulla lettera A.  
“Vorrei una spiegazione, non rimanere arrabbiato”.  
Loki sporse le labbra, le arricciò e roteò gli occhi.  
“Io preferirei serbare rancore ancora un po', veramente”.   
Thor si grattò il mento e strinse le labbra, piegando il capo.  
“Che altro vuoi sapere, uomo di metallo?” domandò.  
Tony si ticchettò sul labbro, chiuse gli occhi. La testa era pesante e il sudore freddo aderiva al corpo sotto l'armatura, ispirò riaprendo gli occhi e mosse l'indice in aria.  
“Come fai ad essere mia madre, perché non mi ricordo niente del genere, come mai hai fatto finta di non conoscermi, perché mai avrei dovuto chiamare una persona di evidente sesso maschile ‘mamma’, cos'altro ho dimenticato ... Posso continuare, eh” elencò.  
Thor si massaggiò le spalle.   
“Tua madre genetica può essere considerata o Maria o il tesseract. Però non so se a fratello interessano solo quesiti tuoi” ribatté.   
Si sedette per terra e incrociò le gambe.   
“In ogni caso eri piccolo, hai visto le treccine bionde e mi hai chiamato mamma”.  
Aggiunse, mettendosi il martello in grembo.  
“E non so precisamente cosa hai dimenticato. Io sono stato in guerra per gran parte della tua vita”.  
Si tolse della terra che gli era rimasta aderita al corpo, dimenando i lunghi capelli. Loki si sedette sulla E sporgendo le gambe all'infuori, sorrise.  
“Oh, per favore, proseguite. Credo che vederti in imbarazzo sia abbastanza per farti perdonare, fratello”.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, camminò avanti e indietro.  
“Il Tesseract? Vuoi dire la fonte di ogni minaccia aliena attualmente conosciuta? Adesso fa anche nascere bambini? E tu perché eri a casa mia?” continuò.  
Sentì la testa girare, espirò pesantemente stringendo i pugni. Thor arrossì e si voltò, tirando un paio di volte una treccina.  
“Tuo padre era sterile. Ha chiesto al dio della virilità di fargli avere un figlio e ho usato l'energia del tesseract per accontentarlo” spiegò.   
Si passò la mano sul fianco coperto dai cerchi di metallo della sua armatura. Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli, lo raggiunse e si sedette a gambe incrociate.  
“Quindi se un qualsiasi deficente sul pianeta ti invoca, vai lì a risolvere i suoi problemi?”.  
Thor indicò con l'indice Loki.  
“Per quello, parlane con fratello” ribatté.  
Loki gonfio le guance, accavallò le gambe.  
“A tutto c'è una buona ragione”.  
Tony sospirò.  
“Solo se lo fai tu. Ma questo non spiega perché ho perso la memoria. Qualcuno ha idee?”.  
Thor lanciò il martello e lo riprese al volo.  
“Credo tu abbia sviluppato un odio profondo per quel professore pelato perché hai chiesto a lui” ribatté.   
Fece oscillare il martello e sospirò.   
“E penso tu abbia usato le potenzialità del potere del tuo reattore per convincere un suo fidato amico a tradirlo, ultimamente”.  
Aggiunse. Tony aggrottò la fronte.  
“Il professore che ha dato al lupacchiotto la missione di chiamarvi e che da la caccia a Reed per la pietra rossa che ho in casa, intendi?” domandò.  
Chiuse gli occhi massaggiandosi la fronte, le tempie gli pulsavano.  
“Il mio reattore fa un sacco di cose, ma dubito controlli la volontà altrui”.  
Thor accarezzò i simboli sul suo martello.  
“Lo hai cambiato dal giorno alla notte. E la tua famiglia, che ne studia le potenzialità da secoli, inspira uno strano livello di schiavitù” spiegò.  
Tony si alzò, scosse il capo e si alzò in volo abbassando la maschera.  
“A quanto pare per avere risposte sensate devo ricorrere al mio solito metodo” disse.  
Loki alzò il capo, sorrise.  
“E sarebbe?”.  
Tony piegò il capo di lato.  
“Andare in laboratorio”.


	20. Cap.20 In laboratorio

Cap.20 In laboratorio  
  
Clint entrò nel laboratorio, salì su una sedia e vi si appollaiò. Si sporse e vide Tony davanti al tavolo, illuminato dagli schermi olografici blu.   
“Che cosa stai facendo?” domandò.  
Tony si passò la mano sul volto, alzò il capo e arricciò le sopracciglia corrucciando le labbra.  
“Ho bisogno di qualcosa da studiare” rispose.  
Accennò un sorriso, scrollò le spalle.  
“Così ho ripiegato su quello che conosco meglio”.  
Sollevò il nucleo bluastro del reattore collegato a dei fili. Clint si piegò in avanti socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Pensavo fosse perfetto”.  
Tony indicò i cavi che circondavano il triangolo luminoso.  
“In realtà ho scoperto che il nucleo tende a congelare i componenti che lo circondano, così i fili si scoprono e lo infettano”.  
Ruotò il dito, sorrise.  
“Ho dovuto cambiare il 67% dei materiali di cui era composto per renderlo pienamente sicuro. Nel farlo, mi sono reso conto che non avevo mai pensato al reattore come un raggio laser ghiacciante”.  
Clint ne guardò la luce bianca riflessa negli occhi dello Stark, incrociò le braccia avvicinando le ginocchia al petto.  
“Quindi oltre a fermare la magia ed alimentare la città, può anche congelare la gente?”.  
Tony rise, scosse il capo allargando le braccia.  
“Sembra assurdo, vero?”.  
Poggiò il reattore, ondeggiò un cacciavite.  
“E il bello è che ho scoperto solo ora che razza di elemento sono riuscito a concretizzare”.  
Clint saltò giù dalla sedia, si avvicinò e guardo il nucleo.  
“Cosa sarebbe?”.  
Tony sollevò il triangolino con il cacciavite, lo roteò e ghignò.  
“Ectoplasma”.  
Clint aggrottò la fronte, strinse le braccia al petto.  
“Pensavo fosse un elemento gassoso che compone gli spiriti”.  
Tony poggiò il triangolo luminoso su un vetrino, agitò le braccia camminando in tondo.  
“I fantasmi. Sì, ma non solo. La materia oscura che permette all'universo di funzionare e alle galassie di non collassare su se stesse nella loro rotazione è ectoplasma”.  
Fece il giro della scrivania, tirò giù una decina di schermi olografici.  
“Allo stato gassoso riesce ad attraversare ogni materia lasciando solo tracce di energia, puzza d'azoto e rendendo l'ambiente freddo asciutto”.  
Clint fece due passi indietro, guardò il reattore storcendo il labbro e grugnì.  
“Sembra roba potente”.  
Tony saltò su una sedia, indicò una serie di dati sugli schermi e li combinò tra loro.  
“Questa è la base. Ho raccolto un po' di dati in giro, e a quanto pare è stato utilizzato anche in campo 'magico', se così vogliamo chiamarlo”.  
Clint indicò il triangolo luminoso.  
“Quello?”.  
Tony ticchettò sullo schermo.  
“Una versione un po' diversa. A quanto pare rianima o resuscita i morti. Questo deriva dal fatto che le anime delle persone che decedono sono composte da ectoplasma, quindi se manipolato correttamente può ridare la vita”.  
Fece scorrere delle immagini in cui s'intravedevano scie blu-azzurrine dalle sfumature bianche circondare dei corpi.  
“Essendo il materiale di cui è composta l'anima di una persona, può anche prendere il controllo di un essere vivente facendo credere che i pensieri di chi controlla l’ectoplasma siano desideri della persona controllata”.  
Clint girò attorno all'oggetto luminoso, scosse il capo.  
“Anima non sembra un concetto molto scientifico”.  
Tony fece scorrere altre immagini mostrando lo scettro di Loki e persone con gli occhi blu elettrico.  
“È la definizione più corretta che posso fornire al momento. Gli effetti sono similari a quelli del controllo di Loki, eccetto per il fatto che non  
serve uno scettro, ma un manipolatore che scavalchi la volontà altrui con i propri desideri”.  
Chiuse gli schermi, sorrise.  
“Infine, potendo penetrare in qualsiasi oggetto, ha il controllo della materia inanimata; quando è gassoso”.  
Clint si allontanò, piegò il capo di lato socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Forse dovrebbe distruggerlo. È troppo potente”.  
Tony afferrò il nucleo, lo ondeggiò tra pollice ed indice.  
“Ne parlerò con Cap. Ma questo, per ora, è la nostra chance migliore”.  
Clint aggrottò la fronte.  
“Per cosa?”.  
Tony scurì lo sguardo, strinse i denti e il reattore brillò di bianco.  
“Per qualsiasi cosa sia il segreto di Thor”.


	21. Cap.21 Alieni, Stark e Ultron

Cap.21 Alieni, Stark e Ultron  
  
Steve deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, abbassò la maniglia ed entrò nel laboratorio. Addormentato su una brandina, coricato su un fianco, c'era Clint. Il capitano lo raggiunse e lo scostò, spingendolo un paio di volte. Occhi di falco mugolò, socchiuse un occhio e raggiunse con una gomitata la spalla di Steve.  
"Certo che da vicino non ci vedi proprio" sussurrò Rogers. Clint scattò seduto e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.  
"Capitano?" domandò.  
"Matt ti cerca" rispose Steve. Barton si alzò in piedi e corse fuori dal laboratorio. Steve ridacchiò, si alzò in piedi massaggiandosi la spalla e si voltò trovandosi Tony davanti.  
"Stark" sussurrò.Tony sogghignò e arricciò le sopracciglia.   
“Qualcuno si sente responsabile dell'incolumità del cieco con la miglior vista della città, eh?” chiese. Girò attorno a Steve, guardò il giaciglio di Clint e arricciò il labbro. “Aveva deciso di farmi la guardia o qualcosa del genere, credo, ma deve essersi addormentato”.  
Steve incrociò le braccia al petto muscolo e alzò il capo.  
"Hai la casa piena di gente e non sai gestirti tu da solo. Non pensi sia un'assurdità?" chiese. Tony si sedette, aprì una serie di schermi olografici digitando velocemente una serie di dati.   
“Sono più bravo a gestire gli altri, che me stesso” disse. Si ticchettò sulle labbra, tastò la scrivania fino ad una tazza di caffè e bevve.   
“Per esempio, mi sono dovuto far raccontare dai Fantastici Idioti la storiella di come hanno trovato una gemma così potente da far muovere due X-Men nemici per la pelle”. Sullo schermo apparvero le rappresentazioni oleografiche dell'Aether, del Tesseract e dello scettro di Loki.   
“Secondo i dati, a quanto pare queste tre gemme e quella dei Quattro Idioti hanno molti punti in comune. Stessa scienza aliena, capisci che intendo?” domandò. Fece ruotare la sedia, agitando le mani.   
“Ora: perché due X-Men che si odiano mandano il Lupo di Cappuccetto Rosso a cercare due divinità asgardiane e in contemporanea danno la caccia ad una fonte di energia asgardiane dalle potenzialità sconosciute?”.  
Steve alzò un sopracciglio, si leccò le labbra e incassò il capo tra le spalle. Incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena, sopra lo scudo e abbassò il capo.  
“Signore. L'alieno sta finalmente reagendo. E' accertato si nutra solo di acqua e abbia base vegetale” disse Jarvis e la sua voce risuonò.   
“Alieno? Quale alieno?” domandò Rogers. Tony tolse dalla tasca il cellulare e digitò un paio di tasti, si voltò e lo mise in mano al Capitano.   
"Cosa pensi di fare con questo alieno?" domandò Steve. Teneva il cellulare davanti al viso ed era intento a guardare la creatura verde sullo schermo. Tony strinse il pugno osservando lo schermo, sentì una fitta all'altezza del petto ed ispirò.   
“Hai qualche proposta?”. Steve corrugò la fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
"Contatterei qualche gruppo specializzato in alieni di nostri colleghi o il gruppo da cui proviene" spiegò. Tony agitò le mani in aria scuotendo il capo ripetutamente.   
“Il gruppo da cui proviene è potenzialmente ostile e i gruppi specializzati sono per un buon 80% del, o sotto, influenza HYDRA”. Steve afferrò il ciuffo biondo e sospirò.   
"Per ora ce lo teniamo, ma appena troviamo qualcuno che se lo porti, lo mandiamo via" borbottò. Tony ondeggiò l'indice in aria, muovendo il capo.   
“Solo se non vogliono mangiarlo, ovviamente. O qualsiasi altra cosa malefica facciano gli alieni quando un loro simile torna dagli umani”. Rogers impallidì, sgranò gli occhi e voltò lentamente il capo verso Tony.   
"E poi dicevano che io vedevo troppi film di fantascienza" biascicò. Strinse gli occhi e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte.  
"Anche questo alieno cerca quella tecnologia di cui parlavi?" domandò.  
Tony scrollò le spalle, si passò la mano tra i capelli.   
“È come faccio a saperlo? È completamente KO da quando l'ho trovato”. Spense gli schermi, rimise in tasca il cellulare e si alzò prendendo una caraffa semivuota di caffè. “Quello che so è che se due nemici dagli anni sessanta si alleano per trovare un manufatto asgardiano compatibile con oggetti che hanno quasi distrutto il pianeta, non ci sono cose buone in vista”. Bevve il contenuto della caraffa, sospirò.   
“Secondo le analisi, questi quattro affari si completano perfettamente, ma manca uno o più pezzi per chiudere il puzzle. È roba aliena. Non il mio campo” spiegò.  
Steve si rigirò nuovamente, fece un passo avanti verso Tony e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
"E non è finita qui, Stark. Vieni sopra, guarda cosa ha trovato Bruce" mormorò con voce roca.  
Tony si passò le mani tra i capelli, sospirò e annuì.   
“Le belle notizie sono sempre in compagnia” disse sarcastico. Afferrò un'altra caraffa di caffè, la strinse contro la maglia blu sudata e seguì Steve.Raggiunse l'ascensore, vi entrarono e Steve digitò il pulsante più in basso. L'ascensore scese nel laboratorio sotterraneo, le ante metalliche si aprirono e videro Bruce piegato davanti ai resti di un robot.  
"Al contrario del resto delle cose Chitauriane, questo reagisce ancora" spiegò Rogers.  
Tony si avvicinò, girò attorno al tavolo e si leccò le labbra.   
“Roba del Barone o di qualche altra testa?” domandò. Bruce scosse il capo, agitò la mano che stringeva gli occhiali.   
“Tra gemme, organizzazioni, morti, risorti, alieni e altre dimensioni, non possiamo neanche essere sicuri che sia dell'HYDRA” disse. Tony indicò Steve, tirò giù uno schermo con l'altra mano. “Cap ha detto che è chitauriano”. Bruce gli passò tramite uno schermo i dati, infilò gli occhiali.   
“La struttura biogenetica sembra corrispondere, ma chi può dirlo? Molte componenti sono meccaniche, e Thor e Loki dicono che non è roba dei nove regni”. Tony annuì, fece scorrere i dati.   
“Lo portiamo in laboratorio con il resto delle cose e lo studiamo. Se è chitauriano, forse possiamo trovare da lui un sistema per liberarci di quei bastardi una volta per tutte”.


	22. Cap.22 Balder e Ultron

Cap.22 Balder e Ultron  
  
Thor si guardò allo specchio e guardò i propri capelli nuovamente biondi, avvertì una fitta al petto e incassò il capo tra le spalle. Avvertì dei passi alle sue spalle, mise la mano sopra l'impugnatura del martello e si voltò, guardando Natasha entrare. Corrugò la fronte e si leccò le labbra.  
"Dovresti venire di là. Bruce sta festeggiando di aver trovato informazioni importanti per annientare i chitauri" mormorò la rossa. Thor le sorrise, socchiuse gli occhi e annuì.  
"Sperando che l'adrenalina lo faccia trasformare. Mi andrebbe proprio una scazzottata con Hulk!" gridò. La russa impallidì e si morse le labbra rosso rubino.  
"Contento tu" sibilò. Thor uscì dalla stanza da letto e l'assassina lo seguì, i passi metallici dell'Asgardiano risuonavano tutt'intorno, mentre quelli dell'assassina erano inudibili. Il gigante biondo trovò Clint seduto con i piedi su un divanetto, la schiena piegata e il capo sporto in avanti. Matt era acquattato sopra di lui sullo stesso divano. Superò Logan seduto per terra, circondato da bottiglie di birra e lattine vuote. Si sedette sul divanetto accanto a quello su cui era sistemato Steve, che gli porse un bicchiere di vetro colmo di brandy con ghiaccio. Bruce offrì una birra a Natasha, che si sedette sul divano accanto a lui.  
"Non riesco a credere che esistano cose così strane" borbottò Mystica, seduta su una spalla di Magneto. L'anziano guardava Tony da dietro degli occhiali da sole spessi due dita e Pepper era seduta a terra, davanti a lui, con la testa appoggiata al suo ginocchio. La Cosa strinse le ginocchia di pietra facendo spazio a Reed sul divano, grugnì.   
“Non dirlo a me” borbottò. Susan apparve vicino al frigorifero, schiaffeggiò la mano di Johnny.   
“Smettila di prendere da mangiare e vieni ad ascoltare” ordinò. Tony si mise al centro del cerchio di divani e poltrone, incrociò le braccia.   
“Ok, signori, ecco cosa sappiamo” disse. Guardò Victor Creed accovacciato sul davanzale della finestra con Fury seduto accanto, scosse il capo e roteò gli occhi.   
“Il qui presente signor Magneto ed il non qui presente signor Xavier hanno ordinato a Logan di trovare un modo di contattare Thor e Loki”. Un gatto nero con le iridi verdi miagolò, saltando sulle gambe di Thor. Tony roteò gli occhi.   
“Appunto. Subito dopo, i Fantastici Quattro si sono presentati alla mia porta con una gemma dalle straordinarie proprietà. In combinazione con quelle che già possediamo, cioè il Tesseract, l'Aether e lo scettro, mi hanno permesso di sistemare il fratello di Logan. Il problema è che il non qui presente Xavier, cercava questa pietra e con tutta probabilità anche le altre”. Indicò Peter appeso al soffitto.   
“Come dimostra lui, c'è un incremento notevole di marmocchi con poteri. Questo fenomeno è notevolmente aumentato dall'invasione di Chitauri”. Aprì una schermata che mostrava il robot a pezzi che brilluccicava di blu.   
“Da qui la necessità di analizzare questo rottame, che abbiamo trovato tra i vari resti di una base HYDRA. Forse può aiutarci a capire che cosa sta succedendo al DNA della specie umana”. Indicò Magneto e Mystica, strinse le labbra.   
“ _Ma_  ci servono altri dati. Perché tu e Xavier volevate comunicare con Thor e Loki?”. Si voltò, indicò Reed. “Perché hai consegnato la pietra a me invece di tenerla e analizzarla?”. Indicò lo schermo.   
“Ed infine, semi Chitauri avevano dei robot, perché non li hanno usati?”.  
"Io non mi fido più di Charles. Gli ho dato anni di vita e ho scoperto che mi avrebbe fatto ammazzare mio fratello, ben sapendo chi era" ringhiò Logan. Allungò gli artigli di adamantio e digrignò i denti. Eric abbassò lo sguardo e la moglie gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
"Benvenuto nel club, Wolwerine" ribatté, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
"Charles pensa che usando quelle pietre potrà cambiare la realtà circostante, impedendo al gene x di manifestarsi. Annullerebbe la razza mutante. Io voglio, invece, rendere tutti mutanti" spiegò Magneto. Bruce sgranò gli occhi, Natasha poggiò la mano su quella di lui, Clint si acquattò maggiormente socchiudendo gli occhi e strinse la forchetta che aveva in mano. Tony espirò.   
“Nessuno userà quelle gemme, né per rendere tutti mutanti, né per rendere tutti non mutanti” stabilì. Bruce si alzò, fece apparire una serie di grafici.   
“Secondo i dati, le persone modificate da dopo l'invasione di New York non mostrano il gene X. Hanno un DNA differente da quello umano, più simile a quello alieno, ma non c'è alcun gene simile a quello mutante”. Tony accartocciò gli schermi, li cestinò e sospirò.   
“Il che ci porta ad un altro punto. Questi sono cambiamenti indotti. Esperimenti. Le persone cambiate sono instabili, perché non è una mutazione naturale. Lei e sua moglie siete degli esperti. Potete riuscire a trovare queste persone e convincerle a farsi stabilizzare?” chiese. Bruce si voltò.   
“O curare” aggiunse. Tony scosse il capo.   
“Solo stabilizzare”.  
"Ho abbastanza figli e nipoti da poter mettere in marcia una squadra che li scoverà da tutte le parti del mondo, ma a condizione che nessuno venga ... curato". L'ultima parola Eric la ringhiò e le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi metallici. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Pepper. Bruce si tolse gli occhiali, le iridi brillarono di verde.   
“Alcuni potrebbero avere poteri mortali, che li ucciderebbero, o che ucciderebbero persone nei dintorni anche se stabilizzati” disse. Tony gli mise una mano sulla spalla, tirò indietro Bruce.   
“Nessuno verrà curato, ma alcuni potrebbero non sopravvivere alla stabilizzazione” ammise. Natasha allungò le gambe sul divano, oscillò la birra.  
“E per quelle pietre? Questo Xavier verrà a prenderle?”. Mystica arricciò il labbro, fece leva con le mani e allungò le gambe afferrando con le caviglie una lattina di coca cola. La poggiò davanti a Pepper, sorrise e si rimise seduta. “Charles non fa mai il lavoro sporco. Manderà qualcuno, o aspetterà che siano sole, o vi controllerà mentalmente” elencò.  
"Per quello abbiamo risolto. Tony ha creato degli oggetti per impedirlo e li ha distribuiti" spiegò Reed, nascondendosi dietro Ben. Johnny guardò Susan levargli di mano la confezione di pop-corn e sospirò. Creed fuori ruggì e il gatto nero miagolò in risposta.  
"Signore, oggetto volante non identificato in avvicinamento" disse Jarvis.  
"Parli del diavolo" si lamentò Matt. Peter ondeggiò sopra le loro teste, stringendosi alla ragnatela. Tony grugnì.  
“E non avevano neanche finito l'ordine del giorno” borbottò. Guardò Steve, inarcò un sopracciglio. “Capitano?”. Steve si alzò in piedi, agganciò lo scudo al magnete all'altezza del polso e si voltò. Socchiuse gli occhi, raggiunse la finestra e la aprì, facendo entrare Fury e Creed.  
"E' un elemento solo, ma non credo sia un mutante. Siamo numericamente superiori, ma preferirei che agissimo solo noi Avengers, per non rischiare di intralciarci" ordinò. Eric lo guardò e ridacchiò, alzandosi in piedi, mentre Mystica si metteva in piedi sul divano.  
\- E' identico a quel giorno in cui ci fece scappare dal campo di concentramento - pensò.  
"E questo me lo definite un piano?" si lamentò Reed.  
"Almeno non si è perso tra dati e nozioni" brontolò Johnny, riprendendo dalle mani di Susan la sua confezione di pop-corn.  
"E' tempo di distruzione" borbottò la Cosa.  
"Preferisco Hulk e il suo spaccare tutto" si lamentò Thor. Tony indicò le porte.   
“Tutti gli esclusi dal combattimento vadano tra il nono e il quindicesimo piano, è il posto più sicuro dell'edificio” ordinò. Pepper si alzò, prese la mano di Mystica e la accompagnò fino alla porta seguita dal padre. Tornò indietro, prese Peter e proseguì scortando anche i Fantastici Quattro. Tony le sorrise, lei roteò gli occhi e corse via con gli altri. Bruce si nascose dietro il divano.   
“È un elemento ostile?” domandò. Natasha si alzò, sospirò passando le mani sulla gonna.   
“Spero di no. Questo l'ho appena comprato”. Thor strinse l'impugnatura del martello, il gatto nero saltò a terra e gattonò nascondendosi dietro il piede del biondo. Capitan America guardò Creed prendere in spalla Logan, che urlò dimenando i pugni e una lattina di birra vuota, e corse fuori seguito da Fury.  
"Attento a non morire, femminuccia!" urlò la tigre dai denti a sciabola. Steve sbuffò e roteò gli occhi. Clint scortò fuori Matt e tornò indietro, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"E' un uomo solo e vola" disse, intravedendo la figura avvicinarsi. Steve saltò all'indietro evitando una fiammata, nascondendosi dietro lo scudo.  
"E' ostile! Ripeto, è ostile!" gridò. Tony saltò dietro la poltrona evitando una fiammata.   
“È il fratello di Thor!” disse. Il gatto miagolò ripetutamente, e Tony roteò gli occhi.   
“L'altro!” specificò. Clint afferrò le bacchette dal tavolo, si mise acquattato sulla poltrona dietro cui era Tony.   
“Dovresti chiamare l'armatura” suggerì. Tony scosse il capo.   
“È KO dopo il tour ad Asgard!”. Natasha afferrò le forchette e i coltelli, si mise davanti al divano.   
“Lei resti calmo, dottore. Siamo nel mezzo della città” disse. Balder raggiunse il palazzo e atterrò. Steve impallidì vedendo che indossava delle scarpe con il tacco.  
"Thor, ridammi il martello!" tuonò. I capelli castani gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.  
"Giamma!" gridò Thor, nascondendoselo dietro le spalle, sotto il mantello vermiglio. Balder lanciò un'altra ondata di fuoco, Natasha afferrò Bruce e rotolò lontano dal divano, che prese fuoco sbattendo contro il muro. Bruce tremò, si nascose dietro una colonna e respirò ripetutamente. Clint fece roteare le bacchette.   
“Anche lui con quel martello? È di famiglia?” chiese. Balder socchiuse gli occhi, il terreno tremò.   
“Mi appartiene di diritto, e se Thor ha deciso di rinunciare a tutto, deve restituirlo” disse con tono duro.  
Steve lanciò lo scudo, Balder lo afferrò al volo e lo rilanciò, facendolo conficcare nel terreno.  
"Perché non è degno né di esso, né di Loki!" gridò. La porta si spalancò esplodendo in una serie di frammenti. Ultron entrò, strisciando un piede non completato, dal petto e dal braccio non finito uscivano dei fili che mandavano una serie di scintille.  
"Nessuno di voi, è degno" sibilò mellifluo. Tony rotolò dietro lo scudo di Steve, lo tirò fuori dal pavimento sporse il capo e sgranò gli occhi.   
“Ultron?”. Banner si tolse gli occhiali, li pulì e li rimise.   
“In carne ed ossa” sussurrò. Una serie di armature sfondarono il muro invadendo la stanza, Clint lanciò le bacchette colpendone una alle giunture, quella cadde a terra rotolando ed esplose. Natasha saltò sopra un'armatura, gli conficcò il coltello tra il collo e balzò facendola scontrare contro il tavolo, atterrò sotto una seconda armatura e vi conficcò tre forchette nelle incalanature, mandandola fuori uso. Balder lanciò una fiammata contro due delle armature, queste divennero roventi e sbandarono, Clint afferrò un piatto e le colpì facendole schiantare. Thor lanciò il martello, fracassando il capo di una delle armature. Steve prese lo scudo dalle mani di Tony e lo lanciò, Thor lo colpì con il martello e lo scudo tagliò a metà un'armatura dinnanzi a loro.  
"Signore, i miei dati stanno venendo compromessi. Ho già predisposto i veicoli per la fuga. Vi chiedo di lasciare la Tower" disse Jarvis.Tony venne afferrato da tre armature che lo trascinarono verso l'alto, afferrò una forchetta da fondute e la piantò dietro il collo di quella centrale, che emise una serie di scintille. Sbandò, andò contro le altre due ed esplode. Tony cadde in terra, rotolò e gemette socchiudendo gli occhi.   
“Cap, dobbiamo evacuare!” strillò. Natasha afferrò dei piatti, scivolò sotto il tavolo e si rizzò in piedi tirandoli contro i robot; che spararono contro gli oggetti. Lei balzò, i robot sbatterono contro una colonna esplodendo e Banner gemette tenendosi il capo con le mani.  
"Raggiungiamo gli altri e vediamo di andarcene alla svelta!" gridò Steve. Si mise a correre, afferrò lo scudo e lo utilizzò per tirare una spallata ad un'armatura, proseguì e sfondò il muro, scappando da lì. Thor afferrò il gatto Loki e si mise a correre dietro di lui. Natasha afferrò Bruce per le spalle, corse verso la porta, due robot le vennero incontro e Clint li colpì agli occhi con due forchette. Natasha saltò i rottami stringendo Banner, uscirono e Clint afferrò la spalla di Tony. Ultron avanzò, colpì l'arciere con un raggio rotto facendolo rotolare e afferrò Tony per il collo. Clint sgranò gli occhi, si mise in piedi ed evitò due robot, scivolò sotto un terzo e afferrò un piatto da terra tirandolo alla schiena di Ultron. Le giunture cigolarono, Tony gemette e colpì il robot all'occhio con la forchetta. Il robot ricadde su se stesso, Tony corse via, afferrò il braccio di Clint e raggiunsero il gruppo di Steve.   
“Per ora è KO, ma se ha preso vita una volta può rifarlo!” urlò Tony.  
“Siamo in troppi!” strillò Natasha.  
"Andremo tutti al jet, riusciremo a entrarci a costo di rimanere tutti schiacciati!" ordinò Steve. Balder si mise a correre dietro di loro.  
"La mia magia può allargare gli spazi all'infinito!". Propose. Il ticchettio delle sue scarpe risuonava tutt'intorno. Clint accelerò raggiungendo il capitano.   
“C'è un'altra cosa. Il reattore di Stark ha un potere potenzialmente ostile e ci sono le gemme da proteggere” disse. Natasha passò Bruce a Tony, scivolò sotto le gambe degli Avengers raggiungendo il capo della fila.   
“Il quinjet è in laboratorio, io prendo le pietre, voi le persone, e saliamo velocemente” disse. Spiderman correva sul soffitto sopra le loro teste, gattonando lungo la parete.  
"D'accordo, Stark!" gridò Steve.  



	23. Cap.23 In viaggio

Cap.23 In viaggio  
  
"E ora dove andremo?" domandò Reed. Guardava fuori dal finestrino del jet e le sue iridi erano liquide.  
"Oro, oro ovunque!" gridò Susan. Si stringeva le tempie, guardando gli innumerevoli sedili dorati e il metallo che ricopriva gli interni facendoli splendere.  
"Volevate che lo ingrandissi, no?" chiese Balder, giocherellando con la cintura di sicurezza.  
"Doveva venire per forza anche lui? Mi vuole morto!" si lamentò Thor. Clint staccò un pezzo d'oro e se lo mise in tasca, fischiettando, continuando a guidare accanto a Natasha. Bruce deglutì stringendosi la coperta addosso, aderì al sedile ed espirò.   
“È un po' soffocante” sussurrò. Tony si strinse la borsa del ghiaccio sul capo, gettò la testa all'indietro e roteò gli occhi.   
“Questa cosa non piace a nessuno, ma dobbiamo trovare un posto sicuro e poi controllare che Ultron sia davvero morto”. Natasha roteò gli occhi.   
“Se 'qualcuno' lo avesse distrutto subito ...”. Tony grugnì, si sporse verso il posto di guida ed impostò delle coordinate.   
“Vi ospiterò io”. Mystica sporse il capo, lo inclinò di lato stringendo Pepper.   
“Pensavo casa tua fosse esplosa”. Tony alzò le spalle, le scrollò.   
“Sì. Ma ho una città”. Tony si strinse la borsa del ghiaccio sul capo, gettò la testa all'indietro e roteò gli occhi.   
"Una città?! Stark, quando pensavi di dirlo?!" urlò Steve. Riallacciò la cintura a Spiderman, che sospirò.  
"Mi sta stretta" si lamentò quest'ultimo. Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli, grugnì.   
“Tralasciando che non devo rendere conto dei miei possedimenti a nessuno, è solo una robetta che ho fatto qualche anno fa durante un week-end libero!”. Pepper sospirò sonoramente scuotendo il capo, Natasha sospirò.   
“La gente va al mare, lui costruisce città abusive” borbottò.  
"Appena arriviamo fatemi sapere le coordinate. Se abbiamo un'intera città, potremo davvero ospitare tutti i nuovi mutanti. Anche qualche vecchio". S'intromise Eric, mentre le sue iridi brillavano di riflessi argentei. Tony aggrottò la fronte, fece ruotare il sedile e allargò le braccia.   
“Hai idea di quanti potrebbero essere? Non ho le attrezzature, e sicuramente non ho lo spazio!” esclamò. Bruce deglutì, strinse maggiormente la coperta.   
“Inoltre tenere mutanti, dotati e umani nello stesso posto potrebbe essere pericoloso per tutti” mormorò. Natasha afferrò delle pistole nascondendole nel vestito.   
“Senza contare che dobbiamo organizzare le difese e controllare i danni in città. Non possiamo abbandonarla”.  
"Per il momento voglio sapere quante munizioni abbiamo. Acqua, cibo, è una città, ma voglio la topografia ...". Iniziò a ordinare Steve. Tony roteò gli occhi, aprì una schermata e la lanciò verso Steve.   
“Ecco a te. Ci sono tutti i miei macchinari migliori, lì. Funzione automatica, ma non collegati a Jarvis, quindi dovrebbero essere intatti”. Natasha sospirò.   
“Ed io che pensavo che il peggio fossero le ambasciate latveriane. Ora ci sono le ambasciate Stark!” esclamò.

 


	24. Cap.24 Winter vs Ultron

Cap.24 Winter vs Ultron  
  
Steve appoggiò la mano sulla corteccia di un albero e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e abbassò lo sguardo.  
Si voltò sentendo dei passi attutiti avvicinarsi.  
"Romanoff, ora che sono tutti sistemati nelle loro camere, dobbiamo farci spiegare come attivare luce e gas" disse atono. Guardò Natasha camminare verso di lui.  
"Credo sia già tutto attivo. Stark sta cercando di vedere come isolare Ultron dalla rete informatica" spiegò la rossa.  
Steve prese il tablet che aveva legato alla cintura e guardò la mappa topografica. "Non intendevo questo. Qui non risultano dati riguardanti quello che bisogna fare in caso di guasto o simili" spiegò.  
Natasha scrollò le spalle, poggiò il mento sulla spalla di Steve guardando la mappa.  
“Non dovresti meravigliartene. È Stark. Non mette mai in conto che qualcosa potrebbe non funzionare”.  
Steve sospirò rumorosamente e strinse un pugno, tenendo il tablet con l'altra mano.  
"Dobbiamo capire dove si trova Ultron" mormorò roco.  
Natasha si scostò, incrociò le braccia e gli girò intorno.  
“È entrato in rete. Potrebbe essere da per tutto” disse.  
Sospirò, scosse il capo.  
“Ancora non mi spiego come sia possibile”.  
"Abbiamo tre divinità, a qualcosa dovranno pur servire. Inoltre abbiamo tre degli scienziati più famosi dell'intero globo terracqueo, devono risolvere in qualche modo" rispose secco Steve. Era rigido e teneva il capo incassato tra le spalle, i muscoli del suo corpo erano in tensione ed immobili.  
Natasha strinse le labbra.  
“Lo so”.  
Spostò il peso da un piede all'altro, scosse il capo passandosi la mano tra i capelli rossi.  
“Bruce però non vuole saperne. Pensa che se non avessero tenuto tutte quelle gemme non sarebbe successo. Richards ha già distrutto un laboratorio quando ha provato ad aiutare e Tony ...”.  
Si morse il labbro, toccò la catenina al collo.  
“Clint dice che Ultron lo voleva a tutti i costi. Non so quanti danni abbia subito, e sta lavorando al problema con Loki, ma credo sia scosso”.  
Steve si allontanò dall'albero e assicurò il tablet al fianco. "Ultron reagiva ancora quando Banner lo ha trovato. Avrei dovuto eliminarlo" ribatté secco.  
\- Questo maledetto posto è identico alla città del futuro! - pensò. Si voltò verso Nat, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo di capelli biondi.  
Natasha gli strinse la mano, gli massaggiò il palmo.  
“Non è colpa di nessuno, Steve. Dobbiamo solo sperare che Stark abbia successo”.  
Una serie di allarmi iniziarono a suonare tutt'intorno a loro. Delle spie di luce rossa iniziarono a brillare sopra le recinzioni che circondavano la città. Steve si staccò da Natasha e si sfilò lo scudo dalle spalle, tenendolo con entrambe le mani.  
"Non ci ha messo molto a trovarci" sibilò. Le telecamere oltre la recinzione si voltarono tutte insieme verso l'intruso con una serie di sibili metallici.  
L'immagine di un uomo comparve sugli schermi del laboratorio di Tony.  
“Ehi, ragazzi, questa dovete vederla” disse Tony, attraverso gli auricolari.  
Attivò una serie di schermi in tutta la città che rimandarono l'immagine.  
Winter Soldier dimenò la mano di metallo sopra la testa.  
"Vengo in pace! Ho delle notizie da parte di due servi traditori di Ultron!" spiegò. Steve inarcò un sopracciglio e sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare. Fissò Natasha, sospirò e di nuovo lo schermo.  
"Ti prego Romanoff, non lo uccidere. E' già demente di suo" mormorò.  
Tony scoppiò a ridere, fece ritirare gli schermi e le telecamere, uscì dal laboratorio e raggiunse Steve.  
“Cap, possiamo tenerlo?” chiese.  
Steve si girò verso Stark, guardandolo raggiungerlo.  
"Fai entrare quell'ebete del mio migliore amico, prima che la Romanoff gli sparì" borbottò.  
Tony fece aprire le porte, raggiunse l'entrata.  
“Nato da neanche due giorni e già ha dei servi traditori? Mio figlio brucia le tappe!” scherzò.  
Steve gli diede un colpo leggero con lo scudo sulla testa, espirando rumorosamente dalle narici.  
"Non adottare i pazzi assassini!" sbraitò, le sue guance divennero rosse. Winter guardò il fisico di Steve fasciato dalla tuta, deglutì a vuoto e si voltò a fissare un gruppetto di alberi, entrando.  
"Ha arruolato due dotati dell'Hydra che odiano Stark. Non sapendo fossero due dei miliardi di figli di un certo Magneto" spiegò.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, ticchettò sull'auricolare.  
“Ehi? Logan? Hai ancora il numero dei tuoi ex mandanti? Perché potrei avere sottomano due figli di Erik”.  
Natasha sospirò, guardò Bucky e strinse gli occhi.  
“Può respirare lontano da me?”.  
"Numeri? Magneto vive con noi" borbottò Logan all'auricolare. Si portò la bottiglia di birra alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto. Osservava il gruppetto davanti all'entrata da un tetto, seduto accanto a Clint. Aveva gli artigli sfoderati e Barton puntava Winter con una freccia.  
Tony schioccò le dita.  
“Giusto. Credevo si fosse rifugiato in Polonia per coccolare Pepper in pace”.  
Roteò gli occhi, fece cenno a Bucky di avanzare.  
“Abbassate le armi, bambini. La maestra ha detto di non uccidere l'orsetto HYDRA”.  
"Andiamo dentro. Così potrai dirci cosa hai scoperto" sussurrò Steve. Si mise lo scudo sulle spalle e cercò di guardare negli occhi Bucky.  
Winter lo superò di fianco, dandogli le spalle ed annuì.  
"Mi fa strada Mr. Stark?" chiese.  
Tony diede una pacca sulle spalle a Steve.  
“Mi sa che l'orsetto HYDRA ha paura di saltarti addosso, Cap”.  
Superò Steve, fece l'occhiolino a Natasha e camminò davanti a Bucky. Natasha guardo le spalle di Bucky, grugnì.  
“L'ho detto io di eliminarlo”.  
Steve indietreggiò, sentendo una fitta all'altezza del petto e la punta delle orecchie di Bucky divenne vermiglia.  
"I dotati si chiamano Pietro e Wanda Maximoff". Iniziò a spiegare.


	25. Cap.25 A pranzo

Cap.25 A pranzo  
  
"Quindi, fatemi capire bene ..." sussurrò Reed. Si sedette accanto a Logan intento a mettersi una polpetta con la salsa in bocca. Ne prese un'altra da un contenitore di plastica che teneva sulle gambe.  
"Non è così difficile da capire. Il cuocastro lo ha spiegato bene. Il robottone si è fott**o il vibranio e si è fatto un esercito in cul**ia" ringhiò Creed.  
Steve guardò Winter girare la pasta dentro la pentola e si massaggiò la fronte.  
\- Come siamo finiti a fare questo? Ah ... già, Stark - pensò.  
Balder allungò la mano verso un peperone ripieno e rischiò di averla infilzata da Thor. I due fratelli ringhiarono.  
"Ultron è solo un contenitore. E' la gemma che ha vita propria che dovrebbe interessarvi" fece notare Loki. Apparendo seduto sulla spalla di Thor.  
"Dobbiamo muoverci. Non voglio per niente che i miei bambini rimangano a lungo con quel mostro" sibilò Magneto. Mystica annuì, massaggiando la spalla di Pepper.  
"I tuoi bambini volevano la testa di Stark" sibilò la Torcia. Entrò in cucina e si sporse sulle punte, osservando dei sughi che bollivano in due padellini.  
Tony salì in piedi sul tavolo, mosse le mani su e giù.  
“Ok, signori, calma e sangue freddo” disse.  
Afferrò il peperone ripieno di Balder, sogghignò e lo morse. Mandò giù, sorrise.  
“Io, Magneto e qualcuno deciso da Cap andremo a Sokovia. Il vibranio non reagisce ai poteri di Erik, ma i suoi figli sì, si sentiranno più al sicuro” disse.  
Indicò Reed e Banner.  
“Voi due cercherete un modo per eliminare Ultron dalla rete. Un modo teorico. Non fatelo. Mai. Per nessun motivo”.  
Guardò Clint e Loki, sogghignò.  
“Voi due conoscete la gemma. Trovatemi un modo per prenderla senza trasformarci tutti in Ultron”.  
Mosse le mani e indicò Steve.  
“Per tutto il resto, rivolgersi al boss”.  
Steve accavallò le gambe e assottigliò gli occhi.  
"Lo scontro richiederà la potenza di tutto il gruppo degli Avengers. Non avere Hulk potrebbe essere problematico, perciò come minimo conviene portare il Capitano Creed e Logan" rifletté a bassa voce. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.  
Barton prese alcuni dei piatti dal piano della cucina e li mise a tavola.  
“Qualcuno deve restare qui, visto che abbiamo civili e soggetti a rischio” disse.  
Natasha si affiancò a Pepper.  
“Se Banner resta, è meglio che io stia qui, in caso Hulk abbia problemi” suggerì.  
Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia e osservò il tavolo.  
"Barton non tutti qui sono civili. Mi risulta che Benn Grimm sia un generale in pensione, tu mi servi in battaglia. Natasha, chi proponi come tuo sostituto?" domandò secco.  
Bruce deglutì, si mise dietro Natasha.  
“Steve, lei è l'unica che possa stare con me” sussurrò.  
Tony finì il peperone ripieno, si sedette a gambe incrociate al centro del tavolo.  
“Ben da solo non basta. Pepper, Loki, Balder, Peter, Susan, Reed, Matt e Raven sono o poco affidabili, o sarebbero comunque indifesi contro Ultron ed il suo esercito” fece presente.  
Pepper inarcò un sopracciglio stringendo le labbra.  
“Se tu, papà, Creed, Logan, Steve e Barton andate, tutti gli altri possono restare. Naturalmente Hulk, Natasha e Thor vi servono, ma anche portando loro, i restanti sono sufficienti a fornire una difesa da un ipotetico secondo attacco” disse.  
Steve alzò la sedia e la indietreggiò, alzandosi in piedi.  
"Romanoff?" chiese. Winter scolò la pasta e John piegò di lato il capo, sentendo lo stomaco gorgogliare.  
Natasha annuì, strinse la mano di Bruce.  
“Per me va bene”.  
Tony saltò giù dal tavolo, afferrò una polpetta dal piatto e la mandò giù.  
“Ok. Ma prima si pranza” decise.  
"Vi aspetto sul jeet" disse Steve atono. Raggiunse la porta ed uscì.  
"Posso avere il bis? Non ci vedo dalla fame". Scherzò Devil. Peter lanciò una ragnatela e fregò un altro peperone ripieno.  


 


	26. Cap.26 Verso Sokovia

Cap.26 Verso Sokovia  
  
Steve passò la pezzuola sul proprio scudo e assottigliò gli occhi. Lo appoggiò sulla gambe e con la mano libera ticchettò sull'auricolare dentro l'orecchio.  
"Che succede?" gli domandò Magneto. Steve lo guardò e avvertì una fitta al cuore. -L'ultima volta che l'ho visto era un giovinetto ebreo che avevo appena fatto scappare dal campo di concentramento - pensò.  
"Thor e Loki sono scomparsi dalla città di Stark" sussurrò. Il jet si piegò di lato, accelerando.  
"Forse avevi ragione lei Capitano, dovevamo portarceli, insieme a Nat e Hulk" disse Clint. Accelerò la velocità del mezzo. "Ormai manca poco a Sokovia" bisbigliò.  
"Quella specie di lattina non può infettare anche il JARVIS della tua città, boss?" chiese Logan. Stringeva la cintura del mezzo e rabbrividiva ad ogni vuoto d'aria.  
-Odio volare!- pensò. Si voltò verso Creed acquattato a terra, ringhiava.  
"Sempre meglio di come sta mio fratello" bisbigliò con voce inudibile.  
Tony sbuffò ticchettando su una placca metallica con la scritta Jarvis, fece ruotare la sedia e allargò le braccia.  
“Cap, sono due alieni che si credono dèi, li ritroveremo” rassicurò.  
Indicò Clint, scosse il dito e mugugnò negando con il capo.  
“Hulk è un po' troppo appariscente per una missione di salvataggio di figli professori, e Nath deve tenerlo a cuccia”.  
Sogghignò, gli occhi gli brillarono e fece l'occhiolino.  
“O dargli motivi migliori per diventare grosso”.  
Guardò Logan, sorrise rassicurante e si sporse dandogli qualche pacca sulla gamba.  
“Tranquillo. La città è completamente isolata dal resto del mondo”.  
Guardò Creed, ridacchiò e si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
“E la prossima volta forse dovremo andare in treno”.  
Steve si sganciò la cintura, si alzò in piedi e si mise lo scudo sulle spalle. "Arrivati lì speriamo che Reed e Bruce siano riusciti a scollegare Ultron dalla rete. Barton, tu cercherai la gemma della mente. Stark tu ti occuperai di Ultron. Erik cercherà i suoi figli ed io cercherò di mettere in salvo i cittadini di Sokovia" spiegò.  
Tony aggrottò la fronte stringendo le labbra.  
< Quindi adesso sarei in grado di tenere testa da solo a quel pazzo? > pensò.  
Guardò fisso Steve, aprì la bocca e strinse i pugni, scosse il capo.  
“Hai dimenticato i due veterani della guerra d'indipendenza” disse, sarcastico.  
"Io e mio fratello ti daremo manforte con il robot megalomane" ringhiò Logan. Creed si voltò verso Steve e gli ruggì contro.  
Clint decelerò e portò una mano a stringere la pistola socchiudendo le iridi chiare, che brillarono di riflessi argentei. Tony ridacchiò poggiando la schiena contro il sedile, scosse le mani in aria.  
“Se il Boss ha altro da farvi fare, me la cavo da solo” disse.  
Fece l'occhiolino, si avvicinò a Creed, mettendosi tra lui e Steve, sorrise.  
“È solo un pupazzo troppo pieno di sé” rassicurò.  
Voltò il capo verso Steve, sogghignò.  
“Capitano?” chiese.  
"Logan e Creed decideranno cosa fare sul luogo. Sono abbastanza addestrati da decidere da soli" ribatté gelido.  
"Quanto manca?" domandò Erik. Si raddrizzò il caschetto sulla testa.  
Tony roteò gli occhi.  
“E sarebbe colpa mia?” borbottò.  
Clint fece scattare alcune leve, annuì.  
“Tutto pronto. Stiamo atterrando”.


	27. Cap.27 Soldati o animali?

Cap.27 Soldati o animali?  
  
"Boss, quindi la divinità è andata a una pozza magica per avere allucinazioni su di te e delle pietruzze?" chiese Logan. Si piegò in avanti e passò il cotton fioc umido di acqua ossigenata sulla ferita sotto l'occhio di Stark.  
Creed si massaggiò la spalla e si sdraiò dietro il divano, sbadigliando.  
"Io trovo meno sensato che un robot sotto steroidi abbia cercato di far abbattere una cometa-città sul mondo" ringhiò.  
Tony strinse le labbra, sospirò a denti stretti ticchettando con le dita sulle ginocchia.  
“Così sembra. Point Break ha dato tutta la colpa alla Gemma”, disse.   
“Cap invece trova più preoccupante che io fossi con tante pietre omicide”.  
Batté le palpebre, sporse il capo e mugugnò.  
“Sai, non serve curarmi. Dovreste darvi un'occhiata voi, sembrate aver fatto a testate con dieci Hulk”.  
"Ne è valsa la pena per fare a pezzi quei robot" disse Creed. Ridacchiò, mostrando i canini candidi.  
Logan scrollò le spalle e guardò l'occhio nero di Tony.  
"Boss, noi ci rigeneriamo, al contrario di te" ribatté.  
Johnny si affacciò dalla porta e si leccò le labbra.  
"Pepper vuole che ti dica che la Stark Tower è quasi ricostruita" ribatté.  
Tony voltò il capo sentendo delle fitte al collo, gli sorrise.  
“Fantastico. Per ora è più sicuro qui, ma almeno ho una casa quasi pronta” disse.  
Fece il segno della vittoria, sospirò e ticchettò con le dita sulla spalla di Logan.  
“E anche se vi rigenerate, vi fate male lo stesso, al contrario di me che uccido robot per mestiere”.  
Johnny scrollò le spalle e allargò le braccia.  
"Fammi sapere quando torniamo alla civiltà, allora. Le ragazze mi aspettano" ribatté. Si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi ed uscì dalla stanza.  
"Quel ragazzino ha un'aria nota" borbottò Logan.  
Tony ridacchiò, chiuse gli occhi allargando le gambe e mugugnò.  
“Sai che tuo fratello sta di nuovo dormendo sul tappeto?” chiese.  
Socchiuse un occhio, rise e scosse la testa.  
“Ragazzi miei, dovreste davvero essere un po' meno soldati, nella vita”.  
Logan sbuffò, appoggiò il cotton fioc sul tavolo accanto alla boccetta dell'acqua ossigenata davanti alla cassetta del pronto soccorso.  
Fece il giro del divano, s'inginocchiò accanto a Victor e lo spintonò.  
"Alzati!" borbottò, spingendo.  
Creed sbuffò e si alzò in piedi.  
"Jimmi, piantala" brontolò.  
Tony li guardò, sorrise e si alzò.  
“Il divano è tutto vostro. Ahimè, il mondo non si salva da solo”.

 


	28. Cap.28 Steve e Tony post-Ultron

Cap.28 Steve e Tony post-Ultron  
  


Steve strinse il palo di ferro.

"Ieri parlavo con l'avvocato che stai ospitando. Mi parlava di suo padre" spiegò. Guardò Tony saltare alcuni circuiti nei fili di rame con un mini-saldatore. "Si era fatto incastrare nel giro delle scommesse clandestine. Però nell'ultimo incontro aveva voluto vincere per il figlio, non c'era stato a essere ancora un perdente apposta". Proseguì, guardando il proprio riflesso negli occhiali da lavoro di Stato. "Solo che quella è gente che non perdona e lo hanno ucciso". Concluse.

Tony si sollevò gli occhiali da saldatore, avvicinò il viso ai cavi e infilò il mini saldatore nella cintura; prese a intrecciarli con le dita.  
“Mnh. Un bel trauma infantile. Ti sei dato alla psicologia o stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa?” chiese.

"Dirti qualcosa" ribatté Steve. Un rivolo di sudore gli colò lungo la guancia. I suoi muscoli erano tesi.

Tony infilò la mano nel tubo, aggrottò la fronte muovendola all'interno tra i fili.  
“Allora illuminami”.

Steve avvertì delle fitte alle braccia e strinse i denti.

"Devo rimanere così ancora a lungo?" chiese. 

Tony tirò fuori dal tubo un pezzetto di metallo triangolare.  
“Anche tutta la vita. Allora, qual è il tuo problema con l'infanzia dell'avvocato cieco?”.

"Uno che dentro è un vincente può convincersi di perdere quanto vuole, ma non lo farà. Uno che non sbaglia può dirlo di averlo fatto quanto vuole, ma non ne è capace neanche se tenta di farlo di proposito" ribatté Steve. Digrignò i denti sentendo le braccia dolere più forte.

Tony fece aderire il pezzetto di metallo al tubo, iniziò a saldarlo.  
“Accidenti. Avresti dovuto fare lo psichiatra, non il soldato” si lamentò.  
Finì di saldare, iniziò a muovere i fili interni tra loro.  
“Tu credi che io non abbia sbagliato con Ultron. Allora cosa, che l'ho fatto apposta?”.

 "Evidentemente non hai ascoltato cosa ho detto" ribatté Steve con voce strascicata.

Tony roteò gli occhi.  
“Hai detto che non posso sbagliare. Quindi, se non ho sbagliato, l'ho fatto di proposito” spiegò.  
Una serie di scintille gli illuminarono il volto, sentiva le dita prudere a causa dell'elettricità dei fili.

Steve digrignò i denti rumorosamente.

"No" ribatté secco.

Tony indietreggiò di qualche passo, si piegò guardando l'interno del tubo.  
“Tu credi che io sia totalmente innocente? Non pensavo che fossi il rappresentante dell'ingenuità, tra le cose!”.

"Io credo tu nasconda la verità" rispose Steve alzando la voce.

Tony scrollò le spalle, avvicinò il capo al tubo.  
“Forse.  _Ma_  il presupposto è sbagliato. Anche chi ha sempre vinto può perdere, sai?”.

" _Ma_  non è questo il caso" ribatte Steve con voce roca. Le dita gli formicolavano dolorosamente e le tempie gli pulsavano.

Tony roteò gli occhi, raggiunse un macchinario iniziando a far sollevare il tubo.  
“Come tu non dovresti parlare, visto che riesco a sollevare cose più pesanti di te. Questo è più strano di un vincente che perde, no?”.

Steve digrignò i denti e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Ce la faccio" ringhiò.

Il macchinario pose il tubo tra due uguali, Tony salì sulla scrivania e da lì sopra una serie di scatole.  
“E io invece non ce la faccio a mentire. Quindi, come lo spieghi?”.

Steve alzò il capo e lo guardò negli occhi.

"La colpa alle volte crediamo di averla a furia di sentircela addossare".

Tony strinse i denti, sospirò poggiando le attrezzature sul tavolo e si avvicinò.  
“Tu puoi affermare, in tutta coscienza, di essere fermamente convinto che non sia stata colpa mia?”.

Le iridi azzurre di Steve si rifletterono in quelle castane dell'altro.

"Sì" rispose duro.

Tony rilassò le spalle, accennò un sorriso.  
“Non credevo tu avessi questa cieca fiducia nei miei confronti” mormorò.

"Ci sono molte cose che non crederesti di me" ribatté Steve. Si voltò allontanandosi e uscì dal laboratorio.

 

 


	29. Cap.29 Trascorsi pericolosi

Cap.29 Trascorsi pericolosi  
  
Clint bussò un paio di volte alla porta del laboratorio. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e piegò il capo, incassandolo tra le spalle. Le sue iridi grigie erano liquide.  
  
_Hawkeye montò la freccia, la punta metallica_ pesava, strinse tra i denti la sigaretta e assottigliò gli occhi. Si voltò togliendosi l’arco dalla spalla e incoccò la freccia. Un soffio di vento rosso lo investì e sentì una carezza sotto l’orecchio, chiuse gli occhi e deglutì. I muscoli del suo corpo erano tesi e il sudore sotto la tuta scese sulla pelle pizzicandola.  
“Non dimenticare chi sono” sentì sussurrare nel suo padiglione auricolare.  
“La mia ex?” domandò ironico il castano, abbassando l’arco. Si girò, vide Elektra indietreggiare facendo una capriola all’indietro. La giovane atterrò accucciata a terra con i sai ( Armi a tridenti usate dai ninja) stretti al petto, alzò il capo e sorrise, il vento le fece volteggiare le fasce di seta rossa appartenenti alla sua bandana.  
“La tua ragazza suonerebbe meglio” mormorò. Hawkeye rimise la freccia nella faretra, si tolse la sigaretta dalla bocca e la gettò a terra pestandola sotto lo stivale.  
“Riaccendere un amore è come riaccendere una sigaretta. Il tabacco s'invelenisce; l'amore, anche” ribatté.'  
Si mordicchiò il labbro e ticchettò con il piede per terra.  
  
La porta si aprì, Tony era steso in terra con in mano un cacciavite; il petto nudo coperto di piccole ustioni e cicatrici.  
“Spero tu non mi sia venuto a chiamare per il pasto, o giuro che ti tiro addosso qualsiasi cosa io stia montando”.  
Barton incrociò le braccia sul petto e ridacchiò.  
"No, signor Stark. Diciamo che ero uscito per motivi personali e ho incontrato una vecchia amica" spiegò.  
\- Se Lara scopre che un'assassina mi fa la corte, la ammazza lei - pensò.  
Avanzò e corrugò la fronte, aggrottando le sopracciglia osservando i segni sul petto di Tony.  
"Un'assassina professionista vuole ucciderla. Penso che lo abbia richiesto il governo" spiegò.  
Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e si grattò il collo.  
"Presto il Capitano lo verrà a sapere, perciò ho pensato di avvertirla. Però non si preoccupi, me ne occuperò io" spiegò.  
Tony scrollò le spalle, si alzò passando le mani sporche sui pantaloni e avanzò nel laboratorio.  
“Oh, non farne una tragedia, capita” disse.  
Raggiunse il tavolo, raccolse delle carte e le appallottolò.  
“Perché non la inviti a prendere qualcosa, sostituire le armi con altre più fighe e discutere del perché dovrebbe assecondare il governo? È molto meglio di ucciderla”.  
Barton raggiunse Tony, gli diede una pacca sulle spalle ed annuì.  
"Vedrà che riuscirò a convincerla, Mr. Stark" disse gioviale. Raggiunse la porta ed uscì, ridacchiando.


	30. Cap.30 Elektra

Cap.30 Elektra  
  


“Perfetto Stark. Ci mancava l'assassina infallibile sulle tue tracce!" ringhiò a bassa voce Steve.

“Rilassati fossile, prima di sgretolarti. Legolas ha detto che ci penserà lui" ribatté Tony. Steve sbuffò.

Tony sogghignò, roteò gli occhi incrociando le braccia.

“Sono cose che capitano, con il nostro lavoro” disse. Scrollò le spalle facendo tre passi a destra.

“Non puoi farti venire un infarto per tutti gli assassini che si definiscono 'infallibili'”. Steve osservò il cielo rosato, le nuvole avevano venature dorate.

"Ultimamente ti stai riempiendo la casa di pazzi assassini" brontolò. Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, allargò le braccia voltandosi verso di lui.

“Nessuno dei quali vuole uccidermi, stranamente”. Steve sospirò e si appoggiò al davanzale in marmo con entrambi i gomiti, facendo strofinare la schiena contro il parapetto.

"Sarà ...". Tony scrollò le spalle, si avvicinò a lui e sogghignò.

“Se qualcuno qui volesse farmi fuori, sarei una preda facile, non credi?”. Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Fury ti ha affidato a me. Non sarebbe così facile". Ringhiò. Tony roteò gli occhi, infilò le mani in tasca e si poggiò al davanzale di marmo.

“Credi io abbia bisogno di te per difendermi?”.

"Hai convinto tu il generale a farmi venire da te, ma non preoccuparti. Se vuoi me ne vado" ribatté secco Steve. Alzò lo sguardo e sbuffò. Tony ridacchiò, si afferrò al davanzale.

“Sì, ma non per questo devi credere che io abbia bisogno d'aiuto”. Sbuffò, piegò il capo all'indietro. Steve si allontanò, incrociò le braccia e abbassò il capo.

"Andiamo dentro, siamo troppo esposti qui fuori" ordinò. Tony si poggiò con la schiena al parapetto del balcone, infilò le mani in tasca e sogghignò.

“Sono io in pericolo, ma mi sembri tu quello teso. Sicuro non serva una guardia del corpo per la guardia del corpo?”. "Andiamo dentro" ordinò Steve, indurendo il tono e alzando la voce. Tony gli indicò l'interno.

“Prego, accodati. Personalmente mi sento soffocare, quindi credo che rimarrò qui finché qualcuno non tenterà di uccidermi”. Steve assottigliò gli occhi sentendo dei rumori provenire da sotto la balaustra di marmo.

"Poco importa, non siamo più soli" sibilò.


	31. Cap.31 I ringraziamenti di Murdock

Cap.31 I ringraziamenti di Murdock  
  
"Solo a me sembra strano che un uomo che è stato fedele per così tanti anni, si metta a fare la guardia del corpo a uno sconosciuto?" domandò Natasha. Matt si appoggiò contro la parete e ticchettò con il bastone per terra.  
"Parli di Logan?" domandò. Natasha schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
"No, del fratello gemello" ribatté. Matt si deterse le labbra con la lingua.  
"Perché tre divinità in una casa sono normali?" domandò. Natasha incrociò le braccia sotto il seno.  
"Tu sei come Clint, niente vi sconvolge" brontolò.  
Matt si staccò dalla parete ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.  
"Non è così. Mi ha chiamato il mio amico Foggy, quello dell'università. 'Lei' è in città... Elektra vuole uccidere Tony" disse.  
“Sì, lo so” fece Tony.  
Entrò nella stanza, salutò con la mano e sorrise.  
“Barton me l'ha detto, non voleva mettere a rischio la mia, a quanto pare, precaria sicurezza. Non che io capisca come una killer possa essere più minacciosa di Dèi, alieni e robot assassini, ma ho apprezzato“.  
Si voltò verso Natasha, sogghignò facendole l'occhiolino.  
“E mi fa piacere che qualcuno si faccia domande sul lupo cattivo. Anche se forse è un po' tardi, dopo che ha combattuto per noi è dorme ai piedi del mio letto come un cucciolo addomesticato“.  
Matt ticchettò sulla spalla con il proprio bastone e scrollò le spalle.  
"Clint ha evitato che ti colpisse mentre tu ed il Capitano eravate fuori. Piuttosto come è andato quell'incontro con i generali?" domandò.  
Tony alzò le spalle incrociando le braccia.  
“Credimi, non ne ho idea. Non ho ancora avuto il tempo di dire a Cap cos'ho scoperto sul reattore. O forse l'ho fatto e non lo ricordo. Non mi fido più molto della mia testa”.  
Girò il capo, sorrise a Natasha.  
“E tu non guardarmi come a dire ’quando mai è stata affidabile?’, ti percepisco”.  
Matt ridacchiò, raggiunse Tony e lo abbracciò.  
"So che ci conosciamo poco, ma ti ringrazio a nome di tutti quelli a cui hai dato una casa. Stai facendo molto, soprattutto per gente come Wanda Lehnsher" sussurrò.  
Tony gli diede qualche pacca sulla spalla, strinse le labbra espirando.  
“Non conosco la metà della gente che vive a casa mia, ma lo faccio volentieri. Almeno non è triste e vuota, che sarebbe davvero deprimente durante le feste”.  
Matt si staccò da lui, stringendo il proprio bastone al petto e sorrise. "Ti prego, poi fammi sapere come Clint ha risolto con Elektra. E' la migliore amica di Nath" spiegò.  
Tony agitò una mano, scrollò le spalle indietreggiando.  
“No problem. Una killer in più che mi vuole morto non la noterò nemmeno in casa” assicurò.  
Natasha grugnì abbassando lo sguardo, Tony rise.  
“E chiederò a Logan dei suoi problemi con i pelati che cancellano la memoria. Promesso“.

 


	32. Cap.32 Quasi verità

Cap.32 Quasi verità  
  
Logan strofinò la testa contro la pelliccia del fratello e si portò un sigaro alle labbra, mordicchiandolo.  
"Credo che Jane abbia iniziato ad intuire che qualcosa in me non va. E Tempesta è arrossita. Però sono spostato. Sto impazzendo con tutte queste donne nella mia vita" brontolò. Creed ridacchiò, piegò il capo e gli mordicchiò una spalla.  
"Jimmy, le donne fanno sempre impazzire. E ti ha chiamato Volpe d'argento, ti ha notato al suo asilo quando hai preso quei bambini mutanti" disse. Logan sbuffò.  
< E se sapesse che era mia moglie in un altro tempo! > rifletté. Sentì dei passi e si voltò, vedendo Tony avvicinarglisi.  
"Boss, Clint ha imprigionato l'assassina nella sua stanza. A quanto pare ha dei poteri" disse.  
Tony alzò una mano, sorrise e si sedette vicino a Creed, affondò il capo nella pelliccia e mugugnò.  
“Sì, sì. Barton sa cosa fare con le killer, sono sicuro che ce la troveremo convertita e con un paio di note rosse entro la fine del mese” borbottò.  
Chiuse gli occhi allungando le gambe, sospirò rilassato.  
“Piuttosto. C'è tua figlia, quella rossa con le tutine aderenti intendo, che si chiede perché mai uno fedele come te ha tradito il proprio capo per il primo strambo che passa”.  
Logan si mordicchiò il labbro, i ciuffi ritti sul suo capo oscillarono. Creed si guardò le unghie nere aguzze.  
"A parte che quel pelato voleva mettermi contro mio fratello Jimmy?" brontolò.  
Wolverine gli sorrise e gli accarezzò la pelliccia.  
"Diciamo Boss che questo era già un valido motivo, ma non solo. Xavier voleva che gli portassi i due dei per farsi dare delle gemme magiche. Con quelle voleva eliminare il gene X e le mutazioni non naturali; così da eliminare il razzismo" spiegò.  
Tony piegò il capo all'indietro, i ciuffetti castani strofinavano contro la pelliccia gialla di Creed. Sogghignò, roteò gli occhi dimenando le mani.  
“Sì, ho presente le gemme. E Magneto aveva accennato alla voglia di eliminare mutanti e razzismo. Ma non mi sembra un buon motivo per chiamare Boss un tipo che passava di là“.  
Le iridi di Logan diventarono liquide, il mutante strinse gli occhi affondando nella peluria del fratello.  
"Sono un soldato, riconosco uno Stark" borbottò. Creed sorrise mostrando i denti aguzzi e cullò il più piccolo.  
"Jimmy cresce!" strepitò.  
Logan riaprì gli occhi e guardò Tony.  
"A proposito Boss, ho trovato qualcuno che vuole conoscerti".  
Tony si alzò con uno scatto, camminò attorno a Creed dimenando le mani in aria.  
“Hai un pessimo olfatto, sono lo Stark peggiore della storia dell'umanità, giuro” disse, con tono svelto.  
Scosse il capo, intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena spostando il peso da un piede all'altro e accennò un sorriso.  
“Comunque. È qualcuno che io voglio conoscere?”.  
Logan tirò fuori una banconota da cinque dollari dalla tasca e gliela porse, stringendo con forza il sigaro tra i denti.  
"Io scommetto cinque dollari che non ci andrai e non ti piacerà" disse.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio aggrottando la fronte.  
“Sai che la psicologia inversa è un po' più complicata di così, vero?” chiese.  
Scrollò le spalle, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Ma tanto non ho niente da fare che non sia essere tra il depresso ed il furioso, quindi tanto vale andare a vedere chi vuoi presentarmi“.  
Logan ghigno', si accese il sigaro e raggiunse la porta.


	33. Cap.33 Un insolito dottore

Cap.33 Un insolito dottore  
  
Logan si grattò il collo, si tolse il sigaro dalla bocca e lo lasciò cadere sull'asfalto, schiacciandolo sotto la scarpa. Indicò l'abitazione nera davanti a loro, all'angolo della strada, tra due grattacieli. "Il vetro della soffitta è a forma di occhio ed è l'unica casa vittoriana in città. Facile da trovare" spiegò. Il sigaro si spense e Logan si voltò verso Tony.  
"Abbastanza strano per te?" chiese.  
Tony alzò gli occhi seguendo il profilo della casa, infilò le mani in tasca.  
“Non ci va neanche vicino al mio concetto di strano, questo“.  
Logan ridacchiò e scosse il capo, raggiunse la cancellata in ferro battuto e la aprì con un calcio. Mise le mani in tasca ed avanzò sul vialetto di ghiaia. Raggiunse la porta e bussò, questa si aprì da sola. Un paio di bambini con un tentacolo sulla testa uscirono fuori e corsero fino agli alberi secchi dell'abitazione.  
"Beh Boss, forse hai ragione tu. Questo mi ricorda la scuola" sussurrò.  
Una ragazza dai capelli verdi si affacciò.  
"Quale scuola?" domandò. Logan le sorrise, mise una mano in tasca e le porse un paio di caramelle.  
"Per i bambini" spiegò. La giovane prese le caramelle e le mise in tasca.  
"Quella dei mutanti di Xavier" spiegò Logan. La giovane schioccò la lingua sul palato. "Noi torniamo a casa dalle nostre famiglie, però" ribatté secca, dirigendosi verso i piccoli.  
Tony ridacchiò, entrò in casa e si guardò intorno aggrottando la fronte.  
“Sembra accogliente. Comunque più di qualsiasi edificio scolastico esistente”.  
Un pianta carnivora avvicinò un paio di teste a Tony, gli sfilarono la giacca tenendola con i dentini verdi e una di loro gli accarezzò la testa facendogli ondeggiare il ciuffo castano ritto verso l'alto. Logan camminò dietro Stark e la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle.  
"C'è confusione qui dentro" borbottò, guardando pile di riviste sul pavimento, ragnatele che ondeggiavano sul tetto e un frigorifero in mezzo alla stanza accanto a una scrivania colma di oggetti.  
Tony guardò la pianta carnivora, sorrise divertito e girò attorno ad un divano ricoperto di merendine e riviste, alcuni bambini correvano nella stanza. Tony scosse il capo.  
“Credo che troveremo il tuo amico sepolto sotto cartacce e marmocchi. Non proprio il mio ideale“.  
Dalle scale scese un pipistrello, si posò sulla mano di Tony e chiuse gli occhi, sorridendogli.  
"Il Dr. Strange arriverà a momenti, si sta occupando di un paziente. Potete sistemarvi in salotto. Tony, vuoi del caffè?" chiese.  
Tony carezzò il capo del pipistrello con l'indice, sorrise divertito e gli strofinò il naso sulla testolina.  
“Ne voglio uno in casa” dichiarò.  
Si mise il pipistrello sui capelli, avanzò camminando sulle punte tra le riviste e le carte in terra, dei ragazzini gli corsero di fianco e lui raggiunse la cucina. Si poggiò al piano cottura, sospirò sollevato e alzò la testa.  
“Aspetterò esattamente qui. Ed eviterò il caffè, finché potrebbero esserci dentro pezzi di formaggio chitauriano del ’79”.  
Logan si piegò in avanti e scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente. Una bambina lo raggiunse, aveva un unico dente sporgente dalle labbra.  
"'Blaccio" implorò. Wolverine si voltò verso di lei, si piegò e la prese in braccio, cullandola.  
"Allora io vado in salotto e vedo quanti marmocchi riesco a coccolare, boss" disse sinceramente, allontanandosi.  
Tony salutò con la mano.  
“Ricorda che non puoi portarli via che sono in cura!” fece.  
Sospirò incrociando le braccia, chiuse gli occhi sentendo in sottofondo tonfi è un brusio di voci.  
< Dovrei dire a Cap dell'ectoplasma. Però se gliel'ho già detto e glielo ripeto, s'insospettirà. Devo dirglielo facendo finta di sapere che già gliel'ho detto. Devo anche capire perché Xavier mi ha tolto la memoria > elencò mentalmente.  
Spostò il peso da un piede all'altro sospirando.  
< Ho bisogno di dormire. Sono davvero troppo stanco. Ho bisogno anche di un controllo medico per capire cosa diamine mi ha curato Thor da gigante e che devo farne ora delle pasticche che prendevo > si disse.  
Il pipistrello si accomodò sulla testa di Tony, strofinò il musetto sui suoi capelli e si nascose sotto l'ala, addormentandosi.  
Si sentirono dei passi e Strange scese al piano di sotto. Logan era seduto su una poltrona con seduti addosso una decina di bambini. Ridacchiò e raggiunse Tony in cucina.  
"Non ti sei accomodato?" domandò.  
Tony scrollò le spalle, sorrise stringendo le braccia incrociate.  
“I bambini non fanno per me, preferisco una distanza di sicurezza di almeno dieci metri“.  
Strange aprì e chiuse la mani coperte da dei guanti neri ed annuì.  
"Scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare, siamo in primavera, un periodo molto pieno per me" spiegò.  
Tony sorrise appena allontanandosi di qualche passo.  
“Nessun problema. Il mio amico, quello che le sta rubando i marmocchi, non mi aveva detto che andavamo da un medico, o dubito sarei venuto” disse.  
Alzò la mano avvicinandola ai capelli, grugnì e la abbassò.  
“È una specie di psichiatra per poteri, giusto? Ad occhio”.  
Strange ridacchiò. si piegò in avanti e gli aprì del tutto l'occhio.  Gli passò una mano davanti alla bocca condensandogli il fiato.  
"Non sono più un medico, un tempo ero un chirurgo" spiegò.  
Gli appoggiò un dito sul polso e gli ascoltò il battito cardiaco.  
"Ora sono il capo degli stregoni bianchi della Terra. E tu hai la mia gemma dell'anima, senza cui non posso lavorare".  
Tony trattenne il fiato stringendo le labbra.  
"E io non ho chiesto una visita".  
Guardò fisso la mano di Strange sul suo polso, deglutì.   
"A mia discolpa, me l'hanno recapitata e voleva uccidermi".  
Strange gli sorrise e gli lasciò andare il polso.  
"Ti chiedo solo di lasciarmela usare. In ogni caso, Logan mi ha detto che conosci Xavier e questo mio paziente ha la brutta abitudine di cancellare ricordi".  
Camminò di fianco facendo ondeggiare il proprio mantello di raso rosso spesso tre dita.  
Tony si voltò di scatto e gli afferrò il braccio.  
“Frena. Conosci Xavier?”.  
Strinse la presa fino a sentire dolere le dita, la lasciò di scatto indietreggiando ed espirò pesantemente.  
< Dio, sto perdendo il controllo. Di nuovo > pensò.  
Si guardò intorno facendo scattare gli occhi a destra e sinistra, deglutì.  
< Devo aver dimenticato di bere per la stupida faccenda di Ultron e lo stupido intervento chirurgico > si disse.  
Ansimò, deglutì ancora.  
< O magari l'ho fatto ma non lo ricordo. Grande, sto andando nel panico! >.  
Il pipistrello si svegliò di scatto e Strange gli fece un paio di fischi. L'animale volò fino a una scaffalatura, la aprì e prese tra le zampette una bottiglia di vodka. Volò fino a Tony e gliela porse.  
"Ti pregherei di non urlare, se riesci, spaventi i bambini. E soprattutto i miei pazienti affetti da... Antechinus, diciamo" spiegò.  
< In realtà è la specie di un roditore, ma non posso dirgli il nome di quella 'malattia' > pensò.  
Si avvolse nel mantello e continuò a sorridere.  
"Sì, lo conosco, è un paziente. Perciò mi chiedevo se tu avessi bisogno di aver rinsaldata la memoria. Mi serve la mia gemma per farlo, di solito non colpisce i neuroni, ma l'anima" spiegò.  
Tony afferrò la bottiglia, la stappò e bevve l'intero contenuto in due sorsi.  
"Come lo sapeva che volevo l'alcool?" chiese.  
Ispirò, si poggiò al mobile e annuì.   
"Sto bene, non urlerò, non sono così disperato. Però ok, posso ridarle la pietra assassina".  
Strange fece levitare la bottiglia vuota fino alla spazzatura e ve la fece cadere all'interno.  
"Incremento neuronale massiccio, devi bruciarne il più possibile. Sono pur sempre un neurologo" spiegò.  
Strofinò la punta dello stivale sul pavimento.  
"Non mi serve averla sempre, solo poterla fare apparire da me quando devo lavorare. Per i tuoi ricordi, anche se ti sbloccherò e rimetterò insieme l'anima, ci vorrà tempo. Ti verranno in mente pian piano" spiegò.  
Tony agitò una mano in aria arricciando il labbro.  
“E come sapeva che ho un incremento neuronale massiccio? Non è esattamente scritto sulla mia pagina Wikipedia“.  
Incrociò le braccia.  
“Ripeto, per me può anche tenerla, dovevo solo salvarci un amico di Logan ed è rimasta nel mio laboratorio. Colpa di Loki, una specie di alieno che si crede un dio nordico“.  
"La risposta del tuo occhio è troppo rapida. Non è un tic, segui perfettamente" rispose Strange. Appoggiò il pipistrello sopra un piano di marmo accanto al piano cottura.  
Si ticchettò sul medaglione che portava facendovi apparire la gemma dell'anima, Tony fu avvolto da un bagliore azzurro ed avvertì una fitta alla testa. La gemma scomparve e il dolore si diffuse al petto dello Stark.  
"Datti tempo e guarirai. Inoltre non hai una bella cera, dovresti andare da un vero dottore". Concluse.  
Tony deglutì sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre, ondeggiò e scosse il capo.  
“Non mi fido dei dottori. Non mi fido degli esseri umani in genere” si lamentò.  
Sorrise, passò la mano tra i capelli e deglutì.  
“Ma grazie, Doc. Cercherò di non farmela frammentare più“.  
Strange gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
"In caso, sai dove trovarmi" gli disse gentilmente.

 


	34. Cap.34 Cosa sei

Cap.34 Cosa sei  


"Selving mi disse che non è male accettare di non avere tutte le risposte, così inizi a farti le domande giuste. Ed io so che tu non hai una spiegazione Uomo di Metallo, perciò... iniziamo con le domande giuste?".

Tony alzò lo sguardo verso Thor, sogghignò inarcando un sopracciglio.

"E quali sarebbero esattamente queste domande giuste?".

Thor raggiunse la finestra e guardò fuori dal vetro, socchiuse gli occhi e vi appoggiò la mano sentendolo freddo sotto le dita.

"Uomo di Metallo, ho iniziato a capire cosa non sei" sussurrò. Si voltò facendo ondeggiare le trecce bionde.

"Cosa sei? Questa è la domanda".

Tony ridacchiò, si alzò girando intorno al tavolo.

"Questo gioco ha una regola: non mentirò, non ometterò, non dirò mezze verità; ma di certo non te la renderò facile".

Incrociò le braccia fermandosi, alzò il capo.

"Sono un genio, il migliore dell'universo a mio parere. Sono ricco, e senza dubbio sono Iron Man. In passato ero il principe della guerra e mercante di morte; ora sono un Avengers per rimediare".

Thor accarezzò il manico del suo martello alla sua cintola e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Sicuramente sarà un gioco pericoloso, uomo di metallo, ma sono convinto che al momento tu non sappia chi sei".

Tony spostò il peso da un piede all'altro e mugugnò.

"Oh, no; so benissimo cosa sono. Io, almeno. Gli altri non ci arrivano".

Scrollò le spalle e sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Voglio dire, mi impegno perché non ci arrivino; ma spesso neanche ci provano".

Tony aggrottò la fronte.

"Giusto per chiarire, qual'è la differenza? Perché per me sono la stessa domanda, eh".

Thor si tolse dalla cintola il martello, lanciandolo da una mano all'altra.

"A seconda di come la si vuole vedere, io sono un gigante o un principe di Asgard. E questo è cosa sono. Chi sono, però, lo devo ancora scoprire... o forse non voglio saperlo".

Tony allargò le braccia, sporse le labbra mugugnando.

"Mnh. Quindi cosa sono sarebbe un genio, miliardario, playboy, filantropo che è supereroe nel tempo libero; nella tua ottica. Chi sono, invece, sarebbe qualcosa che temo e rifiuto. Fermami se sbaglio".

Sorrise, muovendosi in tondo.

"Cosa sono è esattamente chi voglio. Chi sono è ciò che nascondo. Ma sono talmente tante cose che potrei elencartene cento e non avresti comunque quella che vuoi. Quindi ... immagino ti serva una domanda migliore".

Thor sbatté il martello sulla scrivania di Tony facendola tremare e si abbassò in avanti.

"Sbagliato Uomo di Metallo. Chi sei è ciò che sei realmente, a prescindere da ogni etichetta. Ciò che sei nel profondo. Cosa sei... non puoi essere un semplice Midgardiano e nel mio girare nell'universo, non ho mai visto nessuno come te".

Tony alzò lo sguardo, strinse le labbra aggrottando la fronte e alzò le mani.

"Ok, basta dirlo".

Piegò il capo rizzandosi, si passò la mano tra i capelli scompigliati.

"Non appartengo a nessuna razza conosciuta dentro, oltre e fuori Yggdrasil. Non faccio parte dei mondi conosciuti né di quelli sconosciuti. Chi si pone troppe domande come te, inizia ad avere paura. Prima un timore indistinto, poi un terrore preciso e univoco. Terrore di me. Indovina che succede a chi va oltre i ragionevoli dubbi".

Thor ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Io ho già il terrore puro di te. Un panico che mi assale. Eppure quando abbiamo combattuto Ultron, il momento in cui quest'angoscia era più forte, sono rimasto al tuo fianco".

Appoggiò le mani sulla scrivania e gli appoggiò la fronte abbronzata sulla sua.

"Non mi fermerò dal voler sapere la verità, come tu dovresti iniziare a cercarla sul chi sei".

Tony strofinò la fronte contro quella di Thor, socchiuse gli occhi che brillarono di riflessi verdi e oro.

"Posso dirti una cosa, ma mi chiedo cosa capirai e cosa ti causerà. Quindi, ultimo avviso. Che ne dici?".

Thor gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla assottigliando gli occhi.

"Per oggi mi farò bastare quest'unica cosa" sussurrò.

Tony si rizzò, incrociò le braccia e lo guardò.

"Cosa sono è molto semplice. Per me. Come starai tu lo scoprirò".

Sorrise, sollevò il mento.

"Sono il padrone della maschera".

Iniziò a suonare un'allarme e uno degli schermi olografici nella stanza si accese, brillando di rosso.

"Signore, c'è stata una violazione" disse J.

Thor era rigido, immobile e pallido in volto. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e i suoi occhi liquidi.

Tony corse dietro la scrivania, attivò gli schermi olografici guardando tutte le telecamere.

"Point Break, dopo. Prima vediamo chi è l'ospite".

Le telecamere scorsero rapidamente le stanze, sigillando le porte e i piani.

"Un gruppo di individui non identificati sotto il probabile controllo dell'HYDRA ha recuperato l'alieno nella residenza esterna, non è chiaro se le loro intenzioni nei suoi confronti siano ostili, signore".

Tony sbuffò, guardò la porta da cui era uscito Thor e si portò la mano all'orecchio attivando la ricetrasmittente.

"Cap? Cap? Mi hanno rapito un ospite, c'è il protocollo di sicurezza in corso. Torno per pranzo, non fare danni" avvisò.

Guardò il soffitto, sogghignò.

"Armatura, J".

Raggiunse la finestra, il vetro si aprì e lui socchiuse gli occhi.

< Dell'adrenalina è quello che mi ci vuole per smetterla di preoccuparmi per Thor >.

Si gettò di sotto, l'aria gli faceva ondeggiare i vestiti e i capelli; l'armatura lo avvolse e lui spiccò il volo.

"Ok J, andiamo a prendere Mr Green".


	35. Cap.35 Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo l'essenziale di Mengoni.

Cap.35 Superman   
  
Tony osservò lo schermo olografico accelerando la velocità di volo.

"Non presentiamoci in modo minaccioso, ho spaventato abbastanza gente per oggi".

Sorvolò una serie di palazzi e grattacieli, superò un globo dorato che girava su uno di essi e si trovò davanti una torre alta due volte gli altri edifici. Era grigia, con una serie di finestre con il cornicione in legno di una tonalità color topo.

Sopra di esso c'era un terrazzino su cui sormontava la scritta Justice League.

Tony la guardò, sospirò sonoramente.

"Oh, mi prendete in giro".

Rallentò girando attorno l'edificio da lontano, arricciò le labbra.

"E va bene, non si dica che non ci insegnano le buone maniere. J? Prova a stabilire un contatto radio".

"Collegamento aperto, signore" rispose J.

Si sentirono un paio di fruscii.

"Qui è la base della Justice League. Motivo della visita?" domandò la voce di una donna.

"Salve! Avete rapito il mio alieno verde. Se volete vivisezionarlo, lo rivorrei indietro" rispose.

Si fermò a mezz'aria davanti la scritta della base.

Sentì dei sospiri e dei tonfi, un brusio di sottofondo.

"Non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di attaccare uno dei nostri. Ti ringrazio per averlo liberato, ora provvederemo noi",

Tony si avvicinò alle finestre.

"Senza offesa, ma non ti credo sulla parola; quindi fa dare un'occhiata, ti va?".

"Un secondo, chiedo la conferma per farla atterrare" rispose la voce femminile.

Tony sbuffò roteando gli occhi, oscillò le braccia ondeggiando nel vuoto e guardò fisso davanti a sé.

"Figurati, al massimo conquistano gli USA nel frattempo" borbottò.

Si sentirono dei passi farsi sempre più lontani, dei brusii di voce farsi più elevati.

"Pe... è... soldati...". Si sentirono varie voci maschili intersecarsi. Nuovamente dei passi, sempre più vicini.

"Permesso accordato. Il nostro leader la riceverà sul tetto" rispose la voce femminile.

Tony roteò gli occhi grugnendo.

"Non si offre più di sedersi?" si lamentò.

Salì verso l'alto fino al tetto, atterrò di botto con il pugno in terra; alzò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi.

Si aprì una botola sotto le lettere che formavano la scritta.

Ne uscì una figura che volò. Dietro di essa c'era la luce del sole che metteva il suo viso in ombra. Atterrò davanti a Tony, mettendosi in ombra, un mantello vermiglia gli ondeggiava alle spalle.

"E' per me un onore questa visita, IronMan".

Tony si mise in piedi, abbassò il casco dell'armatura e alzò il capo.

"Ehilà, Super Man. Adesso hai una segretaria che ti risponde alle telefonate?".

Superman sorrise, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare un ciuffo moro davanti al viso.

"In realtà è una mia collega. Se mi avessi avvertito del tuo arrivo, non avremmo rischiato un incidente diplomatico. I soldati pensavano di doverti sparare".

Tony oscillò il capo a destra e sinistra incrociando le braccia.

"Avrei voluto vederli provare. Sarebbero dovuti andare da un terapista, dopo. Sparare ad uno Stark!".

Rise, scrollò le spalle e agitò una mano in aria.

"Senti, fa come ti pare, ma sappi che l'esercito è contaminato da cattive persone, che avevano messo la tua pianta in prigione. Ehi! Se vuoi tenerli in casa tua, non è affar mio, ma quella è anche la mia pianta ora; quindi la voglio al sicuro".

Clark assottigliò gli occhi e schioccò la lingua sul palato, inarco un sopracciglio.

"Non è una pianta da appartamento" ribatté.

Strinse le labbra e corrugò la fronte, stringendo un pugno.

"Sì, non sapevamo dell'Hydra. Eravamo così impegnati a combattere con altri nemici, da lasciarselo sfuggire. Non succederà più".

Tony strinse gli occhi, abbassò l'elmo e alzò le mani.

"Non ho mai detto HYDRA, neanche per sbaglio".

Alzò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi dell'armatura brillarono di azzurrino.

"Non fraintendermi. Se per tenere al sicuro Mr Green devo radere al suolo il palazzo e far fuori i soldati, consideralo fatto".

Superman si voltò, facendo ondeggiare il mantello e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Non hai bisogno di dirlo tu. E' su tutti i telegiornali, come il fatto che Capitan America e Fury, per cui ancora prende ordini, si sta rifiutando di firmare

un piano per il controllo dei soggetti pericolosi".

Alzò il capo e la luce del sole gli fece brillare il viso.

"L'Hydra è stata considerata responsabile di quei robot che hanno attaccato a Saokovia".

Tony allargò le braccia.

"Quindi anche Cap ogni tanto ragiona con la sua testa!".

Spiccò il volo, atterrò davanti a Super Man con un pugno sul terreno, alzò il capo e si alzò in piedi.

"Il controllo delle minacce è una cazzata, la prossima saranno la registrazione dei propri dati anagrafici con tanto di poteri, poi mancheranno solo i campi di concentramento e saremo di nuovo nel 40".

Incrociò le braccia.

"Senti, non voglio dover far a botte con l'idolo americano e la sua banda di idioti proprio oggi, è stato un periodo pesante. Possiamo fare che mi prendi in parola se ti dico che i militari vogliono solo usarvi, controllarvi e possibilmente usarvi come cavie da laboratorio e mi dai una mano? Sennò sarà un lavoro lungo e pesante, e non ho davvero voglia".

"Una mano?" domandò Superman. Le sue iridi blu brillavano, riflettendo la luce del sole.

"Se sono una minaccia li allontanerò dalla mia base. So anche dove trasferire il mio gruppo per evitare ingerenze".

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Devo sempre fare tutto da solo" borbottò.

Agitò la mano in aria ripetutamente.

"Ok, raccogli i tuoi amici ed evacuate, vi libero io delle spie. E, SuperMan? Non. Accordatevi. Con. Il. Governo. Se vi cercano, scappate o combattete. Se vi propongono un accordo, rifiutate. E la prossima volta che uno dei tuoi viene catturato, liberalo".

Incrociò le braccia, ondeggiò da un piede all'altro abbassando il casco.

"Su, ci penso io a i soldati; così nessuno potrà dire che SuperMan è un assassino. Di nuovo".

Clark gli porse la mano annuendo.

"Affare fatto, IronMan".

Tony sospirò sconsolato, gli strinse la mano.

"Hai cinque minuti prima che io rada al suolo tutto" annunciò.

Spiccò il volo, si gettò in picchiata e sfondò la parete al piano terra; vide dei militari andargli incontro e gli sparò alle gambe, alle braccia e ai fianchi. Salì in volo lungo le scale, degli spari rimbalzarono lungo l'armatura e lui sbuffò.

"Dovrei davvero farmi pagare per questo" borbottò.

"Vuole che chiami gli Avengers?" chiese Jarvis.

Tony grugnì, volando a zig zag.

"Per dirgli 'Ehi, Cap, sto uccidendo militari per evitare che quel demente di SuperMan si allei con il governo. Oh, ho terrorizzato Thor e credo di avere contratto qualche altra malattia mortale dopo l'ultima di cui non ti ho parlato. Cosa c'è per cena?'. No, grazie".

 


	36. Cap.36 Domande per Logan

Cap.36 Domande per Logan  


Logan si sporse tenendo un sigaro tra le labbra alle fiamme sopra un carro armato rivoltato e ripiegato su se stesso in più punti. Si allontanò con il capo, si tolse il sigaro ed espirò il fumo.

"Boss, non credo che il capitano sarebbe felice di sapere che hai demolito un edificio e l'esercito americano qui intorno" disse.

Alzò il capo e guardò Tony atterrare davanti a lui, tra i resti di due macchine.

Tony alzò il capo, tolse il pugno da terra rizzandosi e alzò l'elmo dell'armatura.

"Ehi. Hanno cominciato loro" protestò.

Logan ridacchiò, si rimise il sigaro tra le labbra e scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli mori.

"Non avevo dubbi, Boss. Non credi, però, sia ora di tornare a casa?" domandò.

Si massaggiò il collo e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Non conosci un sacco di gente che vive a causa tua". Aggiunse.

Tony sospirò, incrociò le braccia appoggiandosi al resto di una jeep dell'esercito.

"Bad Wolf, è ora che tu sappia una cosa che avresti dovuto capire due ore e quattordici minuti fa. Non mi serve l'aiuto di un lupo mutante con le orecchie adorabili per far fuori l'esercito USA. Quindi! Perché sei qui?".

Logan si arrampicò sul rottame del carro armato, incrociò le gambe e scrollò le spalle.

"Hai già finito. Sono qui per ricordarti di tornare a casa" rispose. Nuvolette di fumo si confondevano a quelle del carro armato. Il vento spense pian piano le varie fiamme.

Tony agitò l'indice negando.

"Ti sfugge il punto! Perché ti voglio qui se non mi serve aiuto?" chiese.

Lo indicò, sogghignò ampiamente.

"Per conoscerti meglio, ovviamente. Sono molto più recettivo con l'adrenalina in circolo, per questo preferisco conversare dopo aver fatto fuori l'Hydra Americana".

Logan appoggiò le mani sul metallo rovente e gettò indietro la testa.

"Conoscermi? Cosa vuoi sapere?".

Tony allargò le braccia, si allontanò dall'oggetto e agitò le mani muovendole in tondo di continuo.

"Sai, le solite cose. Il tuo colore preferito, come ti vedi tra dieci anni, perché diamine hai tradito una persona che servi dai tempi di Captain America 1.0 ...".

Logan corrugò la fronte e le sue iridi si tinsero di un castano quasi nero.

"Ho sempre voluto bene a Charles. Gli volevo bene, nonostante scegliesse stron** come amici" disse rock.

Si passò la lingua sui denti, sentendo il sapore acre del tabacco ed inspirò rumorosamente dal sigaro, sentendo le narici bruciare.

"Però è cambiato. Le sue scelte erano sempre meno le mie".

Si massaggiò le gambe e piegò di lato il capo.

"Ho mollato Erik negli anni settanta per un motivo simile".

Tony scosse la mano ripetutamente.

"Tradotto per persone che non sanno che scelte ha fatto?".

Logan fumò metà del sigaro, se lo tolse di bocca e lo osservò attentamente.

"I mutanti non hanno diritti e lui come tutore legale dei suoi ragazzi, si occupa integralmente di loro.

Li aiuta a controllarsi, spesso richiudendo il peggio di loro,

nelle loro menti".

Schiacciò il sigaro nella mano, le ferite dovute alle ustioni si rimarginarono.

"Io gli feci scoprire che così divenivano schizofrenici e prima o poi scoppiavano".

Tony incrociò le braccia, assottigliò gli occhi tendendosi.

"E cos'ha fatto?".

"Ha cambiato metodo di controllo" rispose Logan con voce roca.

Tony aggrottò la fronte pesantemente, socchiuse gli occhi sporgendosi in avanti, mugugnò e spalancò gli occhi. Chiuse il casco dell'armatura.

"Cap? Sono Tony. Ciao. Sto andando a liberare dei mutanti da campi di concentramento legalizzati. Se vuoi aiutarmi, ti mando le coordinate. Se vuoi intralciarmi, sta lontano dalle coordinate suddette" comunicò.

Inviò le coordinate tramite l'armatura, sentì un bip a segnalare la ricezione del messaggio e scosse il capo.

"Controllo il cazzo".

"Coordino la squadra Stark" rispose Steve ringhiando. Nel comunicatore Tony sentì risuonare una serie di ordini freddi e diretti impartiti dal capitano.

"Capitan America è diventato famoso per aver demolito diversi campi di concentramento. Peró quello peggiore non é di Charles. Lo trovi a Genosha" sussurró Logan, cupo.

Saltò giù dal carro armato.

"Ho messo in salvo più studenti possibile, ma non ho prove".

Tony strinse le labbra, si passò la mano sull'elmo.

"Le prove sono per chi non ha fede, tesoro. Andiamo? Prima finiamo Charles, prima smantelliamo Genosha, prima mi candiderò a presidente USA per conquistare il mondo dall'interno e abolire la discriminazione mutante".

Logan gli si mise alle spalle, strofinando le mani tra loro.

"Va, ti seguo" rispose.

Tony spiccò il volo, assottigliò lo sguardo e le iridi scintillarono di riflessi oro e verde.

"Vediamo di demolire quella prigione dorata" sibilò.

 


	37. Cap.37 Steve se ne va

Cap.37 Steve se ne va  


"Non so se l'abbia presa più sul personale Steve o Tony. Di sicuro non mangiano, dormono o altro" disse Matt. Allungó le gambe e le appoggió sul tavolino.

Sentí Clint accendere un altro fornello e sospiró. "Bucky ed Elektra sono diventati i tuoi nuovi progetti, vero? Con loro stai facendo come con Natasha" borbottó.

Peter incroció le braccia dietro la testa, era seduto accanto a Matt.

"Anche il vecchietto con l'elmetto ha preso seriamente la faccenda dei campi di concentramento". S'intromise.

Clint tagliuzzò alcune vivande, annuì abbassando la fiamma sotto una padella.

"Steve ha il siero, ma Stark morirà di stress, di questo passo. Natasha si occupa di farlo mangiare, anche se credo che neanche Hulk riuscirebbe a farlo dormire. Sembra sia una questione a cui sono molto legati".

Matt si premette gli occhiali da sole sul naso e sospirò.

"Se prepari qualcosa anche a me, torno a lavoro.

Steve mi ha chiesa gli incartamenti per le richieste all'ONU".

Si massaggió una spalla e si alzó in piedi.

"O prima devo diventare un killer manipolato mentalmente?". S'informó ironico.

Peter ridacchió, scuotendo la testa.

Clint alzò gli occhi al cielo, prese alcune fette di pane e vi fece scivolare la frittata alle zucchine dalla padella, chiuse il panino e lo avvolse nella carta.

"Sta attento a non farti coinvolgere troppo. E tu Peter, lavati le mani ed aiuta ad apparecchiare!".

Peter obbedì e Matt sbadigliò.

"Sí, mammina. Piuttosto, non ti sembra che quella tizia incinta stia troppo per conto suo, visto le sue condizioni delicate?".

Clint girò il sugo, guardò l'acqua della pasta bollire e sospirò.

"Tizia incinta? Dici Susan, la bionda? E' incinta, non sta morendo. Credimi, se alle donne incinta serve qualcosa te lo fanno sapere molto, molto, molto velocemente".

Matt scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente, alzando le mani.

"Mi fido, family man" ribatté.  
  
**********************  
  


Steve si tolse il cappello verde militare e se lo mise sotto il braccio, tenendo la schiena dritta.

"Stark" richiamò l'attenzione di Tony, seduto dietro una serie di schermi olografici.

Tony fece scorrere velocemente lo sguardo sugli schermi, sputò un pezzo di panino che teneva in bocca e si leccò le labbra.

"La Romanoff sembra pensare che io sia sottopeso, oltre che a corto di sonno e vagamente disidratato. Ha minacciato di gettarmi nella piscina se non mi faccio un bagno, chi capisce il perché" disse velocemente, con tono concitato.

Chiuse due schermi e ne aprì altri cinque, scosse il capo passando velocemente da uno all'altro.

"Tu come sei messo? Hai finalmente trovato il tempo per rimproverarmi?".

Steve negò con il capo, tenendo la schiena dritta.

"Abbiamo fatto il nostro dovere e ti ricordo che ti ho aiutato a demolire anche i muri" ribatté.

Strofinò il piede per terra e scrollò le spalle.

"Da lunedì inizieranno i vari processi, dovrò essere in tribunale. Sarò più vicino da casa mia".

Congiunse le gambe tra loro, tenendo il petto in fuori.

"Dovrò anche andare alla Corte Marziale. Spero che nel frattempo farai le modifiche alla tua città, così potrete lasciare la torre in via definitiva".

Tony si alzò, chiuse gli schermi con un movimento della mano e lo raggiunse. Sorrise, gli porse la mano.

"Devo dirlo. Hai realizzato il sogno di ogni bambino del mondo, Cap".

Steve sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Cosa intendi?" domandò.

Tony scrollò le spalle e gli prese la mano.

"Ho potuto vedere con i miei occhi che Captain America è davvero un eroe che salva gli innocenti dai nazisti. Cambiano i nomi, i posti, i tempi, ma sei proprio tu".

Steve gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gli sorrise.

"Bastava tirarmi fuori dalla naftalina" gli rispose gentilmente. Si rimise il cappello e si allontanò.

"Mi mancherai, IronMan".

Tony lo guardò allontanarsi, chiuse gli occhi.

< A me non mancherà per niente non sapere cosa dovrei dirti per non sbagliare > pensò.

Tornò dietro la scrivania, sospirò sedendosi e riaprì gli schermi.

< Ma ci sto lavorando >.

 


	38. Cap.38 Proviamo

Cap.38 Proviamo  


Thor appoggiò la fronte sulla scrivania e si mise le mani sopra la testa, respirando pesantemente. Avvertiva delle fitte all'altezza del petto e gli occhi arrossatli gli bruciavano.

Sentì dei passi e tolse le braccia dal capo, sedendosi dritto sulla sedia.

"Fratello, già tornato dallo shopping?" domandò con voce rauca.

Loki si mise seduto sulla scrivania, sporse il capo verso il basso ticchettando con i piedi contro la spalla di Thor.

"Stark non accetta la mia gratitudine. Non vorrei stesse prendendo la tua, da come sembri provato".

Thor si massaggiò la fronte, nei suoi occhi arrossati, le sue iridi brillavano di blu intenso.

"Uomo di Metallo non ha reclamato né la mia, né quella di Balder. E nessuno teme la mia natura, fratello. Le cose ben procedono".

Loki si ticchettò sul labbro con l'indice poggiando le caviglie incrociate sulla spalla di Thor.

"Allora è perché gli hai detto che non ha la memoria e gli hai celato di averlo cresciuto? Io ne sarei infuriato per centinaia d'anni".

Thor gli accarezzó la gamba con la mano.

"Ti celo cose di continuo, voglio rimembrarti" ribatté

Loki sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi, gli avvicinò il viso.

"Io infatti sono offeso con te. Avanti, Stark non è me. Non ti terrà il broncio per più di due giorni".

Thor si passó la mano sulla guancia ruvida e scostó delicatamente i piedi di Loki.

"Ora conosce la verità e non è offeso con me" ribatté, alzandosi in piedi.

Loki sbuffò sonoramente alzandosi, gli camminò alle spalle e sporse il capo di lato.

"E allora perché sei così cupo? Sono il maggior esperto di magia dei nove regni, puoi confidarmelo se hanno lanciato un maleficio su Midgard, non mi sorprenderebbe".

Thor scrolló il capo, raggiunse il letto e vi si stese.

"Non comprende se il resto del gruppo ha davvero compreso la mia natura, o la accetta solo ipocritamente di buon grado".

Strinse gli occhi e si deterse le labbra.

"E quanto celano loro".

Loki roteò gli occhi.

"Accettano la natura del loro gigante verde, la tua è solo di un altro colore e ben più gestibile" ricordò.

Si sedette sul bordo del letto, stese le gambe su quelle di Thor e sporse il capo.

"Ed ognuno ha i suoi piccoli segreti che teme nessuno accetterebbe, Hai rifiutato o temi la natura di uno dei tuoi compagni?".

Thor si sedette e appoggiò il suo capo sul braccio di Loki.

"Mai quanto temo te" bisbigliò flebile.

Loki abbassò il capo, mosse la mano sfiorandogli i capelli biondi e sorrise.

"Proviamo" lo invitò.

"Proviamo" gli fece eco Thor.

 


End file.
